No un heroe
by fan fic fan 759
Summary: Jaune Arc no es un heroe eso lo deja claro desde el principio pero ¿por que todos tratan de combertirlo en uno? Vea como un joven que no es ni cazador ni civil debe sobrevivir trabajando en el lugar menos pensado para alguien que solo quiere una vida tranquila. Beacon
1. Chapter 1

**No poseo RWBY ni sus personajes, todo le pertenece a Monty Oum y Rooster Teeth, yo solo poseo esta historia: Ahora hablando de esta historia tratare de evitar los clichés que se ven en una historia acerca de Jaune; donde si es fuerte es muy op o sino es alguien con una personalidad diferente, yo siempre me he preguntado que pasa sí hay un Jaune que solo quiere una vida tranquila y es arrastrado al frente de la acción por factores fuera de su elección, lo que el llama la "maldición Arc" el cual lo pone en una situación de héroe involuntario, la relación con los demás personajes serán algo diferentes, eso sí, no serán OCC. Si les interesa la idea comenten o manden PM.**

# £ £££ £ £

En la torre más alta de Beacon se encontraba una persona que fácilmente podía decir que ha visto de todo, sin embargo su expresión era angustia pura, la pregunta era ¿Qué podía hacer que el director de la escuela de cazadores de Vale se preocupara? ¿Era acaso que el consejo del reino de Vale ya no lo respaldada? ¿La reina volvió a atacar a una de las Doncellas? No era algo peor.

-"Ya no hay café"- dijo el para sí mismo mientras miraba la cafetera vacía, todo mientras contenía las lágrimas –"A ella….no le gustaría que la despidiera así, ¡no! se merece una despedida de héroe"- decía el hombre vestido de diferentes tonos de verde y pelo plateado que lo haría ver más viejo de lo que es realmente.

 **Suspiro** -"Oz…..enserio debes hacer eso cada vez que arruinas una cafetera, me refiero a…..bueno es solo café, puedes vivir sin el por una noche"- dijo una mujer rubia con una camisa manga larga de color blanco y una "falda de combate" cuyo rostro estaba adornado por un juego de lentes que solo aumentaban su belleza.

Ese comentario hizo que el hombre identificado como Ozpin le diera una mirada que la hubiese congelado del miedo, sí fuera otra persona….sin embargo ella estaba más que acostumbrada: _-"Ella no entiende, por supuesto que no. Ella bebe té"-_ dijo el hombre mientras negaba la cabeza. A esto la decana de Beacon, llamada Glynda Goodwitch, solo pudo rodar los ojos y decir:

-"Oz cálmate, ya enviamos al chico para que compre una nueva en una tienda 24/7….lo cual no me gusta debido a la hora….y es su primera vez aquí en Vale"- dijo una preocupada Goodwitch. No era secreto que en el corto tiempo que el chico había conocido a los miembros del comité de profesores se había ganado el cariño y la apreciación de los Cazadores veteranos, no siempre conoces a alguien que te ve como una persona normal y no como un simple héroe que resolverá todos sus problemas en un parpadeo, una aptitud rara en un civil….y que esperaba que siguiera así.

-"¡Aaa! si….ese buen chico, me acuerdo del día que lo contrate como si hubiese sido ayer"- exclamó Ozpin mientras miraba por la ventana y recordaba a ese chico cuándo llego: Estaba cansado y con la ropa sucia pero sin rasguños o agujeros además de tener el pelo desordenado y-

-"¡OZPIN!"- grito su segunda al mando, demostrando que había tratado de llamar su atención por un rato; esto hizo que el director la miraba expectante:

-"Señor….usted lo contrato esta mañana, ¿recuerda?"- dijo ella, mientras perdía cada vez más la fe en su jefe.

-"¡¿O?!, ¡O!... Si tienes razón"- dijo el mientras se sumergía en los recuerdos de esta mañana.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Esta mañana~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ozpin y Goodwitch se encontraron sin palabras ante lo que veían: un chico rubio con ojos azul cobalto el cual estaba sudoroso, jadeante y cansado- OK…..eso sonó raro; El punto es que esa imagen era algo….inusual si se tendría que describir de alguna forma. Esto claro no era primera vez; muchos cazadores en formación trataban de impresionar a los directores de las academias para ganar un trato especial, claro que la respuesta era siempre la misma: No, sin exenciones….una pena el chico parecía agradable y se notó que se había esforzado realmente:

-"Aunque es muy impresionante su empeñó, Señor….Arc"- dijo el Director leyendo la identificación entregada por el joven y ver que era genuina –"No veo como, podíamos ayudarle….el tiempo para la inscripción espiro justo ayer"- dijo Ozpin mientras se giraba para darle la espalda al chico, el odiaba ver la mirada de desesperación que le daban los chicos cuando oían esto-

-"Bien…no es un problema realmente"- dijo el joven de una manera alegre, esto solo pico más profundo en Ozpin.

Pobre, "negación" es incapaz de manejar la noticia y espera otra solución: -"Me refiero Jaune…. ¿eh? ¿Te puedo llamar Jaune? ¿Cierto?"- pregunto Ozpin mientras lo veía a la cara y trataba de ser lo más directo posible: -"Es que no hay forma que ingreses como estudiante"- dijo Ozpin mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, él quería ser lo más directo posible.

-"Bien, porque no me interesa ser un Cazador"- dijo el joven Jaune mientras se acomodaba en la silla, el satín de esta silla se sentía taaaaaaaan bien.

-"Señor Arc, entiendo el shock que-¿Espera que?"- Dijo Ozpin mientras sus ojos se habrían en sorpresa y luego confusión. Al voltearse para ver a su mano derecha ella parecía igual de confundida, ellos nunca se imaginaron esa respuesta de parte de él.

-"Pues…bueno…e-esto es incómodo pero…yo nunca sentí el "llamado del héroe" así que…solo vine a Vale para tener un buen empleo"- decía el joven mientras se rascaba la parte posterior del cuello y desviaba los ojos al lado. Esto solo genero más preguntas ¿Por qué esta aquí en Beacon? ¿Por qué usa un impermeable con patrón de camuflaje militar? Y más importante ¿Qué hay en el estuche de guitarra tras del? Esto hizo que ambos profesores se tensarán y comenzaran a preguntarse quién era este chico: ¿un Cazador sin licencia? ¿Un estudiante modelo de otra escuela que viene a presumir antes del torneo Vital? O peor ¿Un agente de La Reina? Solo había una solución, ser directo:

-"Entonces Señor Arc…. ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí en Beacon? Dijo el director mientras miraba al joven frente a él, quien se encontraba abriendo su estuche, lo cual hizo que los Cazadores se tensaran y preparaban sus armas-

-"Pues….p-para que cuiden de esto"- dijo el joven mientras extiende un escudo que era una vaina y libera una hoja de metal que formaba una espada reluciente.

-"A-además en Vale me dijeron que necesitaban una especie de….. ¿Asistente? Y-y bueno yo jejeje….necesito el dinero."- dijo el mientras se ponía más nervioso.

-"A ver si lo entendí bien"- hablo Glynda; la cual había estado en silencio todo el rato y se acomodaba las gafas: -"Usted técnicamente vino de su ciudad natal, atravesando territorios llenos de Grimms y otros peligros ¿solo para hacer que cuidemos de sus armas?"- dijo la maestra completamente incrédula de la situación.

-"No…realmente. Yo solo tuve que tomar un viaje en tren de aproximadamente 14 horas-

-"Espere señor Arc, ningún viaje en tren dura tanto para llegar aquí"- dijo la decana ahora k totalmente escéptica de la historia de Jaune.

-"Si bueno…puede que accidentalmente halla…no se…..liberado el último vagón del resto del tren y casi matar a una chica en el proceso…."- dijo el mientras miraba a otra dirección.

Ahora muchos se preguntaran porque La Academia Beacon guardaría las armas de alguien, simple: Muchas armas de los Cazadores que se transmiten de generación en generación no solo son poderosas sino que también son reliquias de la historia de Remmant, las cuales son blancos de criminales que las venden en el mercado negro. Claro que es inaceptable, por lo cual; las academias tienen bóvedas ocultas que les permiten mantenerlas a salvo de personas inescrupulosas y compradores que creen que todo tiene un precio *tos*Schnee*tos* evitando así que se usen para fines nefastos.

-"Bien pero dígame ¿Por qué lleva estas armas dentro de un estuche para guitarra?"- pregunto Ozpin con genuina curiosidad. Esto al parecer trajo una sensación horrible a Jaune ya que sus ojos se oscurecieron bajo su pelo y su voz tomo un tono melancólico:

-"Cuando…venia hacia acá y la gente veía mis armas, ellos me preguntaban si iba a ser un Cazador y cuando les decía que no, que trataría de triunfar en la escena musical pues…no muchos fueron exactamente amables…"- relató el joven Arc mientras se encogía de hombros.

Esto hizo que Glynda apretara los dientes y tuviese que contar hasta diez, sabía que muchos creían que alguien al ser hijo de un cazador tenía que seguir los pasos del padre ¿cuántos niños han muerto por ser orillados por su comunidad a aprender un oficio que no les atraía realmente?

-"Pues no se diga más señor Arc, no solo cuidaremos sus armas sino también le daremos el empleo pero debo preguntar ¿Tiene "Aura"?"- dijo sorpresivamente el director Ozpin. Esto causo que el joven Arc sonriera nerviosamente:

-"La verdad…si, la tengo desde 2 meses y no fue algo en lo que tuviese elección, al fin y al cabo yo iba a cuidar la reliquia familiar y viajar de pueblo en pueblo hasta conseguir mi oportunidad en la música"- dijo el mientras recordaba ese día.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Hace dos meses~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Era un día hermoso: la luz brilla, los pájaro cantan y las hermanas Arc observan como su padre entrena a su único hijo usando a Crocea Mors y algo de CQC por parte de la hermana Arc más vieja Arturia Arc la cual fue un poco…..sobreprotectora y la que más presiono para estas clases de defensa personal…..y presiono…MUCHO.

-"Bien hijo mío"- dijo Arthur Arc a su hijo, un gigante de pelo rubio y ojos azules que habían sido heredados por la mayoría de su prole. –"Has mejorado pero recuerda: este entrenamiento es solo para autodefensa, nuca trates de usarlo para asumir tareas de un Cazador por ningún motivo"- le recordó el patriarca de la familia.

-"Gracias papa, nunca jugaré a ser el héroe…..eso te lo prometo"- decía Jaune mientras descansaba un poco y tomaba agua. Nada hizo más feliz al viejo Arc que saber que su hijo seguiría su propio camino y no sería un Cazador…..hay de aquel que se atrevió a escribir COBARDE en el casillero de su hijo, que rece a Oum para no lo encuentren sus hijas….le pareció ver a su pequeña Vladia puliendo sus estacas y su lanza; bueno no por nada era conocida como "Vladia La Empaladora"…..ha niños.

-"Oye papa ¿no vas a desbloquear mi Aura?"- pregunto el joven Arc. Esto causo una risa de parte del patriarca:

-"Jaune, Jaune, Jaune, el Aura está sobrevalorada; técnicamente te convierte en faro para los Grimms y si sufres un daño considerable solo te dejara agotado es por eso que primero entrenamos sin ella para que no te vuelvas dependiente de usarla, por eso no veo la necesidad de-

 **GOLPE POTENTE, MADERA ROTA.**

De alguna manera Arthur Arc fue impulsado contra un árbol el cual se partió a la mitad; inmediatamente todos los ojos se enfocaron en el lugar donde él estaba hace unos momentos, ahí se encontraba con una extraña sonrisa nada menos que la matriarca del clan Arc: Joan Arc.

-"Cariño, casi me pareció oír que dejarías a NUESTRO HIJO, el cual me tarde 8 horas en labor de parto, IR AL MUNDO SIN NINGÚN TIPO DE AURA"- decía Joan; nadie que la viera pensaría que ella es madre de 8 hijos: Su altura no era mayor a la de su tercera hija (más pequeña que Jaune) y parecía una chica de secundaria; además su vestido algo antiguo de color azul oscuro oculta una guerrera que decidió seguir su sueño de ser ama de casa, su pelo y ojos a juego con la mayoría de su familia. Todos ahí sabían que su sonrisa significaba una solo cosa: Dolor, más allá de la imaginación humana. Ese día Arthur Arc desbloqueo el Aura de Jaune…..él sabía lo que le convenía.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Fin del flashback… ¿dentro del flashback?** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eso respondió el resto de las preguntas de parte de ambos docentes, todas excepto una:

-"Señor Arc ¿Por qué busco empleo aquí y no en Vale? Al fin y al cabo usted no está interesado en ser Cazador o nada por el estilo"- pregunto el director Ozpin mientras trataba de hacer café…solo para que la cafetera lanzara un doloroso aullido y se apagara:

-"La verdad señor…..yo intente hacerlo pero…..todos me decían que no podían contratarme; ellos no querían que alguna persona con resentimientos a mi familia o a los Cazadores en general causaran un alboroto en sus negocios….yo creo que los entiendo"- dijo un avergonzado Jaune, mientras miraba sus zapatos. A lo que Glynda respondió:

-"Señor Arc-no Jaune, ahora que vas a estar trabajando con nosotros creo que será que establezcamos algo: Tu estas en igualdad de condiciones que nosotros por lo que nos puedes llamar por nuestras nombres. Y no estás obligado hacer nada que no quieras solo porque eres un civil"- explico la decana mientras le daba una sonrisa tranquilizante.

-"Ahora "Jaune" este empleo no tiene una designación oficial; así que lo dejaremos como "asistente", sin embargo quiero saber ¿realmente no consiguió otro empleo? Porque té vez bastante confiable como para recibir solo no por respuesta"- indagó el director. Simple y sencillamente no creía posible que él encontrara todas las puertas cerradas.

-"De hecho, cuando leí que el empleó era de lunes a viernes, busque un empleo de horario en los fines de semana y me dieron el empleo"- dijo el mientras sonreía sin nervios por primera vez durante la reunión.

-"Eso es muy bueno Jaune ¿Cuál es el empleo?"- pregunto amistosamente la profesora de Beacon. Sin embargo esto causó que él joven sufriera otro ataque de nerviosismo mientras respondía en voz baja:

-"Cosplayer"- dijo él en una forma que hizo que los profesores no oyeran.

-"Disculpa ¿qué? No te entendí"- dijo la decana.

 **Suspiro** –"Dije que hago Cosplayer"- respondió él joven frente a ellos con un poco de irritación en su voz, mostrando así que no estaba cómodo con el tema.

Esto confundió a Glynda ya que ella…realmente no sabía de lo que estaba hablando; Claro no podía ser nada ilegal ya que entonces no se lo diría a ellos pero entonces-

-"Aah Cosplayer, el habito de disfrazarse de un personaje de la ficción; Comenzó en Mistral como una forma de atraer a compradores a las tiendas de manga y anime, más tarde se volvió parte de la cultura popular y otacu"- respondió Ozpin de una manera enciclopédica.

Esto causo que Glynda lo miraba de manera sospechosa: _-"El solo investiga cosas que le interesan"-_ pensó ella para sí. Creo que ahora debo vigilar aún más las cuentas, no solo los gastos extras del café.

-"Ahora bien Jaune, nadie de las personas en mi academia tiene un problema con eso…..bueno, los profesores sobre los alumnos yo no sé realmente."- dijo Ozpin mientras se reclinaba en la silla y tomaba un sorbo de su café, después de un momento hablo: -"Sin embargo me temo que necesitara esperar hasta mañana para que podamos guardar sus armas"- antes de que Jaune pudiese preguntar, Ozpin levanto la mano con la palma abierta hacia el en símbolo universal de "esperar un momento" mientras con la otra se servía más café.

–"Nuestra bodega está programada para solo poder abrirse una hora al día, la cual término unos…..5 minutos antes de que llegaras"- dijo el mientras se sentaba en la silla y ordenaba unos papeles.

-"Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana Jaune"- decía Goodwitch mientras revisaba algo en su pergamino –"Ya he hecho los preparativos para que asumas tus nuevos deberes la próxima semana, mientras te puedes alojar en un dormitorio para docentes; por cierto ya pedimos que transporten tus cosas hasta acá, espero no te moleste"- decía ella después de revisar todo en su aparato de comunicación.

-"No, gracias de hecho…es muy amable de su parte"- dijo el joven rubio mientras miraba a otro lado. Malditas hormonas; ósea él era un joven normal y ella una mujer hermosa….una a la que podía llamar por su nombré. Entonces él recordó que ahora que tenía el empleo debió hacer algo con su pergamino.

Al ver que el chico saco su pergamino la curiosidad fue inevitable para la profesora: -"¿Le avisas a tus padres que obtuviste el empleo?"- pregunto ella mientras se imaginaba la expresión de los padres.

-"¿eh? No, eso será después, estoy quitando mi perfil de esta página de empleos que una mujer me recomendó"- dijo el con el pergamino en la mano.

-"¿En serio? ¿Cuál página?"- pregunto ella tratando de hacer conversación con su nuevo compañero de trabajo.

-"Chicos "- dijo el de manera normal y sin problemas. Eso causo que la mente de Glynda se comenzara a estrellar –" _El no dijo…..lo que creo que dijo ¿cierto?"-_ pensó ella mientras se reajustaba las gafas con una mirada nerviosa. En esto el pergamino de Jaune emitió un pitido que índico que la acción se había completado de manera exitosa, a lo que Glynda tuvo que decir:

-"¿Eh? Jaune…..por casualidad me podrías decir….p-¿Por qué tenías un perfil en esa página?"- ella sabía de qué se trataba ese lugar; muchas de sus alumnas usaban ese chat de…..er-citas para calmar ciertas necesidades. Fuera de Beacon claro está.

-"! Oh! ¿Eso? Una mujer de una tienda de Polvo me dio la idea y bueno…..soy un chico y dispuesto a trabajar lo raro es que tenía la opción de hacerlo sin camisa, supongo era para lo de los que querían trabajos de modelos. ¿Usted qué cree?

 _-"Creo que es abusó de menores"-_ pensó oscuramente la decana; aparentemente Jaune había crecido de manera…. Inocente a ciertas cosas por lo tal el desconocía el verdadero… uso de esa página. Tan solo espero que nadie haya visto eso.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ En algún deposito abandonado de Vale]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Neo no era feliz; debido a que no solo estaba atrapada en este mal oliente lugar sino que también su compañero y amigo Roman Torchwick iba a tener que hacer un encargo por culpa de esa perra Cinder la cual lo iba a acompañar; tal vez si tenía suerte ella caería del Bullhead y moriría….. Pero lo peor de todo es que cuando trato de alquilar a una de estos chicos para… ¿eh?... relajarse el único que le intereso misteriosamente cancelo su perfil. Más le vale a Roman traer algo bueno u hoy serian noches de ultraviolencia.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ Beacon ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Después de discutir los detalles de su contrato a Jaune se le dijo que todas sus cosas serían traídas a Beacon, además de decirle que mantuviera sus armas en el estuche y a la mano: Beacon puede responder por un guitarra o ropa pero no por armar antiguas. Las cosas se pusieron raras cuando el Director de repente le dijo a Jaune que quería hablar con él en privado, lo que llevo a Glynda a poner una ceja levantada pero obedeció sin duda, después de mucho esperar Jaune salió de la oficina de Ozpin….. Y fue saludado por los profesores de Beacon en su área de descanso; los cuales fueron llamativos por decir así: El Doctor Oobleck pareció abrumarlo con preguntas sobre su situación acerca de cómo es vivir fuera de las expectativas sociales, Peter parecía que haría lo mismo con sus historias…. Hasta que se dio cuenta de sus razones para estar en Beacon y guardo silencio; lo cual sorprendió a todos, aparentemente el profesor Port creía que es de mala educación contar a alguien esas historias debido que él no estaba interesado en eso. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que la puerta se abrió con un Ozpin aterrado diciendo que la cafetera ya no servía lo cual causo una serie de reacciones interesantes: Oobleck entro en estado comatoso, Port murmuro algo sobre días oscuros se aproximan y Glynda…. bueno a ella le daba igual realmente. Entonces algo paso: Jaune se ofreció para comprar una a vale; desde ahí la mayoría de profesores lo veían como un santo…. Y ahí nuestra situación actual.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ Tiempo actual ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]+]]]]]]

-"! Aaa ¡ sí, lo recuerdo que bueno que el apareció"- decía Ozpin con una sonrisa en su rostro y esperaba al joven.

-"Ozpin ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron mientras estaban a solas en tu oficina? Pregunto la decana mientras miraba a Ozpin de espalda a ella. –"Fácil Glynda, le pregunte sobre su Semblance"- respondió el como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, esto se ganó la mirada de la muerte de Glynda Goodwitch a lo que Ozpin respondió: -"Cálmate Glynda… Jeez, solo lo hice porque él estará con nosotros y los alumnos, los cuales no sabemos cómo reaccionaran a el… y es necesario saber si será una amenaza a la seguridad si no sabe controlarse"- entonces Glynda se acercó a Ozpin y le pregunto cuál era el Semblance de Jaune, a lo que él dijo:

-"Suerte"- dijo el en un tono aburrido. Mientras en un lugar de Vale el joven Jaune vio una tienda donde vendían una cafetera.

–"¿suerte? ¿En serio Ozpin? Exclamaba ella en un todo incrédulo mientras miraba a su jefe. Al entrar a la tienda Jaune no vio al aparente criminal mirando la tienda de polvo desde la otra calle.

–"Si Glynda, aparentemente el joven Arc cree que siempre se salva por efecto de muy buena suerte…. A costa de las desgracias de quien lo rodea"- respondió Ozpin mientras analizaba la situación y consideraba llamar a cierto cuervo.

Mientras Jaune se preparaba para usar el consejo que su padre le dio para hablar con una chica con una capucha roja y se decía así mismo una frase de la cual podía arrepentirse.

Glynda considero todos los escenarios y se preguntó si esa era realmente el semblante de Jaune o era solo un caso de baja moral, decidió que lo mejor sería apoyarlo para que realmente lo descubriera mientras pensaba en la misma frase que el rubio:

 _-"¿Que podía salir mal?"-_


	2. capitulo 2 incidentes inseperados

No **poseo RWBY ni sus personajes, eso es propiedad de Monty Oum (R.I.P) y Rooster Teeth. Está historia se basa en el hecho de que las personas asumen erróneamente que si los padres de alguien han prestado un servicio a la comunidad por ley los(as) hij( )s están obligados (as) a seguir los pasos de sus padres e ignoran que los jóvenes son su propia persona.**

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[,[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ Capítulo 2]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Si alguien te pregunta por que el hijo único de la familia Arc no siguió los pasos de todos sus antepasados simplemente debe a la sucesión de eventos desafortunados que tuvieron lugar en su niñez hasta ahora, los cuales veremos a su tiempo empezando con el que comenzó todo. Cuando tenía 9 años de edad:

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ hace 8 años ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**.]]]]]]]

Cuando el joven Jaune Arc de 9 años fue informado que irían a un viaje escolar no podía estar mas feliz; por primera vez él salía de su pueblo natal y conocería a otros cazadores aparte de su padre y hermanas, podría pintar el bosque y tocar la guitarra al atardecer.

Él siempre había soñado con ser un cazador y salvar a las personas…. Claro que su padre y hermanas mayores siempre le dijeron que el trabajo no era tan glamuroso cómo lo pintaban, además de que siempre le contaron ha cerca de lo que pasaba en sus misiones: las personas que no podían salvar, lo temible que era él Grimm, las personas que los culpaban por no llegar a tiempo-…

" _Pero eso es imposible ¿cierto? ¿La gente no puede odiar a los Cazadores?"_

Eso es lo que se repetía a si mismo, sería injusto que las personas esperaran que los Cazadores les solucionaran todo en la vida; al fin y al cabo ellos seguían siendo solo humanos…. O faunos. Sin embargo esto no importaba en este instante, no cuando necesitaba concentrarse en no vomitar, - _"La maldición familiar de la cinetosis ataca de nuevo…. Uuhhm…. Necesitó algo que me distraiga."-_ y como mandado por el cielo la voz de su maestra fue más que bienvenido.

"Bien clase, recuerden que estamos aquí para que den un vistazo a como es el mundo fuera de los muros de nuestra ciudad y ciudades centrales, y no olviden que aunque venimos con un Cazador eso no significa que debamos alejarnos mucho"- dijo la joven maestra de la clase de ciencias.

Realmente él era el único en su familia que estaba feliz con este viaje; sus padres decían que era un truco del Concejo de Vale apara enseñarles a las personas de los "asentamientos exteriores" que mientras se mantuvieran bajo la protección del reino todo estará bien… siempre y cuando siguieran sus "peticiones" y se mantuvieron abiertos a la idea de minería.

Sus hermanas mayores que entrenaban para ser Cazadoras no eran mejores, literalmente lo aturdieron con preguntas: si ya había empacado sus cosas en la mochila, si tenía preparado un cambio de ropa extra, si no llevaba una linterna, un radio, un GPS, una bengala, etc. De no haber sido por la intervención de la mas nueva adición a la familia: Vladia Arc su hermana adoptiva, el hubiese llevado la mochila sobrecargada, sus hermanas menores ni siquiera se sabían de que habían estado hablando.

"O bueno supongo que es cosas de todas las familias" exclamó el a nadie en particular.

Dándose cuenta que necesitaba salir del autobús que ahora estaba estacionado para encontrar a sus compañeros y maestra…. Qué…. Lo habían dejado… para que ordenara sus cosas ¡SI! Ya que ellos nunca lo dejarían atrás… Pffft ¡que ridículo! Aunque se ponían en frente de el en la línea del almuerzo, lo encerraban en el casillero y nunca quieran jugar con él…. Pero bueno así son ellos.

De no haber estado tan concentrado en su búsqueda por los demás él hubiera percibido un par de ojos rojos que lo asechaban en la oscuridad cubierto por un par de arbustos.

Mientras caminaba en el bosque buscando el claro donde le habían informado que se reunirían con el Cazador asignado, él trataba de pensar en que le diría a sus padres ha cerca de su situación actual ya que si le decía a sus padres que fue dejado para ordenar sus cosas _"Que así fue",_ ellos dirían que sus compañeros lo olvidaron " _lo cual fue totalmente falso",_ nose dio cuenta de la figura canina que lo seguía con una sed de sangre y que se acercaba cada vez más.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de este ser solo avía una cosa por decir: "Hola perrito, quieres jugar".

En ese mismo momento todos los miembros del Clan Arc tuvieron el extraño impulso de golpearse la frente con la palma abierta al mismo tiempo; esto se gano el record a "El Palm-Face múltiple mas sincronizado de la historia de Remmant", el cual sigue sin poder batirse.

Claro en la mente del pequeño Jaune el creía que el extraño perro no podía ser un Grimm al fin y al cabo los Grimm eran extraños y aterradores seres con armaduras de hueso que median varios metros de alto y que atacan a la menor señal de una victima, por lo tanto un "perro" que era totalmente de color negro, no más grande que un perro labrador y que solo parecía mirarlo fijamente no podía ser un Grimm ¿cierto? ¡Tal vez solo quería jugar!

Mientras el joven Arc se inclinaba para poder buscar una rama con que jugar, el extraño "perro" se movió de una manera amenazante preparándose, esperando el momento y cuando lo encontró salto esperando encontrar la carne de su víctima…. Solo para que una rama de manera se atorara en la garganta y al caer de cabeza, la fuerza del impacto al golpear el suelo empalo la rama más lejos donde los humanos tienen el bulbo raquídeo matándolo instantáneamente y desvaneciéndose en polvo negro.

Claro que todo esto pasó desapercibido para el niño rubio el cual aún estaba en el piso lanzando ramas al azar ya que no los encontraba suficientemente "arrojadizos" en su opinión….solo para voltearse y descubrir que no había nadie.

"CHICO ESO FUE INCREIBLE" dijo una voz desde los arbustos que venía de los arbustos en la dirección del claro.

Cuando Jaune se dio vuelta para comprobar a quien pertenecía; el propietario de la voz era un hombre cuya presencia solo podía solo podía describirse con una palabra "elegante", usaba un traje blanco con un sombrero de igual color, una corbata roja y un bastón. Sin embargo lo más llamativo era su pelo naranja y que…. ¿usaba delineador?

"Realmente chico, eso es tener talento" decía él mientras caminaba hacia Jaune, algo que llama lo atención del joven es como el trataba de hacerlo mientras trataba de mantenerse lo más limpio posible y murmuraba algo acerca de lo cara que era la lavandería, Jaune no sabía que era lo que era tan increíble, el solo ahuyento un perro salvaje y lo peor era que él ni siquiera lo quería espantar " _yo…realmente quería jugar con el"_ pensaba el joven Arc mientras se ponía de pie.

"Sabes, un defecto que las aspirantes a Cazadores tienen es que dependen de armas sobre-tecnológicas para compensar su falta de talento peleando a la vieja usanza, ósea ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Una guadaña que se trasforma en rifle? ¡Es ridículo!" dijo el con un tono que claramente daba a entender que él se consideraba mejor que ellos en todo sentido.

En algún lugar de la isla Pacht una joven Ruby Rose tenía el extraño deseo de golpear a alguien con pelo naranja.

En algún lugar de los bosques de Mistral, en un camión de suministros una joven Nora Valkyrie tuvo la urgencia de abrazar a su compañero Lie Ren.

El Cazador no solo le contó a Jaune sobre unos trucos para defenderse en caso de encontrarse en peligro y no tener un arma, sino que también como pelear contra personas más grandes y más fuertes

Esto trajo un duda sobre Jaune; técnicamente todo se consideraban trucos sucios, pero entonces le dijo algo que su padre le había dicho a sus hermanas " _Una pelea no se_ _trata de movimientos complicados o armas hermosas, se trata de causar la mayor cantidad de dolor en una persona antes que esa persona te la cause a ti"_ esto fue algo que realmente se quedó con él durante toda la vida.

Fue tan agradable estar con el que Jaune se olvidó de su maestra y compañeros, decidió hacer algo que nunca había hecho mostrarles sus pinturas más resientes y le mostro su posesión más preciada: su guitarra. Por primera vez alguien que no era de la familia le dijo que tenía talento.

Más tarde el comprendió a lo que se refería el Cazador sobre ser increíble, mientras el oía de escondidas al extraño hombre hablar con sus padres el había dicho que vio como Jaune mato una cría de Beowolf… con un palo y que esto probaba que era un Arc de cabo a rabo.

La mentira, el engaño, la falsedad…..el pobre y noble Cazador se había equivocado-no él lo había engañado, él estaba tan contento con que alguien aparte de su familia lo felicitara que no le vio la importancia de aclarar las cosas; el hombre de pelo naranja claramente creyó que el perro de pelo negro era un Beowolf.

" _Como cuando papa me noqueo creyendo que era un Nevermore"_ desde ese día él había dejado de ir al baño en la noche usando sus sabanas negras.

En fin, era claro que él se confundió al saber que él era un Arc, un miembro de un clan importante de Cazadores y por ende alguien con talento innato para matar Grimm; Jaune solo pudo quedarse ahí mientras el cazador hablaba acerca de su "logro", esto hasta que el pregunto cuando comenzara a recibir entrenamiento formal, y aquí…es cuando comenzaban los gritos, las burlas y las reclamaciones de que era su deber como hijo del Clan Arc… o eso creía hasta que el extraño Cazador comenzó a reír pronunciando las palabras que el inconscientemente busco oír:

"Bien, significa que es inteligente y llegara lejos en la vida"- luego le dijo a los padres de Jaune el talento para las bellas artes que Jaune había demostrado en el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos, y que sería un desperdicio si le dieran callos usando una espada a sus "prodigiosas manos de pintor". Entonces mientras se despedía con un elegante "Saludo de sombrero" le dijo que tendrá muchas oportunidades si iba a Vale, entonces él se fue. Jaune nunca volvió a ver a ese hombre.

Años más tarde Jaune le pregunto a sus padres que había pasado con ese hombre; su padre le conto que _"EL ya no podía salvar personas, no después desde Monte Glenn"_ , esto impacto fuertemente a Jaune ya que el recuerdo de ese hombre fue un pilar para Jaune de seguir su sueño a pesar de la opinión pública. El sabía que ese lugar fue un desastre total gracias a su abuelo, el podre Cazador tuvo que haber tratado de salvar a alguien y término muerto –" _Que más pudo haber pasado"-_. Por desgracia el padre de Jaune olvido que él no dominaba la forma de hablar de los Cazadores veteranos.

Él se preguntó momentáneamente si debía convertirse en Cazador para honrar a ese hombre, si fue la llamada "maldición Arc" que lo empujaba a ser un Cazador lo que mato a ese hombre para hacerlo sentir culpable por abandonar su legado, luego recordó sus últimas palabras y se sintió estúpido.

" _Si tan solo hubiera sabido su nombre"_

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ Vale en la noche, tienda de polvo ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]].]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Jaune se preguntó si era la maldición familiar la que hizo que el entrara en esa tienda; tenía que ser, que más podría hacer que su suerte pasara de decir: "Estoy tratando de ligar con un chica muy linda" a "Estoy completamente jodido", claro, el comenzó a buscar la cafetera al encontrarla el diviso a esta chica y la estuvo observando mientras leía una…. ¿revista de armas? Esto claramente no es acoso. Ella era linda en un sentido bastante clásico con su estilo Gothic-Loli y su capa roja era simplemente adorable. Una vez que el pago el electrodoméstico envés de dirigirse a la puerta, él fue directamente a hablar con la chica.

El usaría el consejo que le dio su padre para hablar con chicas; mostrar confianza y claro la frase que terminaría el trato –"Jaune Arc, corto, dulce, rueda la lengua, a las chicas les encanta"- o si, es funcionara tan bien.

Y eso fue lo que hizo o…. bueno lo intento, ya que la chica parecía ignóralo totalmente:

-"Okey…. entiendo que era una frase estúpida, pero no es para que me ignores sabes…"- nada. –

"Bien, sabes entiendo que no quieras tener nada que ver nada conmigo, pero deberías tener la menor decencia de mirarme y decir que me vaya"- aun nada.

–"Sabes que, olvídalo yo me largo"-, sin embargo antes que él pudiera retirarse noto una revista en el suelo, él no iba a comprarla pero no por eso dejaría que se ensucie, justo cuando él iba a levantarla una mano rozo la suya, una mano pequeña y suave que le pertenecía a esa chica la cual lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos plateados…. Mientras se quitaba un par de audífonos.

-" _Perfecto Jaune, una chica te ignoro sin siquiera darse cuenta"-_ esto simplemente no podía ser peor.

Claro que las cosas se volvieron peor, debido a que Jaune era el juguete masticable del universo: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe, y varios hombres vestidos de traje blanco y gafas de color rojo comenzaron a rodear las estanterías y cerrar las ventanas lo cual confirmaba sus sospechas era un robo. A lo cual la chica por fin hablo,-"O polvo, ¡un robo!, solo hay algo que podíamos hacer"- Y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

" _Debo huir y llamar a los profesores de Beacon"-_ ¿Qué? Él no era un héroe recuerdan. Sin embargo la chica a su lado parecía tener una idea diferente: antes de saber que estaba pasando una mancha roja pasó a su lado e impactarse contra el primer asaltante que se encontró en su camino haciendo que ambos chocasen con la ventana y los dejara a ambos en la calle, por los ruidos que sonaban como gritos de hombre, disparos y metal golpeando la carne y huesos se podría decir que la chica estaba teniendo la mejor noche de su vida.

Bien, eso deja significa que el ruido atraerá a la policía en unos momento, el problema es que él no tenía unos momentos; el movimiento osado de esa chica había alertado a los criminales y ahora las dos únicas salidas del corredor de estante en el que se encontraba estaban bloqueadas por dos matones, los cuales lo veían como presa fácil – _"técnicamente lo soy"-_ claro se preguntaran si Jaune tiene un Aura y su semblante ¿por qué estar preocupados por dos matones callejeros? Bueno eso era simple: el mintió acerca de tener el Aura desbloqueada.

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ dos meses atrás, momentos después del primer Flashback ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Arthur Arc sabía que no era buena idea desbloquear el Aura de su hijo, él sabía que si hacia eso era como ponerle un letrero para Grimms que diga "Comida gratis", el simple y sencillamente no tenía el entrenamiento para pelear, además son pocos los lugares donde te contratan en esa condición y los que lo hacían eran…. de dudosa reputación. Solo había una forma:

"pero cariño, el Aura baja la posibilidad de tener hijos… eehh… recuerda que cuando mi Aura se incrementó dejamos de tener gemelos".

Esto parece haber sido suficiente razón ya que Joan Arc estuvo de acuerdo, con la condición de que él debía llamar todas las noches. Jaune Arc admiraba a su padre.

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ justo ahora ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Jaune Arc odiaba a su padre (realmente no) pero bueno en la situación que se encontraba era difícil no hacerlo. Ahora se preguntan cómo engaño a su nuevos jefes, fácil; solo pon cristales de Polvo sin "destilar" en tu ropa y emitirás un "Aura" falso, justo como en este momento.

-"Oe jefe, este chico parece que tiene entrenamiento" dijo el criminal 1 mientras el criminal 2 se tronaba los nudillos.

"Pues encárguense de él, yo voy tras roja"- dijo una voz que parecía pertenecer al jefe de los ladrones, extrañamente tenía un tono familiar. _"¿Uhh_? ¿Dónde la abre oído?" se preguntó Jaune

– "señores creo que podemos estar de acuerdos que esto no es necesarios"- dijo mientras acercaba a él su estuche de guitarra de manera instintiva, el problema era que los criminales ya estaban nerviosos por pelear con una Cazadora en entrenamiento con un arma rara por lo que el ladrón hizo lo que su instinto le decía: disparo. Justo en el centro del estuche, solo que en vez de que la bala atravesara madera de una guitarra, terminando por golpear es escudo de Crocea Mors, lo que activo el mecanismo de desplegué de la vaina.

Lo que sucedió después solo pudo definirse como una sucesión de eventos afortunados ya que de alguna manera el escudo salió volando del estuche hacia criminal 1, directo a su frente…..lo que claramente lo dejo noqueado. Ahora un dato que no muchos saben es que ese escudo esta hecho de un material que al recibir un impacto, la fuerza cinética es devuelta a su punto de origen, lo cual al no tener a nadie para servir de contra peso solo se tradujo en una cosa: su escudo voló a la dirección contraria, su dirección. Como única opción posible Jaune eligió agacharse permitiendo que pasara por encima de el… directo a la cara del criminal 2 con mismo resultados, aunque no supo donde fue a parar su escudo y espada eso era en lo que menos se interesaba al fin y al cabo solo necesitaba huir- eso hasta que criminal 3 lo empujo contra los estantes de Polvo dejándolos en un posición incómoda, con las manos ocupadas evitando que el ladrón use las suyas y sin armas solo había una opción….. ¡Hacer trampa!

"Lo siento viejo" fue lo único que pudo decir,-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"- pregunto el criminal confundido sin entender- hasta que un dolor paralizante entre los piernas fue su respuesta. Jaune no se sentía orgulloso de esto, pero sí que se sentía bien.

Lamentablemente la victoria fue breve cuando criminal 1 que se había levantado y comenzado a sacar a criminal dejo caer un contenedor de Polvo rojo lo que significaba solo una cosa: fuego.

Jaune sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo solo podía moverse hacia la salida y- un gimoteo le hizo girarse y ver al dueño de la tienda escondido tras el mostrador entonces el supo algo "ese mostrador no lo protegerá" entonces después de localizar su escudo clavado en una pared él puso al anciano frente al escudo y se colocó detrás de él, creando un capullo protector, en ese instante solo pudo pensar algo –"jodan mi vida"-

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ Afuera de la tienda, con Ruby ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]].]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]**

Ruby no estaba bien, había perdido el rastro de Yang, las revistas de armas de la tienda eran caras, y justo cuando logro encontrar un chico que parecía querer comenzar un tema con el cual si se sentía cómoda _"Al fin y al cabo, porque más se apresuraría a tomar esa revista del suelo"_ y justamente cuando iba a hablar con alguien por si sola…. Tenía que venir este tipo…. Con delineador y asaltar la tienda- Oh no, la tienda. Ella salió tan rápido que olvido asegurarse que los civiles estuvieran a salvo, Mala Ruby, sin galleta para ti esta noche, después de secarse unas lágrimas se concentró en sus tarea actual.

Lo cual no era fácil, se le acababan la munición a Crecent Rose, y Roman parecía ser más que capas de pelear a mano limpia, además sus secuaces no dejaban de llegar, parecía que ella estuviera a punto de perder- Eso hasta que una explosión casi le hace perder el balance y al ver hacia atrás pudo ver al chico de antes parado en el borde de la ventana mientras sostenía en sus hombros al anciano mientras sostenía un escudo y espada y había fuego detrás de el (la tienda exploto, Duuhh) entonces se dio cuenta de que Roman se escapaba y el chico caía inconsciente. Quedarse atrás, mientras protegía al dueño de la tienda era tan, tan… HEROICO, ella tontamente corrió detrás de los criminales sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, pero él se quedó y ahora está herido por eso y era su culpa… la elección era obvia, que Roman se escape este chico se merecía ser llevado a un hospital.

"Realmente él es un héroe"


	3. Capitulo 3 Realmente no soy un heroe

**No poseo RWBY ni sus personajes eso les pertenece a Monty Oum (R.I.P.) y Rooster Theeth, yo sólo poseo esta historia.**

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Capitulo 3: Realmente no soy un héroe. [[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][]]]]]]]]]]]]][]]]]]]].**

 **En una parte de Remmant, en un pueblo llamado Yarmhan, en la casa Arc.**

La matriarca del Clan Arc no pudo evitar sentir terror como si la vida de uno de sus bebes se encontrara con el terror mismo, como si una gran oscuridad se posará sobre su linaje ya condenado a tener vidas llenas de violencia, ella solo podía pensar en decir una cosa:

"Aléjate de esa chica, ella no te conviene"

Fue lo único que cruzo su mente antes de que la oscuridad la abrumara y se volviera un ovillo tembloroso en el piso; solo para ser encontrada por la hermana gemela rebelde de Arturia: Mordred Arc, la cual tenía ganas de tomar una soda del refrigerador sólo para ver a su madre e posición fetal en el piso de la cocina:

 **-suspiro-** "Oigan mamá esta haciendo eso otra vez" dijo ella con un tono relajado demostrando que no es la primera vez y no sería la última.

"Haciendo ¿Qué?, Mordred se especifica" se oyó la voz de su hermana mayor " _solo por 3 minutos",_ la cual ya comenzaba a llamar a todos a su alrededor.

"Ya sabes, la cosa" dijo mientras daba un sorbo de su soda antes que su hermana respondiera: "¿Cuál cosa Mordred?, se específica" dijo mientras todos los miembros restante llegaban a la cocina.

"Ya sabes….la cosa estilo premonición, lo que le da cuando algo nos va pasar" explicó ella de manera clamada.

"¡O!...eso….bien ¿Quién esta en problemas? Dijo Arturia mientras miraba a los miembros de la familia, los cuales solo negaban con la cabeza. Esto solo significaba una cosa:

Jaune. Era el único que podía ser mientras estaba fuera en la ridícula misión de conseguir un empleo e impulsar su carrera, el lo podía haber hecho eso aquí en Yarmhan: _Donde estaría a salvo._

"¿Oi?, ¿Alguien ha visto a Vladia? Pregunto Mordred al notar la ausencia de su única hermana de pelo negro, a lo que una vez mas todos negaron con la cabeza y todos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

"Oh no, no creen….."

"Lo dudas, ella esta en el _"Brocom"_ realmente se había tardado"

"Que se preparé el mismo, la _imuto_ se aproxima.

Fue entonces que la matriarca del clan Arc en una imitación al oráculo de Delfos (Mistral) lanzo lo que solo podía ser interpretado por el resto de la familia como un acertijo críptico.

"Hijo mío, aléjate de a ella…al menos que este dispuesta a darme nietos" dijo ella con una voz vacía y espectral, fue ahí que la familia supo que el invierno se acercaba.

 **En la ciudad de Vale, en el hospital general, en la habitación de Jaune.**

¿Alguien alguna vez se han preguntado cual es la apariencia que tiene la parca a la hora de reclamarte? Jaune talvez tenia una idea muy diferente a la que las personas imaginan usualmente. El no creía que fuese una figura esquelética que usaba una mortaja negra y blandía una guadaña- no eso era falso, ella DEFINITIVAMENTE usa guadaña pero hay unas diferencias a la creencia popular; era pequeña, adorable y viste una capa roja. Literalmente solo hablo con esa chica por unos…. ¿que? 5…10 segundos y literalmente estaba en una situación de vida o muerte.

"Rayos….se supone que esto solo les pasa a los héroes….No puedo quedarme aquí, si Glynda descubre que estoy aquí tratara de revisar mi Aura" se dijo así mismo, y bueno….eso si le daba miedo.

Solo podía imaginarse lo que diría…..o haría si se enteraba, tratando de buscar el botón para llamar a la enfermera para pedir que le dieran de alta, Jaune se dio cuenta que su habitación de hospital era bastante espaciosa y que de alguna manera era mas elegante que la mayoría de todas las que había estado lo cual fue bastante obvio decir que a estado en muchas al fin y al cabo su padre y hermanas eran Cazadores así que bueno….

 _¡PAPA ESPERA, NO ES UN NEVERMORE, ES SOLO JAUNE!_

 _¿Alexandra? ¿Realmente crees que sea buena idea usar una carrosa de guerra para ir a la escuela?_

 _V-Vladia ya te dije que solo porque ahora somos hermanos no significa que debamos dormir en la misma cama juntos…Vladia ¿Qué haces con esa cinta metálica?_

 _Señor, estoy pensando seriamente en llamar a servicios sociales._

O si, buenos tiempos. En fin el no podía evitar la sensación de que había algo extraño en esta habitación, era demasiado grande, bien iluminada y confortable por lo tal no tenía sentido que se la dieran a el, de todas formas el solo esta aquí por….No, no, no, no, no, simplemente no, esto era algo que su padre y su hermana le habían dicho; las mejores habitaciones en todo lugar: hoteles, hospitales, baños termales. Lo mejor para los héroes. La emoción del momento debió haber hecho que los médicos ignoraran el que no tuviese Aura en absoluto ¿cierto? Si eso debió ser.

En fin, para alguien que no entienda como trabaja el mundo se preguntara ¿porque fingió tener Aura y no decir la verdad? Fácil, la respuesta se responde con barias preguntas ¿Cuántos empleo están disponibles para el hijo de un Cazador de renombre que no está dispuesto a seguir su legado? En una ciudad como Vale; menos de 10, y 9 de esos son de dudosa reputación, ahora ¿Cuántos empleos hay para una persona igual sin Aura en un lugar especializado en el trato con los Cazadores? La respuesta es cero, desde la venta de armas y municiones hasta el servicio básico es obligatorio tener Aura, o de lo contrario podrías salir lastimado en algún percance; su título podría ser "defensores de la humanidad" pero eso no significaba no que había algunos…casos especiales que dejaban a los Cazadores en mala posiciones con el público. Así que ese es uno de los tantos problemas de ser un "medio": ni Cazador ni civil, un punto medio.

Muchos solo se preguntaran porque simple y sencillamente su padre no desbloqueo su ahora ese día; es por culpa de cómo funcionan los Grimm, cuando ellos buscan a sus presas lo hace guiándose por la detección de emociones negativas, aquí lo que nunca te dicen en la escuela o en ninguna parte: el Aura también amplifican el rango de alcance de TODAS la emociones sin importar quien, lo cual significa que él; alguien en contacto con sus emociones sería un faro en medio de la oscuridad, aún recuerda lo que su padre le respondió cuando él le pregunto a su padre porque le mintió a su madre:

"Porque entonces tendrías que endurecerte, perder esa unión con tus emociones que te permiten ser tan buen artista….y entonces hijo mío y entonces tu no serias el Jaune Arc por el que todos nos preocupamos y queremos, lo cual solo llenaría de pesar a tu madre. Ya me paso eso con cuatro de tus hermanas no dejare que eso pase de nuevo" Fue cuando recordó lo diferente que eran sus hermanas antes de volverse Cazadoras completas. Eso era algo que no dejaría que pasara con él o sus hermanas menores. Las personas siempre hablaban de que era su deber y un honor y que cometían un error a lo Jaune siempre respondía: "Bien, entonces porque no envían a sus hijos a pelear con el Grimm", no hace falta decir que ellos se volvían mudos inmediatamente y huían sin decir nada.

Claro fue una gran sorpresa cuando el director le pregunto acerca de su "Semblance", por supuesto él sabía que todos los Cazadores tenían poderes locos y eso, pero que odia decir que sonara como un poder creíble, entonces decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente: suerte, pura y simple suerte. La misma que lo hizo engañar a ese cazador cuando era niño, la misma que hizo que se viera como un héroe a costa de que el anciano perdiera su tienda, si yo hubiera sido capaz de detener al primer ladrón de forma que no hubiera sido posible levantarse de nuevo…pura y simple suerte es lo recordaba una cosa, algo innegable que no podía cambiarse:

"No soy un héroe". Fue cuando se dio cuenta que había espaciado de nuevo.

"Polvo….no necesito esto solo debo llamar a la enfermera y pedir que me de alta" fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo; él se sentía fantástico, de hecho se sentía como si nada le hubiera pasado hace unas horas.

Extraño. Debería tener alguna quemada y moretones, sin embargo no tenía ni un solo rasguño: "¿Supongo que las enfermeras hicieron un buen trabajo?"

De todas formas; debía salir de este lugar antes que algo más pasará- fue cuando lo sintió, ésa sensación tan familiar: como cuando los matones de la escuela lo buscan para lanzarlo al basurero, o sus hermanas tienen una discusión y tiene que decidir quien tiene la razón y de quién se tiene que cuidar la espalda, un instinto que lo a salvado de muchas situaciones incómodas, algo que el llama "Jaune-tinto de Supervivencia"…no es el nombre más ingenioso, pero bueno….

El tal vez no es el más listo de su familia pero aun así, el sabía que lo que estaba detrás de esa puerta era una amenaza a su existencia, en eso la puerta se abrió y el ser más aterrador entro por la puerta:

"Hola Jaune, ¿ya te sientes mejor?"

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Momentos antes en el pasillo del hospital]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]].**

Glynda Goodwitch no estaba entendiendo lo que pasaba; un minuto estaba haciendo su patrulla nocturna en Vale al siguiente recibió una llamada de parte de Ozpin a cerca de un robo de polvo en progreso a lo cual llego volando usando su Semblance, solo para encontrar una extraña escena: la tienda de polvo en llamas, los ladrones desaparecidos y su más nuevo compañero de trabajo inconsciente en el suelo, junto a él había dos personas: el que sería luego identificado como el dueño de la tienda y a la par alguien que Glynda sabía que le daría dolores de cabeza: Ruby Rose, la chica que por alguna razón usaba una guadaña como arma y que resulta ser un prodigio en Signal e hija de uno de los profesores y sobrina de Qrow, aunque le hubiese encantado llevar a Jaune al hospital, sus responsabilidades le obligaron a llevar a la chica Rose a la estación de policía.

Ahí las cosas se pusieron raras; cuando Ozpin hizo su rutina de ofrecer un plato de galletas ella los rechazo; claro eso no era nada raro de no ser por el hecho que ella parecía estar siendo torturada por eso aun cuando era su propia decisión.

Sin embargo lo bizarro comenzó cuando ella casi rechaza ir a Beacon, alegando que aún no está lista eso hasta que Oz le dijo que sabía lo que había pasado y que ella solo actuó por instinto para proteger a los civiles de Vale (omitiendo que Jaune también era un civil). Eso cerró el trato y nos pidió si podían visitarlo al hospital.

Cuando llegaron ahí el dueño baño en alabanza a Jaune, le pidió que cuando lo viera le digiera que no se preocupara por la tienda, la póliza de seguro la cubría y que lamentaba haberle hecho estorbo, que le daba un regalo que una enfermera le había ayudado a envolver. Fue cuando Jaune salió de su cuarto seguido por una alegre Ruby Rose, después de ser dado de alta que Glynda se dio cuenta de algo: llevaba una sonrisa resignada y se despidió de Ruby de manera cordial.

Cuando ellos se dirigían a Beacon en el Bullhead ella se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado en él; su Aura parecía haber incrementado y parecía más pensativo, además cuando el abrió el regalo y descubrió que era la cafetera que había intentado comprar:

"Je, ellos siempre hacen es no crees" dijo Jaune con un tono casi triste el cual solo podía ser decepción.

"¿el qué?" pregunto ella curiosa de lo que él se refería. "técnicamente volé su tienda y cree que debe recompensarme porque le salve la vida" dijo en un tono melancólico. Glynda no sabía que hacer ella podía ser la decana pero no tenía habilidad para poder consolar a nadie pero bueno eso es algo que ella podía resolver antes que la iniciación-¡O POR OUM, JAUNE ESTA VOMITANDO!

"MIS BOTAS DE TACON"

"lo siento Glynda, yo-wwuuaaaaa."

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Habitación de hotel de Ruby Rose]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]].**

Ella estaba tan emocionada, no solo iba a ir a Beacon sino que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que también estaría ahí (lamentablemente no como estudiante solo que ella un no lo sabe). Cuando ella lo conoció en el hospital el hablo de manera formal, parecía completamente recuperado y que no se preocupara que no era su culpa.

Fue ahí cuando la emoción se convirtió en culpa al fin y al cabo ella lo dejo solo a pelear y desgastar su Aura mientras protegía al dueño de la tienda en la explosión. Por suerte cuando quedo desmayado lo hizo fuera de la tienda así ella podía ir y ayudarlo, cuando se dio cuenta que su Aura era imperceptible, ella re-actico " _porque obviamente ya estaba activa"_ y logrosalvarlo.

"Si estoy segura que me lo agradecerá cuando se dé cuenta"

 **Y fin perdón por la demora sufro de bloqueos de escritor.**


	4. Capitulo 4 Mi otro empleo mi otra vida

**No poseo RWBY ni sus personajes, solo esta historia y sus Oc. Primero voy a aclarar algo que leí en los comentarios que admito fue mi culpa que se haya "confundido" como el género de este fanfiction:**

 **Primero: Vladia es un Oc (obvio) que aunque es la hermana "gemela" de Jaune, es de hecho adoptada; por eso es que ella tiene el pelo negro y ojos rojos, solo le dicen gemela por que al adoptarla tenia la misma edad de Jaune.**

 **Segundo: No creo que esto se vuelva harem debido a que no estoy muy apegado a ese género.**

 **Si mas preámbulo el capitulo cuatro.**

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]].**

No, esto no es posible, no a él, no al gran Roman Torchwick; se suponía que era una un negocio simple: entra, consigue el polvo, sale. Pero nooooooo; un par de Cazadores en esa tienda, claro la pequeña roja parecía mas una estudiante que otra cosa, pero era el que se quedo atrás el que realmente le preocupo.

Mientras trataba de saber donde es que las cosas se torcieron, el trato de relajarse en su silla favorita, palabra clave "trató" lo cual no era fácil debido a su situación; estar escondido en esta bodega en los muelles era irritante, en especial si tenía que trabajar con los miembros del White Fang. Volviendo al tema en cuestión había algo que le molestaba:

¿Realmente derrotó a los tres sin desenvainar su espada? Claro, Roman sabía que esos idiotas habían exagerado la historia para no parecer incompetentes frente a él, pero años en el negocio le dieron la capacidad de saber cuando alguien trata de salvar su pellejo y su instinto le decía que ellos decían la verdad o bueno la mayoría….la parte de que quemara la tienda que trataba de proteger aun parecía…. ¿Cuál era la expresión?... ¡Así! ¡Un enorme montón de mierda! ¿A quien trataban de engañar? Era obvio que ellos habían tratado de escapar causando la explosión _la cual en retrospectiva nos ayudo a escapar y fue una gran idea._ No es como si se los fuera a poder decir…..Neo estaba de muy mal humor y….bueno el necesitaba disciplinar al resto….eso es todo que le dirá al respecto.

Claro que eso significaba que tenia que darle explicaciones a "Cindy" de porque no tiene su cargamento de Polvo. Roman sabía que eso significaba la gran posibilidad de no ver el siguiente día… ¿Al menos que?...no eso es estúpido….. ¿O no lo es?

Al fin y al cabo no sería su culpa si el Polvo se quemo en la pelea por culpa de ese Cazador, tenía hasta mañana para poder arreglar los detalles de su "épico escape del Cazador Enloquecido", como dicen: "No tienes que ser el mas rápido para escapar de un Grimm, solo no tienes que ser el más lento de todos"

Y así después de esa línea de pensamiento, el caballero ladrón se acomodo en su silla fumando su puro importado de Vacuo sin saber las olas que su "mentirilla blanca" levantaría.

 **[[[[[[][][][][][][]]]][][]]][][][][[][][][]]][[[][][][]][][][]][][][][][][][]]]][][[]][][[][][]]]]]][]][[]]][][[]][[][[[[[[][[][][]]][][]][][]]][[[[[][][][][[]][][]][][][][][][].**

Vale durante el día era realmente hermosa; cielos azules, altos rascacielos y…... ¿un montón de personas rodeándolo mientras le piden que pose para sus Scroll? Esperen ¿QUE?

"Mira hacia aquí"

"Ves te lo dije es la copia exacta de ese personaje"

"O por Oum, se ve tan sexy"

"Oye Miltia ¿Crees que este dispuesto a hacer Yaoi con uno de los chicos de Junior?

" _Ok a la mierda, hay que correr de aquí"_

Ese era el pensamiento de Jaune Arc mientras se alejaba del público para buscar a su jefa y compañera de trabajo….y posiblemente evitar a esa dos; lo que menos le apetecía era despertar en un cuarto oscuro y que le digan que debe "hacerlo" con un chico para salir vivo de ahí.

"Yo vi 'Una película de Vacuo' señores…por los primeros 20 minutos pero era todo lo que necesitaba ver, Gracias por el trauma"

Su primer día de trabajo había ocurrido sin ningún problema, la noche anterior el había acordado con ***tos*** Glynda ***tos*** acerca de que si necesitaba ayuda el la llamaría y ella vendría volando _literalmente_.

Había sido fácil encajar, su jefa era amable y el resto de los trabajadores también; su primer trabajo era no era exigente disfrazarse de un personaje de una serié animada que solo se conseguía en formato O.V.A. por su contenido maduró. ¿Cual era el nombre?...a sí "Una canción de Polvo y Hielo. El traje no estaba mal un chaleco azul sobre una camisa blanca de algodón manga corta, con pantalones de lona y zapatos marrones, aparte debía usar una gabardina azul con capucha y sin mangas " _no estaría mal si no tuviera que usar esta bandera, en serio como se supone que esto es útil en la batalla",_ claro esto no significaba que no hubiese problemas:

Irónicamente fue el hecho de que él se parecía a uno de sus personajes lo que hacia su negocio difícil; todos querían una foto o algo y lo peor es que el no sabía nada de la serie. Podría ser problemático si alguien le preguntaba cual era su personaje favorito.

Su lugar de trabajo era un lugar simple; un edificio el cual tenía tres plantas de alto cada uno lo suficientemente espacioso como para el material de venta y aun así permitir a los compradores moverse sin dificultad. El edificio en sí, estaba dividido en funciones para cada pisó: El primer pisó servía como una tienda especializada en la cultura otacu; los mostradores tenían aun empleado especializado en cada tema que correspondían al material que vendieran. Por ejemplo su jefa _la que aun no puede encontrar entre toda esta gente_ , era especialista en Doramas, " _Hmmp no la veo"_ lo cual significa que esta en el tercer piso…

Ahora bien, ya que el primer piso era "la tienda" y el segundo se usaba como salón de usos múltiples para celebrar eventos especiales, el tercero era solo para el uso del Staff. Un oasis donde podían dejar de actuar como otros y ser ellos mismos.

" _El_ paraíso" pensó él mientras se disponía a pasar por los puertas de cristal reforzado cuando la vio: una Fauno-conejo albina vestido con atuendos igual de incómodos que el y una espada falsa en la cintura mientras usaba su tricornio para despedirse de unos clientes, ella era la dueña de todo el lugar y su nombre es: Juliet "Jules" Zapphire.

Mientras Jaune se acercaba podía ver como la sonrisa que llevaba se borraba de su rostro y era remplazada por un seño fruncido:

"Tsk, no puedo creer que deba usar esa voz cada vez que-¡A! Hey Jaune ¿Qué opinas de tu empleo hasta ahora?" pregunto pasando súbitamente de un estado a otro, esto hubiera causado una reacción diferente con otra persona de no ser por el hecho de que el sabe de lo frustrante que es interpretar a alguien muy diferente a quien eres realmente.

"Nada mal, pero se oyen cosas un poco…extrañas" dijo el mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza "No es que me este quejando claro esta, pero….. ¿Realmente no te molesta mi "situación" familiar?" preguntó el mientras miraba alrededor cerciorándose que nadie oyera de lo que estaban hablando.

Fue ahí cuando ella soltó una pequeña sonrisa, y le dijo: "Nah, todos aquí tienen un problema o dos por ejemplo yo; tengo que lidiar con unos…personajes poco agradables".

"¡Oh! Se de quien hablas" dijo el cuando creyó comprender a lo que se refería "Deben ser muchos los que molestan por tu herencia Faunística" dijo el perdiendo completamente la mirada perpleja de parte de su jefa, la cual paso a ser una de nervios completamente asustada y luego paso a su estado sonriente.

"¡OH! Si, eso; claro yo…me refería a eso" dijo ella de forma algo extraña, lo cual Jaune siendo…..pues él, ignoro completamente.

"En fin creo que es hora de que siga mi turno, tan solo espero que esas gemelas-trato de retirarse solo para ser detenido por una mano con un férreo agarré en su hombro causando que el se volteara y descubriera los ojos rosa rojizo de su jefa que ahora lo miraban con férrea determinación:

"Oye Jaune, ¿No te has olvidado de tu promesa acerca de esta noche en el tercer piso? ¿No?" dijo ella cuando lo miraba como si pudiera ver su alma.

"¿Qué?... ¡a!...sí…no, no lo e olvidado, por supuesto hare…. _eso_ " dijo el de manera discreta causando que su jefa soltara una risita y se fuera.

El no se sentía cómodo haciendo algo tan personal frente a todos sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo pero….el hizo una promesa y un Arc cumple sus promesas a cualquier costo.

Al dirigirse de nuevo a la entrada de la tienda para entrar ver si lo necesitaban para algo más, oyó a través del Scroll de un cliente la noticia del prototipo de un dirigible cerca de su pueblo natal.

"O bueno, estoy seguro que no tiene nada que ver conmigo".

 **[][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][[[][][][[][][[][]]][][[]][]][]][]][][[][]][[][][[[][][][]]][][]]]]][][][][][][]][][[]][][][[][][][][][][][][][][]]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][].**

"Hmmp, Hmmp, Hmmp, Hmmp, Hmmp"

Dentro de la cabina del prototipo de dirigible más avanzando nunca antes creado _y recientemente robado_ , se podía escuchar una tonada algo peculiar; era claramente infantil y alegré, pero debido a que la persona tarareándola era alguien que expedía un aura aterradora esa tonada era capaz de congelar la sangre del más valiente Cazador.

"Jaune, podre y pequeño Jaune, teníamos un trató; tenias que llamar cada noche o iría por ti" dijo esa persona a nadie en particular mientras revisaba si su lanza tenia filo.

La persona en cuestión tenia una apariencia particular; su cabello era de un color negro azabache que estaba recogido en dos coletas en la parte baja posterior de su cabeza que combinaba con su armadura de cuerpo completo, similar pasaba con sus ojos, capaz y lanza de color rojo sangre, siendo esta ultima la que mas llamaba la atención por el hecho de brillar por si misma con una luz antinatural. Mirando su rostro en el parabrisas ella observó la parte de su cuerpo que mas odiaba, usando su lengua para levantar su labios vio sus incisivos…o mejor dicho "COLMILLOS".

Me pregunto si soy medio Fauno.

El nombre de esta persona es Vladia Arc, también es conocida como Vladia la Empaladora o Vladia la Sangrienta y es la sexta persona en recibir el apellido de parte de Arthur y Joan Arc. Aunque es adoptada es considerada la "hermana gemela" de Jaune debido a su edad.

Ella es con caso especial debido a que, si bien tenia talento para ser Cazadora; su falta de interés por tal además de solo seguir indicaciones de su familia termino convirtiéndola en la primera persona en ser expulsada de una escuela de combate por ser "demasiado violenta"

"Oum, si tan salo esos pilotos hubiesen aceptado llevarme amablemente envés de llamarme "salvaje de ojos rojos" no me abría puesto tan…. _irascible"_ pero bueno ella solo los noqueo y los dejo dentro de una instalación con defensas automáticas anti-Grimms, estarán bien… _creo._

"Ahora esto es genial, solo pongo la dirección en el GPS y la nave hace el resto… ¿Pero? ¿Cómo hago que aterrice?...

"Tsk, como sea".

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][]][][][][][][][]][][][[][][][[][[[][][[][][.**

Bien es hora de la verdad.

Mientras Jaune trataba de calmar sus nervios antes de abrir la puerta, no pudo evitar sentirse igualmente emocionado. Por fin podría tocar su _música_ sin preocuparse por que lo juzguen:

"No puedo evitarlo estoy tan ansioso" decía mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta con el cartel "solo empleados" y conocer a los amigos de su jefa-¡solo para ser recibido por cinco figuras vestidas con mantas oscuras y mascaras! Dentro de una habitación oscura solamente iluminado por velas, esto solo dejo una opción a seguir: Darse la vuelta y correr como loco antes de ser atrapado, " _¡YO YA VI "UNA PELÍCULA DE VACUO", Y SE COMO TERMINA ESTO!"_ pensó esto mientras se preparaba para huir pero antes que pudiera hacer esto alguien lo interrumpió:

"¡JAUNE ESPERA! ARRRGG-CHICOS QUITENSE ESO, LES DIJE QUE ERA MALA IDEA" se oyó decir a una voz familiar mientras a varias personas luchar contra las sabanas para poder quitárselas sin caerse, cuando Jaune se dio la vuelta vio a su jefa y a otras cuatro personas que no había visto antes en la tienda:

"Perdón por eso, los chicos creían que debíamos dar una impresión de ser 'personas interesantes' de darse la vuelto y comenzar a presentar a las personas en la habitación:

"Jaune estos son el grupo, grupo este es Jaune" dijo mientras las otras 4 personas lo saludaban y el devolvía el gesto. Fue cuando el primero de ellos; un chico Mistraliano a juzgar por su _frac_ negro sin mangas, el que contrastaba con su pelo rubio platinado y sus ojos verdes, su calzado eran zapatos abiertos que le permitía verle los dedos.

"Saludos Jaune espero que nos llevemos bien, mi nombre es Kuro Ichi" dijo de una manera cortes antes de ser interrumpido por la chica a lado de él.

"Heya Jaune, me alegra ver sangre nueva en este lugar" dijo ella con una sonrisa depredadora con dientes aserrados mientras se acercaba _demasiado_ a él. "Enid, calmante….no necesitamos que lo asustes antes de escuchar lo que tenemos que decir" dijo una voz que venía desde las sombras, esto causo que la chica Enid se encogiera de hombros y se sentara:

La apariencia de ella era inusual; su cabello púrpura tenia una trenza que le llegaba a la parte de la espalda baja mientras tenia dos flequillos en frente, uno de ellos lo suficientemente largo para cubrir el lado derecho de su cara. Su ropa parecía ser un uniforme colegial el cual daba la sensación de ser gótico de alguna clase que combinaba con sus botas carmesí que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos los cuales eran ambarinos con pupilas verticales como los de un gato o una serpiente, eso sumado a sus dientes darían la idea de que ella era un Fauno, sin embargo noto que a diferencia de Jules ella tenia dificultad para ver en la habitación mal iluminada. _¿Extraño?_

Luego de un momento de silencio la tercera persona en el espacio visual se adelanto mientras todos dejaron a la figura envuelta en las sombras para el final:

"Yo, mi nombre es Edward Goldsmit y te haré una estrella" dijo un hombre que parecía estar entre los últimos 20 posiblemente casi en los treinta, además de aparentemente creía que no podía tener suficiente oro alrededor del cuello teniendo en cuenta todos las cadenas que rebotaban en su pecho. _"Literalmente lo puede usar como un chaleco aprueba de balas"_

Su piel morena revelaba su origen en Vacuo al igual que su ojo café. Su atuendo consistía en una chaqueta negra con bordes dorados que combinaba con sus pantaloncillos y su gorra, lo único que no seguía este patrón eran sus zapatillas completamente blancas.

Jaune no pudo evitar sentir algo de orgullo al oír a un extraño decir que tiene potencial para alcanzar sus sueños mientras le daba una sonrisa que decía un millón de Líen- no _literalmente_ tenía dientes de oro con la frase "UN MILLÓN DE LÍEN" escrito en ellos.

Mientras él y Jaune se daban un apretón de manos, Jules había encendido la única lámpara de pie en la habitación haciendo que la insipiente luz iluminara el rostro de la última persona en ser presentada.

Cuando Jaune vio a esta persona solo pudo sentir una cosa: confusión. El hombre frente a él no parecía alguien que estuviese interesado en el manga Mistraliano, sino alguien sacado del ejército después de ser sazonado por los horrores de la guerra. Fue entonces cuando el decidió presentarse:

"Mi nombre es Krisoff Reddu y realmente queríamos conocerte" dijo el "soldado" mientras encendía un cigarrillo. El porque Jaune pensaba en el como un soldado era obvio: aparte de su uniforme de camuflaje militar, su pelo en café en forma de cola de caballo y sus ojos- _ejemm…_ ojo verde si el parche en el lado izquierdo era señal de algo malo. Tenía rastros que lo delataban como alguien que a estado en el campo de batalla; su postura, la forma que miraba la habitación…todo decía que era ex-militar.

"Bien supongo que tienes preguntas acerca de nosotros" dijo Jules mientras todos tomaban asiento alrededor de la mesa, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas expectantes que todos le daban.

"Bueno la verdad si; me podrían decir ¿De que se trata todo esto? Pregunto el confundido.

"Pues bien veraz ¿Q-Que sabes acerca de la literatura de terror?" pregunto Enid mientras se volvía a acercar a Jaune de manera predadora.

"Solo que es altamente censurada en la mayoría de reinos excepto en Atlas donde es completamente prohibida" respondió el rubio recordando todas las horas que paso buscando en el CCQ a altas horas de la noche.

Lo que la gente de Remmant ignora es que de hecho este género de terror es el que más dolores de cabeza ha traído a las autoridades; debido a las opiniones polarizadas que reciben de parte de la población civil. Mientras unos creen que es necesario suprimirla lo más posible otros creen que debe dejarse que la población lea y aprenda a controlar esa emoción para evitar que cuando los civiles se encuentren en una situación de alto estrés ellos no sean afectados por la parálisis del miedo.

Además otros creen que el prohibirla es igual que limitar el derecho de expresión y sería como si no hubiesen aprendido nada de la "Guerra de los Colores" contra Mantle. Todas estas razones era algo que para Jaune se sentía poco un balde de agua fría cada vez que tratara de expresarse ante los demás, escalones en una escalera sin fin.

"Bien Jaune….cuando y-yo _mmmp_ te contrate realmente necesitaba asegurarme que fueses alguien de confianza" dijo Jules mientras su rostro se ponía rojo y desviaba la mirada "Asi que…..yo b-bueno despues pues que me pidieras usar el bañó…." Dijo ella con dificultad causando que Jaune levantara una ceja forzándola a ir al grano:

"Yo revise tu perfil de Social-LINK y vi tus obras de arte" dijo ella recuperando algo de firmeza en su voz.

" _Bueno mierda…. ¿ahora qué? ¿Le gustaron? ¿Dirá que eran de mal gusto? ¿Dirán que son raras?-"_

"Meencantaron, quisiera que te unieras a nuestro club"

"¿Eh? ¿Club? No entiendo" dijo nuestro confundido rubio.

"Veras nuestro club es singular" dijo Krissof por fin uniéndose a la conversación "Somos amantes del genero de terror y tu tienes mucho talento en eso así que…. ¿Qué dices? ¿Entras?" pregunto el "soldado" mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo.

En eso Jaune sintió algo que solo podía referirse como euforia pura, por primer vez en su vida alguien que no era de su familia (aparte del misterioso Cazador) realmente le había gustado sus obras pero ¿estarán interesados en su Magnun Opus? después de limpiarse una lágrima de felicidad el respondió:

"¿Cuándo empiezo?"

 **Y fin, para los que tengan dudas, Vladia se parece a Kuvira de Avatar: La leyenda de Korra y Enid se parece a Magane de RE: Creator. Dejen review o envíen PM.**


	5. Extra 1 Los fans y el nuevo uniforme

**No poseo RWBY ni sus personajes eso es propiedad de Rooster Theeth y Monty Oum. Este capitulo explicara algunas cosas que no e podido por el formato centrista de un solo personaje, por lo cual revelara información crucial desde el punto de vista de otros personajes.**

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ R, W, B, Y, N, P, R. Reaccionan a J ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]].**

 _Fragmento 7: La Heredera._

Winter estaba pálida y teniendo en cuenta que ella era Atlesiana eso era decir mucho. En su mano se encontraba en un agarre fuerte su Scroll, el cual parecía estar a punto de romperse mientras la taza de te que sostenía en la otra mano parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento.

Esto causo que Weiss se comenzará a preocupar; su hermana era una Especialista del ejército de Atlas bajo el mando del célebre General James Ironwood ¿Qué podía preocuparla tanto? ¿Acaso el Bullhead en el que iban había sido comprometido por el White Fang? O… ¿Talvez algo le había pasado algo a madre? O peor ¡ ¿Padre trataba de hacerla volver a Atlas?!

¿Winter que pasa? Pregunto la heredera de la Schnee Dust Company mientras trataba de mantener su rostro neutral mientras miraba a su hermana. Ella se tuvo que dar cuenta de que había dejado que sus preocupaciones fueran divisadas por su hermana menor, ya que ella tosió _falsamente_ en su puño para recobrar la compostura y explicarle la situación:

"Weiss, me temo que deberás quedarte en Atlas por tu propio bien" dijo ella tratando de usar su expresión mas estoica, la cual no engañaban a Weiss la cual no podía equivocarse con esos ojos. Eran los mismos ojos que ella tenia cuando encontró a su madre inconsciente por intoxicación etílica.

"¡ ¿QUÉ, POR QUE?! ¿Es el White Fang?... ¿O le paso algo a madre?" cuestiono ella dándose cuenta de su desliz y recuperando la compostura. En eso Winter puso su cara maternal y le dijo:

"Weiss, Vale es peligroso; acabo de recibir un informe a cerca de un robo fallido que término en una explosión, y lo peor es que no hubo arrestos" le dijo ella con un tono que hizo sentir a Weiss como una niña pequeña que recibía una amonestación de parte de su maestra.

"Bueno si….pero eso pasa incluso en Atlas y…."

"Y eso no es todo; hace unas semanas un tren que venia de Mistral a Vale por poco es destruido con todos sus pasajeros a bordo ¡Por el White Fang!" dijo ella mientras usaba su Scroll, posiblemente para enviar ordenes de dar la vuelta al piloto del Bullhead.

"Con todo respeto hermana; el White Fang no es algo que pueda evitar escondiéndome en Atlas….. _tenemos demasiadas tumbas en el cementerio para probarlo"_ dijo casi susurrando la última parte.

Esto talvez hizo que el corazón de Winter se estrujara ya que ella desvío la mirada. Ella sabia que era un golpe bajo….pero….realmente necesitaba alejarse de Atlas…..alejarse de él.

"Además si no hago esto yo…..yo…"

Yo no se, esa era la verdad, estaría limitada a ser el títere de Jackes Schnee. Eso sería imperdonable; para ella para si misma.

Fue entonces que noto que su hermana estaba demasiado callada de una manera que ella nunca había visto, esto solo hizo que se preocupara; ¿había sido muy cruel? ¿Winter estaba enojada con ella? Cuando parecía que ella solo tomaría su pose militar y se retiraría como usualmente lo hacia cuando no podía tocar cierto tema, Winter la sorprendió poniendo una mano en su hombro y diciéndole:

"Weiss…te entiendo, se por que no quieres ir a Atlas" esas palabras claramente hicieron efecto en ella poniéndola nerviosa:

"Winter…y-yo no se….d-de que me estas hablando" dijo ella recordando el por que nunca a sido capaz de guardar secretos a su hermana la cual aparentemente tomo el intento de Weiss de mentir con partes iguales de humor y consternación; Ya que mientras vio una ligera sonrisa que se fue tan rápido como llego, también noto que sus ojos tomaron un tono inquisitorio.

"Si así lo quieres bien, pero…recuerda que yo hice lo mismo cuando me uní a el ejército de Atlas, así que te entiendo" dijo ella antes de volver a su pose militar "Además el director Ozpin nunca dejaría que alguien como el que quemo la tienda se acercara a Beacon". Los Schnee nunca dejan que sus sentimientos los embarguen.

"Winter ¿Por qué? Tu nunca cambias de opinión" esa no era un alago era un hecho; su hermana nunca había dado un paso atrás en la vida, ni siquiera contra su padre.

Fue entonces que su hermana sin dejar su rigor militar le sonrió y le dijo: "Por que durante toda la conversación, solo mostraste miedo a la idea de volver a Atlas"

Esto causo un ligero tono de color rojo en las mejillas de la heredera al recordar que esto podía ser visto como un signo de debilidad entre los miembros de la SDC, pero eso no importaba aquí y ahora…no con su hermana.

"Winter…..GRACIAS" dijo ella mientras se inclinaba en una forma sofisticada sosteniendo los bordes de su falda con la punta de los dedos.

Su hermana luego le devolvió el saludo y se retiro posiblemente a la cabina para poder hablar con el piloto.

Eso la dejo solo con sus pensamientos tratando de poner orden a su cabeza:

Ella iría a Beacon, formaría el mejor equipo y se graduarían con honores. Si, ese era el plan, sin desviaciones de ningún tipo…. ¿cierto? No, no podía tener dudas ahora, no cuando estaba tan cerca.

Claro ella sabía que no sería fácil; muchos tratarían de sacarle provecho a su nombre y otros tratarían de hundirla por él, _posiblemente algunos de sus compañeros de equipos._ Pero bueno era una Schnee y ese era el pan de cada día con su familia.

Sin embargo eso no era importante por que en este momento Beacon era un verdadero faro de esperanza.

Lo que ambas hermanas desconocían era que debido a la orden previa de dar la vuelta y luego volver al curso original el piloto no tuvo más remedio que tomar otra ruta diferente a la original, evitando así encontrarse con el dirigible experimental recientemente robado que se dirigía a la misma dirección.

Winter pudo haberlo detenido al ser Especialista de Atlas y tener la habilidad y autoridad, pero como no lo vio, el dirigible siguió su rumbo sin ningún problema causando que esta acción tuviese consecuencias que ni siquiera el hombre de verde podía a ver visto venir.

 _O bien, ¿Cuanto daño podía causar un dirigible experimental que llevaba el primer prototipo de un cañón de riel electromagnético en posesión de una adolescente?_

 **[[[[[[[[[[[[][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][]]]]]][][][][][][]][]][][][][][]]]][][][[][][][][]]][[][][][]]]][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][]]]]]][][][][][][][][][[][][][]]**

Pero que aburrido.

Era lo único que la chica Fauno-Cebra podía pensar. Ella estaba en su tienda de manga favorito; aunque técnicamente ya cerraron la dueña le permitía quedarse dentro en las noches cuando no tenia donde ir….en otras palabras no tenia ganas de oír a sus "vecinos" en sus "charlas motivacionales"

Ella se encontraba en el almacén de bienes, dentro de una bolsa de dormir que era mas cálida que su sudadera verde y su top blanco sin mangas; sus pantalones blues jeans se encontraban tirados en el piso dejándola sola en su ropa interior blanca, ella nunca usaba calcetas y su zapatillas yacían recostadas contra un muro. La luz de la lámpara impulsada por Polvo eléctrico alumbraba con su tenue luz azul la habitación y sus ocupantes. Aparte de ella solo había otra persona en la habitación:

Un chico humano de ascendencia Atliense pelirrojo el cual estaba vestido con un mono verde y gorra a juego que delataban su trabajo como conserje en el local.

El era la única persona que parecía realmente preocupado por ella era su amigo/compañero del crimen/hombro para llorar; el cual recibía el nombre de Pierce. Lamentablemente el estaba mas interesado en su Scroll que en ponerle atención. Solo había una cosa que hacer:

Se salió de su bolsa de dormir con cuidado de no hacer un ruido luego se situó detrás de el calculando el ángulo y la forma, fue cuando se dio cuenta del momento perfecto cuando se lanzo hacia adelante y….

Sus pechos golpearon la parte posterior de la cabeza de su amigo, la cual quedo entrapada entrar ellos mientras el pelirrojo daba un ligero "salto", quedando inclinado sobre sí con sus piernas extendidas en forma de V dejando caer su Scroll al tratar de calmar su corazón y evitar un infarto. Fue entonces que la chica fauno en una extraña muestra de orgullo grito algo que el chico esperaba que nadie más oyera:

¡TECNICA SECRETA DEL CLAN DE LA CEBRA! ¡LA TRAMPA DE LOS PECHOS CELESTIALES! Y con eso causo que el chico supiera que debía contraatacar:

Usando el peso combinado de su "atacante" y el suyo el logro dejarla fuera de balance al inclinarse aun mas adelante y abrir sus piernas de manera que las plantas de sus pies miraban en direcciones diferentes en un asombroso despliegue de flexibilidad, logrando así que el mismo impulso causara que ella golpeará el piso con su rostro. Solo para levantarse como sí nada hubiese ocurrido, antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a su amigo como si se tratarán de personajes rivales de un anime.

"Veo que la edad no te a hecho lento" dijo ella mientras tomaba la posición de Seiza y miraba a su amigo mientras irradiaba un aur E, la cual se disipo inmediatamente.

"Pero te tardaste con terminar…. ¿Lo?...que estuvieras haciendo" dijo ella tratando de hacer una expresión seria, solo para terminar en un puchero.

"Estuviste esperando ¿eh?" dijo el mientras levantaba su Scroll del suelo sabiendo que era el modelo resistente. "Supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo, lo siento Corey"

Esto llamo la atención de la chica identificada como Corey, causando que ambos pares de orejas se movieran por interés y curiosidad:

"Y ¿Qué es?" pregunto ella cuando vio esto como una forma de parar su aburrimiento. Fue ahí cuando su amigo se volteo con una sonrisa:

"Veras, tengo la teoría de que hay un héroe anónimo en Vale" dijo el con un tono mas emocionado que antes mientras miraba a su amiga.

Curiosamente en el mismo edificio; en una habitación del tercer piso, cierto rubio que acababa de terminar de cantar a sus nuevos amigos ha cerca de la historia de un hombre con una cara extra en la parte posterior de su cabeza que lo condujo al suicidio, no pudo evitar sentir una ligera sensación d como cuando su suerte esta ha punto de actuar.

De vuela en la bodega en el sótano; Pierce le termino de explicar a Corey de donde saco su teoría:

"Varias fuentes indicaban acerca de varias "buenas acciones" llevadas a cabo por un aparente "buen samaritano" que siempre era descrito como rubio con ojos azules, cuyos rasgos eran bastante femeninos…..

…En ese momento Jaune quería golpear al primer pelirrojo que se le pasara enfrenté…

Tanto Roman Torchwick, Phyrra Nikos, Nora Valkyrie y Rubí Rose pasaron toda la noche evitando a las personas rubias….

"Además si vez el cronograma en el Scroll, claramente te darás cuenta de que estos "eventos" siguen una línea que va desde una parte de Mistral hasta Vale, siendo la última el robo frustrado en la tienda de polvo y…."

Corey sabia que su amigo estaba en las teorías de conspiración y todo….. Pero ella se desconecto de lo que su amigo decía hace tiempo y su mente le dijo que solo había una cosa por hacer:

 _Click._

La diatriba de su amigo murió cuando oyó el familiar sonido de su Scroll y volteando lentamente para confirmar sus miedos.

Corey había descargado toda la información a Social Link:

"¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!" dijo el mientras trataba de recuperar su artículo electrónico de las manos de su amiga-

La cual metió el Scroll entre sus pechos y haciéndolos rebotar para enfatizar el punto:

"Mira realmente ambos sabemos que nunca ibas a publicar eso y hubieras dejado pasar una gran oportunidad" dijo ella de manera relajada.

Esto hizo que Pierce pensara en las posibles consecuencia de las acciones de su amiga…..y no encontró ninguna, al fin y al cabo no es como su las personas de Vale creyeran todo lo que leen ¿cierto? No es como si esa persona está cerca de ellos ¿cierto? Así que:

¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar?

 **[][][]][][]][][][][]][][][]]]][]][]]]]]]][]][]]]]]]]]]][][][][]][][]][][][][][][][][]][][[[[][][][]][][[[][][][[][][][[][][][[][],**

Glynda no sabía que decir; no más bien no sabía que estaba decir pero no sin rebajarse de nivel. Cuando Ozpin le dijo que viera el interior de un paquete que James les había enviado, el cual se encontraba aun en el área de desembarque de los Bullheads y necesitaba ser llevado a la bodega de equipos pues…. no se imaginó….esto, sea lo que sea:

"Ozpin ¿Qué en el nombre de los hermanos es esto?" logro preguntar después de renunciar a la idea de descifrarlo por sí misma, a lo que Ozpin respondió:

"Esto Glynda es el medio para proteger a Jaune en Beacon" dijo el director mientras bebía de su tasa de café humeante, causando que la gran y poderosa Glynda Goodwitch hiciera algo que no haría frente sus alumnos:

"¿eh?" exclamo ella mientras miraba a su jefe como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza; ella sabía que Jaune corría riesgos en la instalación y más con los otros alumnos pero ¿exactamente cómo es que esto iba a ayudarlo? Pensó ella mientras miraba a la cosa dentro de la caja blindada de más de dos metros de altura de color negro:

Dentro yacía una figura de un color aún más negro que el paquete mismo el cual se asemejaba a una armadura de caballeros antigua: más alto que Ironwood y más ancho que Port " _bueno no tanto"_ con una apariencia amenazante y un extraño adorno de plumas rojas en la parte posterior de su casco.

"Esto Glynda, es el futuro en el combate contra el Grimm…..o por lo menos es lo que dijo James" contesto el director de Beacon "Según él era parte de un proyecto para fortalecer las colonias más alegadas de Atlas…pero que lo detuvieron para comenzar con otro"

Fue ahí cuando Glynda entendió de qué se trataba todo: "te lo dio para que Jaune sirva como piloto de pruebas y así demostrar al consejo que es funcional ¿cierto? En ese momento el personal en la zona evacuo de inmediato.

"Glynda si lo pones así suena muy mal pero debes recordar que hago esto por el bien de Jaune y que….." el resto de su explicación murió en su boca cuando Glynda uso su semblante para tomar la taza de Ozpin…. Y lanzarla por la ventana, esto claro sin saber que cierta ladrona de Vacuo esperaba a alguien justo debajo de ESA ventana antes de recibir un baño de café….caliente, muy caliente.

Tanto el shock como de Ozpin por ser separado de su dulce néctar de manera tan brutal y fría por parte de su amiga, así como el estado de incredulidad de parte de esta de poner a un civil en esa cosa, ninguno noto que uno de los técnicos se había quedado. Y mucho menos notaron que él había alterado el sistema de sellado hermético del salón usado para enviar a los aspirante a el Bosque Esmeralda.

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][].**

Cuando Jaune salió de su trabajo y se dirigía a Beacon con una sonrisa en la cara no pudo evitar sentir que alguien lo observaba. Deteniéndose frente las puertas de cristal transparente que dejaban que la calle oscura fuera alumbrada por las luces fluorescentes del local. El procedió a mirar a los alrededores del local, las calles y avenidas y encontró….nada, todo estaba vacío:

"Tal vez fue mi imaginación, supongo que tantas sorpresas me están afectando" dijo a nadie en particular, perdiendo por completo el par de ojos ambarinos que podían verlo en la oscuridad de la noche:

Su dueña; una gata fauno que lo vigilaba desde un tejado estuvo a punto de sisear, solo deteniéndose al recordar con quien se enfrentaba y lo que paso la última vez que se encontraron. Ella no sabía que podía estar haciendo alguien como él aquí al fin y al cabo:

Como olvidar al hombre que detuvo al tren y logro vencer a Adam.

 **Omake:**

Cuando Jaune se dio cuenta de donde lo estaban espiando exigió a la persona que saliera, la persona en si lo sorprendió; un hombre de mediana edad posiblemente de Vacuo, el cual usaba un traje completo de color purpura y un peinado afro. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que usaba un bastón.

El hablo de manera criptica de manera criptica: "Yo sé quién eres, porque no te lastimas aun cuando estas en medio de accidentes letales" dijo el haciendo que Jaune se pusiera nervioso y retrocediera un poco:

"Oye amigo yo no sé…."

"Es porque eres mi opuesto" dijo el mientras avanzaba dando claros signos de dolor cada vez que dada un paso "Los niños lo saben; ¡SOY EL HOMBRE DE CRISTAL! ¡SOY EL HOMBRE DE CRISTAL!

Fue ahí cuando Jaune corrió como loco y se encerró en su habitación en Beacon"

 **Fin del episodio, dejen su review o PM.**


	6. Capitulo 5 Ciertos incidentes menores p1

**No poseo RWBY o sus personajes es le pertenece a Monty Oum y Rooster Teeth yo solo poseo esta historia. Para empezar perdón por la tardanza solo que me había topado con problemas de cómo seguir esta historia. O les advierto, lean el capítulo completo para evitar confusiones y recuerden solo porque un personaje diga o recuerde algo de tal forma no lo hace cierto así que no tomen todo como lo que indudablemente pasó.**

Capítulo 5: Ciertos incidentes menores.

Las noches estrelladas de Vale eran hermosas; sin el mismo nivel de smog de Atlas y la seguridad que falta en Mistral. Esta visión sería suficiente para que cualquiera se desconectara e hiciera algo cursi y romántico, cualquiera menos Blake Belladona.

No es que fuese insensible a la atmósfera pero cuando estás viendo las estrellas porque saltas de techo en techo sobre los edificios debido a que tienes que huir…..eso realmente mata el momento.

Ahí está ella tratando de comenzar su nueva vida cuando de repente ¡bam! El pasado viene a por ella. Simplemente era injusto; ella iría a ver si tenía una oportunidad de trabajar con la chica fauno quees dueña del lugar: ¡Y justamente se tenía que encontrar con él! El hombre que venció a Adam en el tren.

"Oum, esto debe ser karma" exclamo ella cuando divisó su escondite: un edificio viejo con las paredes de yeso resquebrajadas y sin la mayoría de cristales en la ventanas la entrada principal carecía de alguna puerta y estaba cubierto de cinta policial extremadamente vieja.

Ella no bajo a nivel de la calle sino que salto a del tejado que estaba hacia el del edificio donde residía temporalmente. Después de entrar ella navego silenciosamente por los pasillos sin importarle mirar dentro de las demás habitaciones hasta llegar al suyo.

Cuando hizo esto ella rápidamente cerro las puertas y ventanas….más o menos usando maderos y cortinas a medio comer por las polillas y se hecho a un rincón a pensar que hace en adelante:

Si bien podía seguir huyendo el dinero no duraría demasiado, sin embargo sabiendo que….Él estaba en la ciudad no podía arriesgarse a salir. _Supongo que solo me resta ir a Beacon._ Era un buen plan…..y técnicamente el único que tenía así que….

¿Pero por qué él debía estar aquí? Literalmente ella podía recordar lo que pasó ese día y no lo podía creer, bueno no lo podía creer ahora y tal vez nunca lo haga, pero estaba reciente en su memoria:

\- **Flashback** -

Ella no sabía que pensar; aunque ella sabía que el White Fang luchaba por la igualdad de su especie, ella no veía la utilidad de esto….todo. No más, no más mientras miraba a Adam transformarse en ese asesino despiadado que tenía enfrente simplemente este no era su amigo y alguna vez amante.

Después de destruir a los nuevos tipos de drones de la SDC lograron encontrar la carga de polvo la cual sería usada por ellos a favor del White Fang….o eso era lo que ella creía hasta que Adam dijo que haría volar el tren con explosivos matando a todo los pasajeros. Eso fue todo, ella abandonaría el White Fang…

….. Y a Adam.

"¡Adam nosotros no podemos hacer esto!" dijo ella tratando de hacerlo ver su error: "Estas personas son inocentes, no tienen nada que ver con las minas de polvo"

Esperando a que su amigo reaccionara Blake no noto la cubeta con agua y jabón que se derramo en todo el piso por causa de un rubio que había entrado por error al último vagón y decidió esconderse tras varios contenedores.

"Ja, bromeas Blake. Esos humanos "inocentes" viven cómodamente gracias al sufrimiento de nuestros hermanos que mueren colectando Polvo en las minas" dijo el acercándose a ella con una mano en el pomo de su espada. El no noto que el chico rubio marcaba a las autoridades usando su Scroll.

"Tal vez tal vez no, pero esto no ayudará a nuestra causa" dijo ella apretando el agarre de su arma más cerca de ella y ponderaba sus posibilidades: en un duelo contra él, tarde o temprano la vencería debido a su habilidad con la espada, su única opción era busca una distracción que le permita desactivar la bomba y huir…. ¿Pero cuál?

Fue cuando miro a su alrededor haciendo que Adam buscara lo que estaba haciendo que su duda fue respondida en la forma de un chico rubio con un impermeable militar el cual no hacía nada para esconder el juego de vaina y espada que el llevaba colgando de una correa de cuero en la cintura del pantalón, solo había una explicación lógica de quien podía ser:

"¡Cazador!" gritaron ambos faunos uno con más alivio que el otro. Por primera vez en su vida la suerte parecía sonreírle a la fauno gato, que pena que ella no supiera que la persona en la que había puesto sus esperanzas no fuera más que un chico sin habilidad que solo trataba de encontrar el bañó y se metió en ese lío por error.

"No m-miren, no es lo que parece" dijo el tratando de salir ileso de la situación lo cual no parecía ser plausible. En ese momento el fauno terrorista pelirrojo decidió que no dejaría cabos sueltos.

Desenvainando su espada él se lanzó hacia adelanté sin siquiera tocar el suelo, usando su velocidad apunto la punta de su katana al torso de su enemigo el cual no parecía poder esquivar a tiempo-

 **Click.**

De alguna manera el metal del arma de Adam no atravesó la piel de su objetivo lo que hizo que ambos faunos se congelaran el sonido metálico solo significaba una cosa; cuando el Cazador humano levanto su impermeable ambos se dieron cuenta de la verdad:

Ahí reluciente y magnífico se encontraba el escudo más fuerte que se ha visto en Remmant, claro que él terrorista fauno espadachín no se dejó deslumbrar por ello, así que atacó…o por lo menos trato.

De alguna extraña manera Adam Taurus había resbalado; si resbalado, de una manera que solo podía llamarse "fuera de carácter", el Adam Taurus, la bestia sangrienta líder del White Fang en Vale, había resbalado en el piso igual que lo haría un personaje de una tira cómica.

Ciego de ira por la presencia del humano, él se había puesto en marcha sin darse cuenta del piso húmedo y enjabonado causando así su situación actual. Esto no lo dejo muy contentó con el rubio que solo parecía repetir algo como: "Gracias a mi suerte" en un tono casi decepcionado el cual solo confundió a Blake, ya que Adam solo le interesaba cortarlo.

"Así que….realmente eres un experto ¿eh?" dijo la bestia sangrienta causando una cara de confusión en el rubio que fue remplazada por una de comprensión y luego terror. Una falacia ¿claro está? Era obvio que se había dado cuenta del temperamento de Adam y usaba juegos mentales para hacerlo cometer errores. Claramente un sádico.

"E-Espera no me hagas daño, no soy un Cazador". Si un sádico completo, pero un sádico que le comprara tiempo para apagar las bombas y huir del grupo.

 **-Lo que pasaba en la mente de Adam en esos momentos: -**

Ira, pura y simple. Sin filtrar como el día que aprendió a odiar a los humanos y el día que debió a comenzar a usar la máscara que ahora parecía estorbarle por su limitado campo de visión; Ahora más que nunca necesitaba tener completo conocimiento de lo que le rodeaba; este humano no tenía reparos de poner trampas y usar juegos mentales, no era un chico jugando hace un héroe era alguien que veía el valor del pragmatismo. Este tipo era peligroso.

Debido a esto, Adam no podía apartar su mirada y tratar de saber que era lo que Blake hacia tanto. Posiblemente ella había llegado a la misma conclusión que él y había decidido quedarse atrás. Que adversario tan formidable; eliminar las ventajas del enemigo para dejarlo en terreno o igual, poner trampas para separarlo de su compañera y obligarlo a un 1vs1.

Casi le aplaudiría, casi, si no fuese por el hecho que él ha practicado toda su vida para pelear contra enemigo de igual o mayor poder así que este truco no era nada. Con eso es mente se abalanzo contra el cazador evitando por completo el piso y liberando un potente corte vertical contra el enemigo solo para corral el aire y luego oír un ruido de algo deslizándose debajo de él. Al voltearse se dio cuenta que el cazador estaba detrás de él.

La táctica era que cuando el cazador usara su escudo para bloquear su ataque el haría una finta e iría contra sus piernas, nunca esperó a que su oponente prefiriera usar el piso resbaloso para escapar.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo; la bomba ya debería haber estallado en vez de eso estaban desactivadas y Blake no se veía por ningún lado. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Tenía un compañero? ¿Había eliminado a Blake? Su tren de pensamiento se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta que el tren desaceleraba- no, no el tren. El vagón.

Claro era tan obvio, ese debía ser el plan desde el principio, distraerlos para desconectar el vagón. Él debía salir de aquí y lo hubiese hecho de no ser por la familiar sensación de una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo que volvió todo el mundo en negro.

" _Blake"_ fue su último pensamiento antes de desvanecerse en la inconsciencia. El no noto que el Cazador corría como loco hacia la salida tratando de no quedar atrapado con el cuándo despertará de su siesta, y luego salto del vagón hacia el tren

 **-Lo que pasaba en la mente de Jaune.-**

Si él tenía éxito en esto buscaría un empleo en Beacon, no importa si es de conserje, palabra de Arc. Una vez más su injusta suerte lo había salvado; Muchos dirían que es un héroe por descubrir este complot, el solo puede decir: ¡AL DIABLO, QUE EL HEROÍSMO SE LO QUEDE OTRO! El solo quiere vivir otro día más.

No había nada de calculado en el teniendo ganas de ir al baño y se perdiera buscando uno sólo para entrar en el último vagón lleno de terrorista…. Bueno solo dos….pero no es el punto, el punto es: ¡el entro en un vagón con terroristas! Jaune siendo él ni siquiera noto la bomba que había en la habitación, por suerte o hubiese tenido un ataque de pánico y se quedaría paralizado del miedo.

Ahora, el realmente agradeció que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de que había entrado y de paso derramar el agua jabonosa. Mientras él enviaba un mensaje a las autoridades el trataba de escabullirse por la misma puerta que entró….solo para ser atrapado por la ¿chica? Y atacado por el otro.

En esos momentos el solo pensaba en una cosa: alcanzar su bastón aturdidor; 300 voltios de puro poder eléctrico anti-asalto, él no tiene ningún problema con que su hermana se lo regalará, pero no ayuda a que lo vea como el mejor regaló el hecho que sea un producto destinado para que las mujeres evitaran ser asaltadas…Y que fuera rosa.

Lamentablemente su suerte cambiante decidió que su "Taser" se enganchará en el su propia cinta de velcro bajo su impermeable causando que el forcejeara con la cinta y tocara el pestillo de transformación de su vaina, su muy sensible pestillo.

Una vez más Jaune Arc fue salvado por su escudo que hizo una aparición en el momento adecuado; esto claro no detuvo al cazador experto de seguir con su ataque causando que Jaune se paralizara del miedo lo cual posiblemente fue lo que lo salvo:

El piso ahora empapado del agua jabonosa que se había extendido en un charco se convirtió en su última línea de defensa, ya que; el fauno ciego de ira decidió atacar de frente. Jaune no era iluso él sabía que nunca podría bloquear ese ataque no sin aura….

…aunque al final no fue necesario: en una forma que Jaune no hubiese esperado su oponente resbaló. Se así como lo oyen; el resbaló como un novato completo fue obvio para cualquiera que esto no fue planeado, el solo podía agradecer a su suerte, de nuevo.

"Así que…..realmente eres un experto ¿eh?" dijo el atacante enmascarado el cual no parecía tener ganas de parar fue cuando Jaune se dio cuenta de la verdad.

"Espera no soy un Cazador" y fue ahí donde todo fue cuesta abajo. El fauno se lanzó hacia arriba y antes de que el pudiese pensar su cuerpo ya había actuado por si sólo

Aprovechó el pisó resbaloso y se deslizo por debajo del ataque y termino detrás de su agresor en una posición poco orgullosa: sobre su estómago, con las extremidades extendidas y rayando el piso con la cara. Rápidamente volteándose se dio cuenta de que su enemigo se había quedado quieto lo que significaba una cosa:

Esta era su oportunidad para atacar.

Si, si, deshonorable y todo pero a él solo le importaba una cosa; sobrevivir. Por algún capricho de Oum su bastón _rosa_ decidió destrabarse del velcro permitiéndole usarlo contra su atacante por detrás. No se necesidad de ser muy listo para saber lo que paso ahí; la ropa mojada más la descarga término causando un daño mayor al esperado. Aura absorbe el daño pero solo si sabes manipularlo y alguien distraído no es ese alguien.

Decidiendo que era hora de ir se, Jaune corrió hacia la puerta solo para darse cuenta de un detalle; el vagón se estaba alejando del tren, incluso la visión de los guardias armados abriéndose paso entre los pasajeros que observaban desde la puerta se encogía a la distancia era señal de que solo había una cosa por hacer: saltar, tomo su escudo, una soga, un tubo de metal torcido en forma de herradura y un extintor.

" _Espera que ver las repeticiones de Mcgaiber sirvan de algo, si es así juro que mi primer sueldo me lo gasto en algo para Artoria"_

En su ciudad natal, una rubia en traje de negocios levanto su puño en señal de victoria. De vuelta al vagón Jaune ató un extremo de la cuerda al tubo torcido y lo introdujo en el extintor el cual al no tener lugar fondo liberar la presión decidió liberarla toda lanzando el pedazo de metal directo a la dirección de la barandilla del tren, solo para engañarse gracias a la cuerda que dio varias vueltas en el tubo transversal y atorarse ahí, luego de eso solo era necesario usar su escudo como tabla y salir.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, a diferencia de las películas fue doloroso: el impacto al caer el suelo, la fuerza del tirón por parte del tren y el castañeteo de dientes. Hubiera sido asombroso si no fuera por el hecho que el tren de hecho había desacelerado lo que hizo que el rubio se acercara más fácil al tirar y enrollar la soga y finalmente ser alzado por los hombros por parte de dos guardias, la escena era tan vergonzosa que el agradecía que su rostro estuviera cubierto por su capucha de camuflaje militar.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba descubrió que todos le aplaudían como si fuese alguna especie de temerario. Pobres ilusos; él no era una especie de temerario; solo había tomado esa decisión por principios de auto conservación: era más fácil sobrevivir a eso que quedarse en un lugar cerrado con un criminal peligroso que bien podría tener más bombas o compañeros. Solo tomo la elección del cobarde.

Tomando esto cómo una práctica de actuación levanto las manos y fingió se un héroe, si ellos querían creer en un héroe él les daría eso, Oum sabe que lo necesitan.

Lo que él no sabía era que de hecho los pasajeros aplaudían al hecho que el detuvo a un peligroso criminal. Gracias a que el último vagón era para carga especial tenía un sistema de cámara inalámbrica que le permitía saber a los guardias si había una intrusión a través de sus Scrolls lo que les permitió ver al rubio usar trucos simples para vencer al terrorista mientras la chica fauno desactivaba las bombas, lo que causo que comenzaran los rumores acerca de una amante dentro del White Fang y como habían decidido escapar juntos separándose momentáneamente para evitar problemas con los pasajeros, estos rumores llegaron hasta primera clase donde un cierto escritor tomaba notas para su nueva saga, dejaría descansar a los ninjas lujuriosos a favor de la historia de los amantes en bandos opuestos, claro él no podía conformarse solo con eso necesitaba más debía investigar más.

 **\- En ese momento, regresando con Blake de quien se trataba este flashback-**

Escondida en el bosque Blake no pudo evitar la sensación de ser….. ¿Cuál sería la expresión correcta? Ah sí, violada en la mente de alguien. Pero bueno, no tenía tiempo para eso; el White Fang no tardaría en darse cuenta del fracaso de la misión además de que Adam estaría descontrolado y eso era algo que no le interesaba ver…o estar cerca.

Ella nunca podría olvidar su cara, justo en el momento en que salto del vagón pudo ver su rostro sin problemas; nunca desestimes la visión cinética de un fauno gato.

Pelo rubio, piel blanca y sin cicatrices, rasgos delicados pero masculinos, no pudo ver su ropa debajo de su impermeable militar pero si su escudo y su emblema: dos "lunas crecientes" doradas apuntando hacia arriba. Sin embargo lo que más le sorprendió fue sus ojos; no eran fríos ni calculadores sonó más bien era expresivos y cálidos. Alguien con la habilidad de esconder su sed de sangre y verdaderos colores.

" _Que_ _peligroso"_ fue lo único que podía pensar mientras ella tomaba sus cosas dentro de una bolsa de lona que había dejado atrás en su reconocimiento de la zona para el ataqué; ella caminaría hacia una cueva que había preparado previamente con suministros y luego tomaría su camino a Vale con varias paradas en pequeños pueblos. Y así dejaría atrás su pasado.

 **\- Fin del flashback -+-**

"O por lo menos era la idea" dijo ella mientras se recostaba en la esquina de la habitación con menos olor a orina.

Después de falsificar sus documentos con su amigo Tucson, Blake envió una solicitud a Beacon la cual aceptaron, lo cual fue sorprendente para ella debido a los estándares que ellos deben seguir. Ósea no es como si ellos aceptaran su solicitud solo por el que estaba encargado de hacer eso prefería quedarse procrastinando… ¿cierto?

En la oficina del director de Beacon Ozpin, el solo tuvo un impulso de reír de alguien que era demasiado inocente para su propio bien.

Cuando ella trato de buscar empleo en la tiendo de la temible "Jules el viento del norte" para pedirle asilo del WF resulta que él ya la estaba buscando ahí. Al fin y al cabo que tan tonto se debía ser para no saber quién era ella realmente.

En el taller de armas de Beacon, donde Jaune estaba preparando sus próximos accesorios para hacer el mejor Cosplayer de todos no pudo evitar el estornudar y preguntarse quién era el que hablaba mal de él.

En fin, no podía cambiar el pasado, así que solo había una opción ella debía ir a Beacon, era el único lugar seguro del White Fang, Adam y claro….él.

Pobre Blake, no sabe lo equivocada que esta y lo mucho que se arrepentir de su decisión.

 **Línea divisoria.**

"Y es por eso que comencé a esconder las armas de la familia en el estuche de la guitarra" dijo Jaune a su compañera de trabajo después de dejar las armas de sus antepasados en el baúl de reliquias de Beacon. Sera raro ya no tener que preocuparse por ellas, pero bueno eso fue para lo que vino. Así que…

El comenzó a notar el diseño de la bóveda; grande, espacioso y bien iluminado creando así el ambiente de un museo, uno que se encontraba en medio de una academia de cazadores, en su piso más bajo. Este era el piso más bajo ¿cierto?

Cuando comenzó a caminar casi podía sentirse extraño sin el peso de Crocea Morf, es irónico por que al principio creyó que nunca se acostumbraría a ese peso como un recordatorio del deber que el mundo trataba de ponerle encima sin importarle sus propios deseos. Fue cuando noto la falta de respuesta de parte de Glynda que se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Al darse vuelta para saber cuál era el problema, se sorprendió al descubrir a Glynda Goodwitch con quieta en el mismo lugar frente a la bóveda con los ojos y boca bien abiertas antes de que el pudiese averiguar cuál era el problema ella se le acerco y lo sujeto por lo hombros:

"¿¡Jaune sabes lo que lograste!? Pregunto Glynda no esperando realmente una respuesta, cosa que él no sabía: "¿Salí vivo de ahí? Dijo inocentemente causando que la mente de la profesora se volviera en blanco por la aparente incapacidad de él joven de entender la magnitud de sus actos.

"No Jaune, acabas de vencer a un miembro importante del White Fang…. o algo así, los cuales pueden buscar represalias y…..mira tal vez debería llamar a tus padres y decirles lo que paso-"

Fue entonces cuando Glynda sintió una enorme fuerza empujándola contra una pared mientras dos fuertes manos la sujetaban de las muñecas y la retenían contra una pared, entonces se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Jaune estaba ahora a unos centímetros de su cara.

"¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO, ME OBLIGARAN A VOLVER!" grito el mientras su rostro se acercaba más, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y de inmediato se retractó:

"Me…refiero a que entonces me obligaran a ir a casa y… ya no podre seguir con mi carrera, ADEMAS, trabajo en Beacon y ellos nunca atacarían este lugar….¿Por favor si?" dijo el mientras tomaba una táctica de sus hermanas menores y ponía ojos de cachorro mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de petición.

Glynda era muchas cosas pero a diferencia de lo que la gente diría ella no tenía un corazón de hielo así que….

"Bien, pero con una condición" dijo ella causando que Jaune se pusiera rígido de manera pensativa y luego asintiera: "Tiene que componer y cantar una canción que tocaras en el anfiteatro después de la prueba de ingreso" termino ella cruzando los brazos como si le diera una prueba a un alumno.

La reacción de Jaune fue curiosa: paso de sorpresa a incredulidad para pasar rápidamente a pura alegría: "Claro G-Glynda, lo haré"- dijo el mientras corría por el pasillo antes de casi chocar con Oobleck y luego retirarse a hacer…algo.

Cuando el profesor cafeína-dependiente se dio cuenta de las sonrisas tanto de él joven como de su compañera de trabajo el no pudo evitar preguntar qué había pasado a lo que Glynda respondió:

"Nada, solo me di cuenta que tratar de forzarlo a ser un cazador seria la peor idea de todas. No por la falta de talento, sino por la falta de deseo" causando que Oobleck asintiera y tomara un sorbo de su termo que apareció…de algún lado.

Fue ahí cuando ella recordó algo importante: "Oye, ¿Dónde está Port? Necesitamos reunirnos para organizar lo de mañana" dijo ella causando que el doctor de verde levantara una mano y respondiera: "Lo vi en el taller de armas dijo que nos vera una vez termine las reparaciones de su arma". Esto causo una ligera incomodidad de parte de la decana:

"Vaya, Jaune trabajo en varios accesorios para su trabajo y los dejo ahí, espero que Port no los rompa creyendo que son armas" dijo ella ganando una ligera risa de su colaborador: "Jo Glynda cálmate, Port no es un Cazador experto por nada, él sabe diferenciar de un arma normal a un juguete"

"Si….creo que sí. Supongo que solo estoy un poco nerviosa; supongo que estoy siendo un poco sobreprotectora con Jaune" dijo ella: "Que es lo peor que Peter podría hacerles"

"Jo Jaune, me agrada que te gusten los clásicos pero así de mal hechos no te servirán de nada. Sin embargo no hay que temer Peter Port ya te hecho una mano" dijo el cazador rechoncho que impartía estudios Grimm.

Cuando el entro a el taller noto las extrañas armas de diseño clásico; movido por su curiosidad el las examino dándose cuenta de sus fallas.

El machete no tenía filo y su sistema de cambio se tardaría demasiado y el trabuco no podría disparar verdaderas balas de Polvo. Obviamente el trabajo de un novato; pero bueno supuso que era de esperar de alguien que es solo un civil. Claramente el pobre tenía miedo de los matones que podrían asistir a su academia y busco una forma de defenderse, el no sabía acerca del obsedió que le tenían de seguro, pero no cae mal tener un par de armas de reserva

"Ja muchacho, ahora esto podrá atravesar la piel de un Deathstalker" no es como si lo fuera a necesitar claro está. Mucho verían lo imprudente de entregar armas de nivel cazador a un civil, pero esos muchos no eran Peter Port. Cuando él se retiró del taller y apago las luces él no se imaginaba los cambios que esas armas harían y las vidas de estudiantes que alteraría.

Si será un año interesante en Beacon, ¿será el cordero escondido entre los lobos despedazado? o debajo de la piel de oveja se encuentra un predador aún más grande. Que comience la caza.

 **Fin del capítulo dejen comentarios o review**


	7. Ciertos incidentes menores pt 2

**No poseo RWBY o sus personajes solo mis OC's y esta historia. Me gustaría agradecer a todos los que han leído y seguido este historia y sus review son bienvenidas.**

Capitulo 6: Ciertos incidentes menores parte 2.

Jaune estaba feliz como nunca antes; nuevo empleo hogar y claro una oportunidad para poder cumplir su sueño. Si tan solo no pareciera como si tuviera que cuidar a sus hermanas mayores de nuevo. El realmente no sabia que pensar mientras trataba de apagar el microondas en llamas en la cocina de la sala de maestros.

"Entonces Barth ¿Qué aprendíamos hoy?" dijo Jaune con un tono plano mientras usaba un par de mitones de cocina para cargar al basurero el microondas … o lo que quedaba de él mientras el Doctor Oobleck se frotaba la parte posterior del cuello y miraba al piso.

" … No metas papel aluminio en el microondas …" dijo el docente de la misma manera que lo haría un niño siendo castigado por su padre. Aparentemente nadie le informó que eso no hacia que su sándwich se tostara más rápido

" … ¿Y que más? …"

" … No trates de ocultarlo … tirandolo al basurero" Si … solo Oum sabe como es eso posible ya saben; un microondas en llamas … en medio de un basurero … en medio del patio principal. Realmente no era sólo Oobleck sino también los demás: Glynda trato de hacer Té en la cafetera nueva que causo que Ozpin casi la atacara en la mas aterradora imitación de un Nevermore, Peter trato de hacer pelear a un Beowulf contra un Deathstalker joven o Ozpin que parecía como si saltaría de su piel por cualquier sorpresa.

"Solo catorce días ¿eh?" pregunto el mientras metía el microondas en una pileta y luego usando el extintor de incendios en él. _Que nostalgia._

"Si, después de eso estaremos moldeando las mentes de los jóvenes que se convertirán en Cazadores" dijo el **Doctor** mientrastomaba de su taza de café, pero esta vez no lo disfrutaba. Los nervios de los preparativos y los arreglos no solo para la iniciación sino también para el años escolar era algo que estaba afectando a los maestros.

Claro esta, que Jaune no tenia ese nivel de estrés y en los pocos días en que había estado trabajando en Beacon había podía desenvolverse más; llamaba a sus compañeros por su nombre y los veía más como amigos que como adultos. Tal vez ayudo el hecho que el sea el único que sabe como usar realmente la mayoría de electrodomésticos. Si, como cuidar a sus hermanas de nuevo, solo que esta vez hay pasta de por medió.

Algo que la gente no sabe o mejor dicho trata de ignorar es que la mayoría de Cazadores son prácticamente ineptos a la hora de hacer trabajos habituales. Esto de hecho no era tan inverosímil ya que todos los cazadores que conocía tendía a meter la pata a la hora de hace los que a seres diarios debido a años de entrenamiento: si algo emite un pitido regular es porque es una bomba … no una alarma despertadora.

"Y que acerca de mi puesto de trabajo" pregunto Jaune causando que Oobleck mirara con una ceja levantada al rubio: "Me refiero a que … ni siquiera me han dicho de que va, solo de que estaré ayudando a todos- tu incluso, en las clases y fueras de ella pero … no me dijeron nada más"

"Yo no se de hecho, pero si se que no solo nos ayudaras sino que también al cuerpo estudiantil" respondió el Doctor mientras tomaba un sorbo de su termo.

"tal ves me vuelva consultor" dijo Jaune causando que ambos se miraran entre si antes de soltar una carcajada como ninguna otra antes de que Jaune se recuperara y tratara de decir algo razonable: "Me refiero ni siquiera tengo la experiencia o algo por el estiló ¿Te imaginas a mi siendo consultor? ¡Que ridículo!"

 _En cierto lugar Jaune estaba en su oficina preguntándose por que tenia el irrefrenable deseó de golpearse así mismo._

"Cierto, lo mas probable es que sea algo de correspondencia e ir a Vale" explico el maestro veterano tomando algo de su café en termo mientras el rubio simplemente se retiraba a buscar el extintor sin saber la conversación que el director y su mano derecha tenía en la oficina de su torre.

Fue en ese momento que Barth recordó una extraña petición de parte de su jefe le hizo esa misma mañana. _"Oum, no se lo que planea ahora"_

"Oye … Jaune" dijo el profesor llamando la atención del joven que hacia un calculo de lo costaría remplazar el microondas.

"¿Si? Barth"

"Sabes … yo y los demás nos preguntamos ¿Si querías tener una pequeña lucha conmigo? Ya sabes para saber que tanto podrías defenderte, en el posible caso de que un estudiante problemático atacarte" dijo el Doctor sin creer que el acepte-.

"Claro me encantaría" dijo el joven con una sonrisa antes de mirar alrededor: "De hecho … mis hermanas mayores y Vladia siempre tratan de asegurarse de que estuviese en forma; parece que ellas creen que una vida sedentaria en toda aquella en la que no salías al bosque a matar creaturas de la oscuridad"

"Bien, supongo que podemos usar las arenas de entrenamientos, ya que aun no hay estudiantes no tendremos que preocuparnos por mirones" explico el mientras terminaba su termo y se preparaba para ir a las salas.

"Claro solo recuerda que no tengo un verdadero entrenamiento" dijo Jaune siguiendo a Barth rascándose la parte posterior del cuello y notando por fin el camino a las arenas de entrenamiento; Estaban separadas del resto del campos en un edificio propio, posiblemente para evitar daños a la estructura que sería estorbosa de reparar en medio de la temporada escolar.

Al entrar en solo podía tratara de evitar que su quijada no golpeara el piso al ver técnicamente el lugar más tecnológicamente avanzado en el que había estado-

"Bien ya que solo se trata de un combate de practica no necesitaremos las reglas de campeonato, solo te pondré en situaciones en las que podrías encontrarte en el día a día. Claro que ya que renunciaste a tu espada, te prestare esto" en ese momento Barth saco un extraño objeto de la solapa de su chaqueta mostrándoselo al rubio.

"Gracias yo- ¿Qué es eso?" dijo Jaune al ver el extraño objeto: Parecía un cuchillo de combate, pero en vez de tener una cuchilla afilada parecía un cristal con la forma del objeto que simulaba. El cristal parecía ser transparente pero al tocar la luz de la lámparas de alta potencia pasaba a ser multicolor, como un arcoíris.

"Esto Jaune es un A.P.A. Arma Penetradora de Aura; un antiguo artilugio usado en los primeros días de la investigación corporativa acerca del Aura y el Polvo durante la guerra de los colores" dijo el causando que el joven hiciera la pregunta obvia:

"¿Cómo funciona?"

"Jajaja, es fácil" dijo tomando su postura de educador "Veras, esto realmente no anula el aura; solamente el cristal "des-energizado" causa una reacción con el aura de las personas que estimula los nervios creando una enorme reacción de dolor, claro que solo si; toca una sección de piel. Tristemente el alto coste de producción y su poca habilidad para adaptarse los hizo obsoletos"

Jaune entendió el porque; mientras investigaba como simular el aura se topo con antiguos usos del Polvo, una de esos había sido la "Des-energización": consistía en poder dejar un cristal seco de energía sin que esté se destruyera lo cual era difícil. Y debe ser aun mas difícil tratar de convertirla en una cuchilla afilada.

"¿No habrá problema si la uso?" pregunto el rubio temiendo romper y tener que pagar una reliquia antigua. Oobleck sonrió y agito la mano indicándole que no se preocupara de eso mientras asumía una posición de batalla y sacando un bouken de la estantería de armas de práctica.

"Bien, sólo recuerda ir suave en mi" dijo Jaune tomando su propia posición de batalla la cual tenía muchas aberturas debido a su falta de experiencia con los cuchillos. Oobleck se dio cuenta de que necesitaría el resto de la semana o mas para volverlo un peleador decente con esa clase de arma.

"No te preocupes lo haré" _Ozpin ¿Esto era lo que querías que viera._

* * *

La oficina del director de Beacon era un lugar singular; de tonos verdes y con una atmósfera antigua que proyectaba sabiduría solo había algo que llamaba más la atención que el escritorio de diseño antiguo y era los engranajes que colgaban de todas partes causando un tranquilizador sonido de tic tac-

"!OZPIN NO¡" espeto Glynda a su jefe el cual le daba una mirada aburrida como si supiera que ganaría esta conversación de todas formas rompiendo la monotonía del ruido: "Glynda, se que no quieres que alguien como él corra este riesgo pero … ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?"

Era cierto y ella lo sabia; no podían dejar ir a Jaune ahora, no sabiendo que había detenido un atraco de Roman Torchwick nada menos. Lo mas posible es que trata de buscarlo para tratar de mantener su reputación como el criminal mas peligroso de Vale. Una reputación bien merecida.

"Lo se ¿pero tiene que ser … eso?" Ella sabía lo que eso causaría a sus esfuerzo de cumplir un sueño; el mas importante y difícil de conseguir en todo Remmant.

"Si, el concilio no permitirá que abramos otra plaza en la plantilla por el presupuesto" dijo el director fingiendo que no vio a Glynda rodar los ojos antes de continuar: "Además, técnicamente esto nos permite no sólo tenerlo cerca sino demostrar que un civil no tiene nada de que preocuparse estando rodeando de Cazadores en formación" Ozpin se levanto para ver a través de su ventana mientras tomaba de su taza de café.

"Pero Jaune no tiene entrenamiento de Cazador …"

"No pero tiene lo que mas necesita: experiencia de como vivir con Cazadores" respondió el director mientras los patios de la escuela antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a Glynda.

"Además solo seria hasta que las cosas se enfríen, no es como si a Roman Torchwick le doliera un simple robó frustrado"

* * *

"Podrías repetirlo de nuevo"

"Claro Cindy, un Cazador lunático destruyó la tienda donde hicimos el último robo" dijo el insufrible maestro criminal con una expresión ilegible en el rostro: "Mis muchachos quedaron tan mal que murieron poco después".

Dentro de una bodega del área industria abandonado cerca de los muelles, Cinder Fall trataba de no quemar todo a su paso. Reunida con su herramienta más útil _por el momento_ oía la historia de cómo fue frustrado un robo que incluso Mercury podría lograr. La escusa aparente era que un supuesto cazador había frustrado el robo haciendo explotar la tienda e hiriendo a sus hombres de tal manera que fallecieron después.

Esto llamo la atención de Cinder, si este cazador estaba cómodo matando a sus peones eso significaba que bien podría intentar ser mas activó o peor atraer la atención equivocada. ¡Esto no podía ser! Acaso su plan ya había sido descubierto- No, no podía ser; Ozpin ya hubiese lanzado ataque tras ataque de sus peones en cada esquina de Remmant tras ella.

"Y … ¿Sabes su este cazadores estaba tras de ti o fue coincidencia?" pregunto ella preguntándose si debía cancelar todo. Claro que ni es como si ella dejara que sus dudas se mostraran en su rostro o voz, ella era una experta después de todo.

"No lo se, el no era el único: había otra que era una niña con una capucha roja y una guadaña enorme, pero esa estaba bien verde" dijo el ladrón mientras lanzaba una pequeña risita por su broma: "No se si estaban ahí por el hecho de que sabían, lo cual en improbable, o … realmente pararon por frituras"

"No necesito tu humor Roman y tu sabes lo que pasa con lo que no necesitó" dijo ella mientras envolvía su puño en llamas dando el efecto deseado cuando el ladrón de poca monta retrocedió, hasta que el sonido de cristal y el sonido de metal deslizándose le alerto de la molestia multicolor.

"¡A! Neo, Cindy y yo estábamos hablando sobre nuestro problema mas reciente" Neo levanto una ceja en confusión falsa antes de fingir que recordaba de que hablaban y asentir con los ojos cerrados con una mueca de tristeza antes de acunar el brazo de Roman entre los suyos comí una madre consolando a sus hijos.

"Cierto, casi no escapo con vida, fue una bendición que lo lograra" ¿ _Según quien?_

"Bueno Roman considerare eso y lo dejare pasar … por esta vez" dándole la espalda a ambos sicarios comenzó a usar su Scroll para llamar a su pequeña "asistente", no importaba si ellos trataban de atacar por la espalda al mismo tiempo ella podía destruirlos sin pestañar … aunque significaba que tendría que quemar todo ese polvo. Enviando un mensaje codificado a Esmerald:

 _[¿Ya instalaste las mini-cámaras en el sistema de ventilación]_

 _[Si señora, ya todo esta en posición, solo tengo que quitarme el olor a café del pelo]_

 _[¿QUE? Pero eso fue ayer, ¿Cómo puedes oler todavía a café]_

 _[No lo se señora, no lo se]_

 _Bien eso es extraño_. Como sea debía enfocarse en cosas mas importantes. Como saber la identidad del Cazador misterioso. Sabia que podía usar el sistema antes mencionado, pero estaban programados para auto destruirse después de 24 horas de ser activadas y nada garantizaba que ese cazador fuera un peón de Ozpin. Además no era como si fuese con Watts a pedirle mas. Ese arrogante cretino …

"¿Y que hay de rojo?" pregunto Roman sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras la pequeña psicópata devoraba una pinta de helado que apareció de algún lado. Cinder se tomo su tiempo para pensar y dijo: "¿Hay algo más que llamo tu atención ha cerca de ella?"

"Mmh …. No nada realmente" dijo el ladrón mientras limpiaba la suciedad en su traje: "Era la típica Cazadora de esta generación; dependiente de sus armas, creía que todo era un combate justo. Tu sabes la típica niñita que juega a ser un héroe"

Fue ahí cuando ella tomo su decisión: "Ignórala entonces, debe ser nuestra mayor prioridad encontrar a ese misterioso Cazador. El debe ser una bestia en el combate"

* * *

Jaune se sentía como una bestia mas en específico una mula, un mula a la que le había usado como un pelota de playa. Tal vez no era la mejor analogía pero era la que sentía que mas se le acercaba.

Durante el combate Barth se había contenido. Claro que esto no marco diferencia; la velocidad, la fuerza, la destreza: todo era superior a sus hermanas y claro a él. No le avergüenza decir que su profesor le dio una paliza ya que técnicamente el ni siquiera tiene entrenamiento.

Estando en el suelo solo podía tratar de aprender los nombre de las zonas adoloridas que ni siquiera sabia que tenía, solo podía agradecer que la escuela estuviera vacía para que nadie pudiese ver su derrota. Lo único que lo confundió fue el hecho que le pareció ver un ligero destello blanco de vez en cuando al ser golpeado, pero bueno buen podía ser una posible le señal de que estaba recibiendo demasiados golpes en la cabeza.

"Bien Jaune lo hiciste excelente, para un civil" explicó Oobleck impresionando por la habilidad para defenderse moderadamente de un Cazador pleno: "No mentiré; tu velocidad y fuerza no son remarcables, sin embargo tu tiempo de reacción es excepcional supongo que es porque tenias que estar atento a los golpes de tus hermanas"

"O no, no" dijo Jaune masajeando sus posaderas: "Mis hermanas nunca me golpeaban, simplemente me arrojaban sus cojinetes o usaban armas de goma, _las cuales dolían como una perra"_ explicando su situación mientras se guardaba la última parte para si mismo.

"¿En serio? Me alegra que no seas de esos ccasos"

"¿Esos casos? ¿Aque te refieres?" pregunto completamente confundido acerca de lo que el Doctor quería decir con eso. Fue sólo cuando recordó lo que dijo que entendió: "No te preocupes, mi familia jamas hizo nada en mi contra"

El era conciete de lo que algunas familias hacían para mantenerse como una linea de Cazadores; forzarlos con la fuerza y cuando veian que sus habilidades no alcanzaba sus espectativas eran usualmente dejados en la sombra de alguno de sus hermanos o peor … ser hechados de sus casas.

"Bien me gusta saber" dijo el mientras se ajustaba su corbata amarilla: "Por cierto me gusta que sepas hacer trucos sucios" dijo el maestro tratando de cambiar de tema

"Gracias, ¿eh? Lamento casi ahogarte con tu propia corbata" dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la parte costerior del cuello y trataba de dar una sonrisa inocente

"No impota, fue … iluminador" El siempre se pregunto por haberse parecía como si sus colegas trataran de agarrar su corbata para luego negarlo de manera apresurada, ahora entiende el porque. Para evitar que algún enemigo lo hiciera ¡Claro! No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que la gente encontraba la combinación de amarillo con verde como algo horrible. "Tambien tienes talento al usar el A.P.A ¿Alguna vez has usado un cuchillo de combate?"

"No realmente, solo me guíe por el instinto"

"Ah … ya veo" esto sorprendió al profesor el cual había creído que el sabia algo de combate cercano, el sabia como aprovechar la incapacidad de un usuario de espada para defenderse dentro del radio de la longitud de la hoja o en su caso del largo del madero. Una espada solo es útil si el enemigo se encuentra en una distancia donde la hoja pueda golpearlo con la punta o el borde de la hoja no con la empuñadura o los brazos.

"Bueno ya veo, lo mejor sera que usemos esta semana para prácticar, nada drástico solo cosas básicas" en ese momento recibió un mensaje de parte de su amigo, el profesor Port el cual le indicaba que ya era hora de mostrarle la sorpresa final al muchacho, a lo que Barth estaba de acuerdo.

"Jaune, sigueme hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte, posiblemente te ayude a lidiar con futuros problemas aquí en Beacon" dijo el doctor causando que Jaune se preguntara a que se refería pero lo siguió sin chistar al elevador. El doctor apretó el botón de la bodega especial lo que llevo al elevador a descender y según el rubio algo más. Si bien la cinetosis era una maldicion y nada mas, también daba cierta sensibilidad aumentada al movimiento permitía que Jaune descubriera que antes de que las puertas se abrieran, la caja de metal dio una vuelta de 180° grados, significando que ahora miraban a la dirección opuesta de la que hacían originalmente.

" _Que curioso"_

Jaune decidió no revelar que era consciente de eso. Por lo que sabia había una razón especial para ello. Cuando las puertas se abrieron el se pregunto si valía la pena.

El bodega especial parecía ser una bodega comun y corriente la cual guardaba una infinidad de cosas: objetos de gimnasia, anatomía, química y libros además las lamparas fluorescentes parpadeaban indicando que eran viejas sin embargo cuando creia que no habia nada que valiera la pena algo en el centro de oa habitacion llamo su atencion.

Una enorne armadura negra de mas de dos metros de altura con un visor rojo y una enorme pluma que colgaba de la parte posterior del casco que emitía un aura amenazante. "¿Barth que es esto?"

"Esto Jaune es lo que la investigación de la historia y el avance tecnológico han logrado para la defensa de las personas contra el GRIMM, la armadura del caballero negro" explicó el con cierto jubiló: "Veras Jaune, los Cazadores de esta generación tienden a estar acostumbrados a ser el rey de la colina: fueza, armas, semblansa una vez encuentran algo en que apoyarse se vuelven dependiente de ello, por eso usaremos este mecanismo que tiene la capacidad de dejar que el usuario se adapte a varias formas de pelea en medio de un combate, esto abligara a los estudiantes a aprender nuevas formas de combate"

Esto llamo la atención de Jaune el cual hizo la pregunta que mas le importaba: "Ok y ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?"

"Facil muchacho queremos que tu lo pilotes" dijo un voz desde detrás de la armadura causando que Jaune de diera vuelta y viera a Peter Port enyesado de pies a cabeza y cogeando hacia ellos.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?" pregunto Jaune alarmado causando que ambos profesores lo miraran espectantes antes de Barth respondiera: "Veras Jaune, la armadura se pilota de manera remota, cuando Peter lo probó quedo mal herido por su incapacidad de usar aparatos modernos y ya que el es técnicamente el único con la suficiente capacitación física nos deja en una situación difícil: debes pilotar la armadura o Peter deberá hacerlo primero"

Esto claramente dejo a Jaune en una situcion dificil: no queria tener nada que ver con los Cazadores mas alla de lo estrictamente profecional pero no queria que pensaran que el no estaba comprometido con el empleo … y Peter, tampoco quería que se hiriera aun más. Lo que solo lo dejaba con una respuesta: "¿Me das un tiempo para pensarlo?"

"Claro Jaune" dijo Oobleck mientras lo conducia a la puerta del elevador: "No te preocupes por ello, tienes bastante tiempo".

"Gracias" dijo Jaune antes de darse la vuelta al comprender una incongruencia con su historia: "¡Oye! ¿Cómo es que salio lastimado si es a control remoto?"-. El no tuvo respuesta cuando las puertas se cerraron dándose cuenta de dos cosas: trataron de estafarlo y se olvido de cierta promesa.

Dentro de la bodega Port y Oobleck se miraron nerviosos entre si, hasta que el profesor de verde hablo: "¿Oye crees que hicimos lo correcto?"

"En efecto, ¿viste los controles de esa cosa? Nada de lo que yo haya visto antes. Solo el muchacho podría comprenderlo … además si el consejo se enteraba de que podemos usarlo podrían enviar un especialista de Atlas" la solo mención de eso causo que ambos sintieran un escalofrío en la espalda.

"¿En serio? ¿Y creen que esa es razón para hacer que Jaune haga su trabajo?" dijo una voz de tal vez la verdadera razón de sus escalofríos la cual aparentemente había entrado por la puerta que todos habían ignorado tras las cajas de cartón.

"¡Glynda! ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Barth tratando de ver si había una salida extra. Tal vez si le daba a Peter como ofrenda podría salvarse.

"O ya sabes, asegurándome de que no trates de convencer a Jaune de conducir esa monstruosidad atlesiana, lo cual es justo lo que estaban haciendo ¿Asi que díganme cual es su escusa?" dijo ella mientras apretaba su fusta.

"¿Eh? … No entendemos el libro de instrucciones" dijo Port sellando el destino de ambos, de lo que se dieron cuenta cuando Goodwicht levanto su arma.

"Port que bueno que estés vendado, lo vas a necesitar"

 **\- Devuelta a la casa Arc** -

"Jokey recuerden" decía una muy nerviosa Joan Arc a los miembros de su familia que aun estaba en su casa: "Si el pregunta; Vladia salió con el resto de las chicas al campamento con el resto de sus hermanas"

Sentados en el sofá, se encontraban Arthur Arc, Artoria, Mordred y Alejandría Arc la única en la familia en tener pelo rojo y piel oliva y tener el mal gusto de siempre querer usar togas y hablar de manera elocuente y dramaturgia en todo. Todos los miembros restantes de su familia habían ido al campamento "Camp" asi que no debían preocuparse por eso.

El sonido de llamada de su Scroll la saco de sus pensamiento cuando que ella contestara rápidamente: "Hola ¿Cariño?"

"Hola mama, soy Jaune" dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea: "Me comunicad con Vladia, necesito hablar con ella urgentemente"

Oh diablos.

 **Fin del capitulo. Perdón por la falta de actualización pero las ideas para este fic no llegan tan fácil asi que me gustaría algunas ideas que no se hayan hecho antes. Por su atención gracias.**


	8. Capitulo 7: Ciertos incidentes final

**No poseo RWBY saga ni sus personajes eso es propiedad de Rooster Theeth yo solo poseo esta historia y sus Shenanigan.**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Ciertos incidentes inesperados final.

* * *

-"¿Podrías repetir la pregunta?"- exclamo la matriarca de la familia Arc la cual parecía sudar balas. Esa fue la señal definitiva para Jaune de que algo no andaba bien en casa. Tal vez era denso como una roca pero conocía a su familia como la palma de su mano.

-"Te pregunte donde esta Vladia"- respondió el mientras entrecerraba los ojos a la pantalla de su pergamino.

-"Oh tu sabes … en un campamento"- respondió ella tratando de buscar ayuda de sus dos hijas, las cuales ya tiempos se habían escapado: -"Me refiero a ¿Qué tiene de raro"-

" _Aparte del hecho que ella odia el campo y a los extraños"_ \- pensó el mientras miraba a su madre ponerse nerviosa. El era consiente de que su madre era incapaz de mentir cuando se trataba de sus hijos así que sí esta ocultando algo solo tenia que presionar más …

-"¿Cómo se llama el campamento?"- pregunto el sabiendo que su madre era mala improvisando. Lo cual ella parecía confirmar:

-"Campamento … ¿Campamento?"- dijo ella sabiendo que metió la pata: -"Si, fue acompañada por un chico que usaba una pecera en la cabeza al que le llamaba … ¿chico espacial?"-

-"Segura … entonces, ¿Que tal las demás?"- dijo el mientras caminaba al refrigerador de su apartamento situado en el academia. Su departamento era simple; dos habitaciones enormes divididas por una delgada pared de madera; originalmente sería usado como residencia de un maestro, de ahí que estuviera dividida: una habitación seria una oficina y la otra el departamento. Ya que no necesitaba usar la mitad como consultorio le resultaba una vivienda espaciosa y lo mejor de todo era que no estaba cerca de los dormitorio del alumnado así que no tendría que preocuparse por ellos haciendo do bromas.

Fue la voz de su madre la que lo sacó de su pensamientos.

-"Pues Arturia y Mordred esta aquí disfrutando de sus vacaciones, Alexandra esta en Mistral en una competencia de cuadrillas y las demás siguen en el internado … por suerte no las expulsado"- dijo ella mientras parecía relajarse.

Un pitido lo alerto de que había recibido un mensaje de parte de Jules. Esto pareció ser la señal para su madre de que era hora de colgar: -"Bueno, me voy tu padre me necesita en la cocina … y tus hermanas necesitan aprender la lección acerca de la lealtad"-.

-"Okey te veo luego"- dijo el sin entender el subtexto en su voz: -"Necesito leer el mensaje que mi jefa me envió, además necesitó que el Doctor Oobleck me envíe el reporte de cuentas del último trimestre"-

Su madre levantó una ceja en duda y pregunto: -"Espera ¿De que se trata tu empleo?"-

-"Ni idea, solo se que tiene que ver con los reportes de cuentas"- con eso la llamada se acabó y busco en su pergamino el mensaje enviado por su jefa otaku. Cuándo abrió el archivo adjunto se sorprendió al encontrar la carátula de lo que seria un futuro manga.

Era la imagen de un paraje desértico, llano y estéril. En el se podía ver un hombre caminando en medio de todo; su apariencia estaba oculta por una capucha militar que le parecía " _muy familiar"_ el cual parecía sostener una espada bastante _amenazante_.

Detrás de el parecía haber un tren el cual parecía haber sufrido un accidente y daba la impresión de que el era responsable de una manera u otra. Lo que mas llamaba la atención era una especie de chica con orejas de gatas tirada en la arena a la par del tren mientras tenia una mano extendida en su dirección como si rogara que no se fuera.

Había unas palabras que servían de titulo: -" **El caballero blanco. El manga"-**. Mientras seguía leyendo descubrió que se basaba en la celebre novela de un escritor mistralian que se inspiró en un hecho de la vida real. Fue cuando busco en el asunto del email que descubrió que era lo que necesitaba y la razón para enviarle esto: -"Necesito que hagas cosplay de esto"-

-"Debí imaginarlo, bien dudo que alguien reconozca a este personaje"- dijo el para si mismo mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba su almuerzo previamente preparado y lo metía en el microondas para calentarlo. El hecho que la apariencia y el accidente de trenes le recordara ese día no hacia nada para calmarlo

 _-"No podía estar conectado a ese día ¿cierto?"-_ Claro, el no era tan denso como para creer que sólo se trata de una coincidencia, pero no necesariamente era algo que iba a afectarlo: el pidió no tener que dar el nombre y nunca se quitó la capucha ni cuando le dieron esa habitación en el vagón de primera clase, por lo cuál no podían relacionarlo con el….

O podrá ser … ¿Qué tenga que ver con los otros incidentes? ¡Los matones de Mistral! ¡Las protestas en Vacuo! ¡El incidente con esos sujetos de Atlas! Había roto su promesa a su familia una y otra vez: -"No te metas en problemas, no seas un héroe"-. Pero bueno, en su defensa eran situaciones donde era vivir o morir; Fuera de su control, donde de no haber actuado el u otros hubiesen muerto. ¿Pero debía preocuparme? ¿Qué lo mejor que tiene? ¿Una imagen borrosa en una cámara de seguridad de baja resolución? ¿Una descripción genérica que es compartida por un terció de las personas en Remmant? No había nada que conectará a Jaune Arc con esa persona … a menos que alguien haya visto su estuche de guitarra, ahí si tendría problemas…

-"Nah, que es lo peor que podría pasar, lo único que me preocupa es donde esta Vladia. Espero que este bien"- el timbre del microondas le indico que su comida ya estaba lista.

Justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta para sacar su almuerzo su cambiante suerte hizo de las suyas una vez más: su brazo izquierdo accidentalmente golpeo el guarda cuchillos de madera derramando su contenido al piso. Excepto uno, el cual cayo de punta en su pie.

Por un momento creyó que vería sangre después de que cortara la tela del zapato, pero no; Envés de eso solo hubo un brillo blanco el cual desvío el objeto corto punzante a otra dirección y provocando una ligera sensación de cosquillas en su pie. El tal vez no era un experto pero vivir con varias hermanas que se dedican a ser Cazadoras le permitieron saber varios secretos que la gente común nunca sabría, así como hechos mas mundanos como que la razón para que no fuese conocido como Jaune "Ocho dedos del pie" sea la única e inconfundible fuerza alimentada por su alma: Aura.

-"No necesito dormir, necesitó respuestas"- y fue ahí cuando comenzó a buscar en su pergamino la información que buscaba. El no sabia que cierto mago verde sería notificado acerca de un acceso no identificado a la base de datos de Cazadores, la cual solo se desbloquea después que inicien las clases.

….

En su oficina, Ozpin leía la información de su monitor acerca de los nuevos ingresos mientras bebía su tasa de café de las 9 de la noche, cuando de repente una notificación llego a su computadora.

-"Esto es interesante"- Abriendo el archivo se dio cuenta de que se trataba de el pergamino de Jaune buscando en la CCT acerca del Aura; era información para principiantes, algo que se aprende en los primeros años de entrenamiento con ella, la información mas vital que puede enseñarse. La información que alguien que desconozca sobre el Aura buscaría.

-"Bien supongo que el Señor Arc al fin se dio cuenta"- Con un trago largo de si café observo como el historial de búsqueda seguía creciendo. No vivías miles de vidas sin aprender un truco o dos; sabia que el joven había usado el truco de los cristales vacíos de Polvo para poder simular el Aura y que de hecho no la había desbloqueado. O así era hasta que llegó del hospital, su Aura estaba desbloqueada. Y que aura, era inmensa, tanto así que no le dio la charla que planea darle.

El entendía que el hecho de desbloquear el Aura en alguien que ni seria un cazador tenia varios problemas de logística: por ejemplo Aura amplifica el rastro de emociones por lo cual los Grimms pueden detectar a los Cazadores a distancia y perseguirlos, además; alguien con Aura pero sin entrenamiento no es más que una bolsa de boxeó

También no hay que olvidar que la mayoría de lugares, tanto fuera y dentro del reinó, no verían con buenos ojos a alguien que tiene acceso a una ventaja reservada solo para los guerreros elite de Remmant. Tristemente esta es la razón por lo que muchas personas que han desbloqueado su Aura a través de una experiencia traumática terminan viviendo en el crimen.

-"Solo esperó que Jaune no termine siendo uno de ellos"- al revisar el historial se dio cuenta que la información que podría ayudarlo solo lo aprenderían con el entrenamiento: -"Hare que Glynda se ocupe de ello"-.

Después de darle un última mirada al monitor decidió usar su pergamino para verificar el numero de estudiantes que estarán atendiendo a Beacon este año. El numero como siempre era alto, pero sabia que por diversas razones solo un tercio pasaría el examen de admisión, y que tendría que tener cuidado con la selección de equipos.

-"Tal vez pueda usar esa idea de lanzarlo por el acantilado después de todo"- se dijo para so mismo mientras terminaba su café de un sorbo. Fue en ese momento que su pergamino le alerto de una llamada entrante, rápidamente salió de la carpeta de archivos e inmediatamente pensó en no contestar: El numero le pertenecía a un miembro del Consejo de Vale, el cual parecía tener el penoso trabajo de servir como el mensajero de malas noticias, posiblemente otra de las exigencias sin pies y cabezas de los concejales. Al abrir el archivo sus temores fueron contestados.

En la pantalla se encontraba la cara de susodicho mensajero; su rostro tenia arrugas y sus ojos color canela hace tiempo habían perdido su brillo su pelo tenia entradas hasta las coronilla. Aunque no se mostraba estaba seguro que usaba uno de esos lujosos trajes negros de ejecutivos que eran la norma en su lugar de trabajo.

-"Ah. Concejal Royers ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?" pregunto Ozpin sabiendo de antemano que noble gustara la respuesta. Como si el concejal leyera la mente decidió terminar con esto rápido.

-"Ozpin te informo que el concejo enviara un grupo estudiantes de las tres academias a Beacon antes que los demás en un intento de asegurar una aclimatación para el resto. No te preocupes ellos ya pasaron las pruebas de admisión de su escuela. Sin mas que decir buena suerte y que pases buenas noches"- Corto, directo y al grano tal como le gustaba. Una pena que sea solo para dar malas noticias.

Hace tiempo ya, los concejales han tratado de militarizar a las otras tres academias. Alegando que así hay más posibilidades de éxito, aunque los detractores alegaban que era una forma de estandarizar a los Cazadores lo que les permitiría estandarizar las armas y ahorrarse miles de millones en Polvo. Además no muchos estaban cómodos con convertir a los cazadores en el siguiente ejército personal de los ricos e influyentes.

Curiosamente su mayor detractor era James Ironwood, el cual alegaba que era el mismo error que inició la guerra de los colores. Era obvio que estos alumnos son elite y que tratan de probar los beneficios de la estandarización opte obteniendo las mejores notas de todo el año.

La estandarización no funcionaba, no había forma de entrenar a las personas en cada escenario posible e imposible. No había forma de mostrarles a esos jóvenes la capacidad de la vida para lanzarte una llave inglesa a tus planes, no hay forma de replicar un elemento tan caótico-

!

-"¿O si había?"- se pregunto a si mismo. Esto seria algo que podría verse cómo irresponsable y manipulador … por que lo era; Claro que el había hecho cosas más horribles a través de todas sus vidas pero aun así, la idea de poner a un civil en riesgo innecesario era algo que pesaba en su conciencia. Pero pesaría más el dejar que el concejo corrompiera su academia con sus ambiciones.

-"Jaune espero que tu "suerte" cause los suficientes aleteos de mariposa"- dijo el críticamente, tal vez no podía envolverlo en los asuntos de los Cazadores … PERO aun podía envolverlo con los estudiantes.

-"Jaune Arc, harás que este año sea interesante"-. Es ahí cuando sus dedos comenzaron a escribir en su computadora. Tal vez no podía autorizar una clase, pero si un cursó obligatorio ha cerca de respetar a los civiles. Y que mejor para impartir este curso que un civil.

* * *

-"Esto es aburrido"- dijo una chica en la cabina de lo que solo podía llamarse la aeronave mas avanzada del mundo. Este vehículo no era estético: era de color gris pálido y parecía una versión sobre trabajada de un dirigible, no era bello pero era poderoso. El cañón de riel magnético montado a sus espaldas tenia el suficiente poder de fuego como para destruir una montaña de ahí que los atlesianos tratarán de probarlo en una zona apartada cerca de lo que creían era un insignificante pueblo, ignorando que era hogar de una de las 15 personas en los 4 reinos en ser expulsada de una escuela de combate por ser muy violenta.

-"Toda esta tecnología y no se les ocurrió instalar juegos a la computadora central"- se quejo la chica de pelo negro que admiraba su armadura "Moldaba" y su lanza carmesí "Tepes" las cuales estaban colgadas en un gancho que había atorado en la puerta de un armario quedando ella en ropa interior. Debido al hecho que ella había robado- ¡"tomado prestada"! esta nave por lo cual sólo llevaba con sí solo una muda de ropa la cual resultaba en ser su traje de combate, el cual necesitaba limpiar regularmente.

 **-sniff- -sniff- -sniff-**

Tomando unas cuantas aspiraciones a su axila se dio cuenta que las duchas internas en estas aeronaves eran realmente efectivas. Ni un solo olor podía percibirse saliendo de ella. Tristemente no podía decir lo mismo de la comida; eran paquetes militares los cuales eran secos y sin sabor, casi como si comiera cartón. Tampoco podía decir mucho acerca de la línea de CCT la cual no tenia una conexión estable por lo cual solo podía leer fanfiction y noticias en la Net.

-"Jaune mi querido Jaune, en debes mucho por esto. Tal vez con tus cartas de Yu Gi Oh baste … o dejarme dormir en tu cama … juntos como cuando éramos niños … excepto que sin la cinta adhesiva"- mientras fantaseaba como ser recompensada por su hermano ella sintió una vibración que venía de su pergamino indicando que se trataba de una noticia de Centro de Noticias de Vale o CNV acerca de un prisionero que se escapó de "El Bloque" la cárcel más segura del mundo.

Al abrir la miniatura lo primero que notó fue la foto de una tipo que podía ser llamado una montaña: era alto y musculoso pero de alguna manera elegante, su rostro no podía ser visto debido a su cabello negro y largó y una capucha que parecía ser parte de una sudadera- ¡ESPERA! ¿Esa no es la misma sudadera que tiene Jaune? La de el cereal de malvavisco que sabe a calabaza.

Según la información este tupo mato a decenas de luchadores: campeones, aspirantes a cazadores y peleadores en circuitos callejeros. Las cosas mas extrañas eran que cuando lo atraparon no se resistió en lo más mínimo, nunca dijo ni pilló y escapo solo usando sus manos.

-"Huummp, supongo que en este mundo hay de todo"- se dio a si misma. El piloto automático le indicó con una voz monótona que estaban cerca de Vale. –"Bien, ya casi ahí"-

Claro que ella debía estar pendiente de desactivar el piloto automático antes de ser detectada por las defensas de los muros Y así fue como el viaje de Vladia Arc realmente comenzaba, un viaje que inicia en Beacon.

* * *

La estación de trenes de Vale era impresionante, de todas las direcciones los trenes iban y venían transportando a las personas a sus destinos. A diferencia de Atlas o Vacuo que prefieren el transporte aéreo, las defensas naturales de Vale le permiten mantener este servicio funcional sin importar la presencia de Grimms. La ventaja de que el servició era no privado solo lo hacia mejor.

Claro que dentro de esta estación los baños era privados por lo que la gente no debe preocuparse por ser interrumpida en sus negocios. En unos de estos baños una persona le esta diciendo adiós a su rostro, su color de pelo y su color de ojos. ¿Por qué alguien haría eso se preguntan? Fácil, por que es su misión. Y este persona hará lo que sea por su misión, incluso abandonar su identidad.

¿De que trata la misión? Encontrar a alguien y a diferencia de lo que hace usualmente, debe salvarlo. ¿Como le asignaron esta misión? Debemos retroceder unos días atrás en Mistral.

 **\- flashback -**

En Mistral el crimen es controlado por alguien y solo por alguien: Los clanes Yakuzas que estaban conformados por distintas familias, las cuales debido a su estricto código moral, tienen una convivencia tranquila. Claro esta que cuando alguien rompe ese código los demás clanes intervienen, a esto se le llama "reunión de familias" donde se busca la manera mas efectiva de castigar a estos infractores. Justo ahora se lleva uno en contra de la familia Sang los cuales usaron el festival de la estrellas fugases para cometer un intento de homicidio contra la cabeza de su clan.

-"¡INACCEPTABLE!"- grito susodicho. Este hombre era alguien de altura imponente aun para alguien de la tercera edad, su cabello era de un tono plateado, además sus ojos completamente blancos daban la ilusión de ser ciego lo cual era completamente falso ya que era su Semblance el cual le permitía ver en todas direcciones. Este hombre era conocido como Kato Matsuda o mejor dicho "Kato el Sangriento" el cual usaba un frac blanco que dejaba el brazo izquierdo descubierto junto con su hombro. Dicho miembro estaba envuelto en vendajes resultado de su emboscada.

-"Señor, deje que sus Shinobis se encarguen de esto"- dijo un hombre a su izquierda con la vestimenta tradicional de un ninja, su jefe lo consideró por un momento hasta que con un movimiento de su mano desechó la idea.

-"No será necesario, ellos ya están marcados por las otras familias"- dijo el causando que todos en la habitación se relajaran, ser marcado significa que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que sean eliminados. Aun así el hecho de que se hayan atrevido a atacar en una fecha sagrada, era frustrante.

-"Además, tengo un trabajo para ustedes" dijo su jefe. En eso la tensión volvió a la habitación: -"Hubo una persona que me salvo, un chico simple que claramente no era un guerrero pero que sabia como defenderse; Era rubio y joven, usaba un estuche de guitarra para esconder sus armas y parecía estar de acuerdo para usar lo que sea para mantenerse vivo, lo suficiente como para usar una munición de Polvo de fuego en las alcantarillas para levantar una … ¿ehhhh? ¿Cómo podría decirlo?"- dejo el mientras sostenía su barrilla con la mano derecha en un ilustración de estar pensando profundamente. Nadie podía culparlo por no decirlo en voz alta, no cuando te ponías a pensar en eso ….

-"¿Nieblas fétidas mi señor?"- pregunto una geisha, encargada de abanicar a su señor el cual aunque no parecía cómodo con la descripción no podía negarla. El barrio de Sisigoya aun resentía los efectos tan poco ortodoxo ataque. La peste fue suficiente como hacer que los atacantes tuvieran que retirarse, había rumores de que algunos de ellos casi pierden la vista debido a los … residuos que entraron en sus ojos. Cuando la "niebla" se disipó encontraron a su jefe y su salvador irónicamente escondidos dentro de un baño portátil el cual debido a su diseño impermeable no permitía que los olores salieran o en este caso entraran, sin embargo el grupo de rescate estaba tan concentrado en extraer a su jefe de ese lugar que ignoraron por completo a el joven rubio, el cual huyo del pueblo inmediatamente.

-"Señor, ¿Sabe por que un forastero arriesgaría su vida por usted?"- pregunto el jefe de guardaespaldas, el cual era un hombre calvo y fornido que usaba un traje negro y gafas de sol. Eso era algo que todos se preguntaban ya bien pudo haberlo hecho con intenciones ocultas.

-"Mientras estábamos en el baño dijo que se había acercado a mi en busca de direcciones por que se había perdido y acerca de salvarme pues bueno …"- dijo el mientras comenzaba a rascarse la parte posterior del cuello: -"Pues … como que le recordé a su abuelo que murió hace poco y al ver que era atacado entro en pánico e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió en el momento"-.

-"Además, necesito que lo encuentren y me lo traigan sano y salvó"- En ese momento sacó un cartel de vivo o muerto con un recompensa bastante generosa, hubiera sido preocupante si el bosquejo se pareciera en lo mas mínimo a la persona en cuestión en vez de una persona que parecía haber vivido toda su vida en las calles: -"Los Sang caerán pero han decidido no hacerlo solos, tratan de hacerlo con mi benefactor al que le han puesto un precio su cabeza. Por mi honor, quien me traiga a este hombre sano y salvo se le concederá su mas grande anheló"-

Esto causo que la habitación estallara en murmullos, unos con deseos de grandeza, otros de libertad, algunos de honor y algunos otros con intenciones no tan buenas. Pera para cierta persona era una señal, una para cumplir su sueño y volverse la mano derecha de la familia. Uno para para restaurar el honor de su familia.

 **\- fin del flashback-**

-"Y así lo haré"- dijo esta persona teniendo un plan simple pero efectivo ir a Beacon como estudiante, debido a que su líder le pregunto adonde se dirigía cuando le pregunto por las direcciones este revelo que iría a Beacon, por lo tal también haría lo mismo. No es tan difícil: unos documentos falsos por aquí unos sonoros por acá y todo listo.

-"Bien es hora"- En el momento en que abrió la puerta para salir, tuvo que usar toda su habilidad y reflejos para no estrellarse contra un chica que estaba apunto de entrar al mismo baño en que estaba.

-"Oh, lo siento"- dijo tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible. A simple vista ella parecía una chica normal posiblemente de ascendencia mistralian; piel blanca con ojos verdes con un kimono corto que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos de color azul y con estampados de grullas. Su pelo rubio estaba atado en un moño que dejaba suelto una trenza sujeta por un adorno con forma de mariposa. Lo mas llamativo sin embargo fue la katana en su cintura que activo todos sus sentidos de lucha.

-"No te preocupes debí preguntar antes si había alguien adentro"- dijo ella entrando a la baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

 _-"Posiblemente una Cazadora"-_ pensó para sí. Después de tomar un momento para calmarse y parecer alguien común y corriente decidió que lo mejor seria buscar a su objetivo y salvarlo. La sangre ya estaba en el agua y los tiburones venían. Reconociendo que no podía perder mas tiempo camino hasta una plataforma con un letrero que decía: " _ **Directo a Beacon"**_ el cual estaba rodeado por jóvenes. Tal vez no era tan joven cómo los demás pero podía fingir bien eso, lo ha hecho por años. Las puertas del Bullhead se abrieron revelando a los jóvenes que ya podía abordar. Antes de que pueda entrar su pergamino anuncio que tenia un mensaje nuevo. Inmediatamente deseo no haberlo leído.

 **[-"La bestia se liberó, quiera a Arc"-]**

Bien ahora tenia tiempo limite, algo extenso ya que a la bestia la mantenían atrapada en la ración mas alejada de Mistral. No mucha gente sabía que sufría de mareo por movimiento y que eso lo obligaría a llegar hasta aquí a pie. Bien, ahora solo tenia seis meses para lograr su objetivo.

Con eso en mente entro a la maquina que ayudaría a cumplir su misión.

….

En el baño antes mencionados, la misma joven con la katana que antes tenía una sonrisa cálida, ahora tenía un rostro estoico y calculador mientras miraba en su pergamino dos noticias: una acerca de una recompensa y otra acerca de la fuga del criminal mas peligroso de todos. Lo cual solo significaba que estaba detrás de él ¿Por qué? Ni idea, nadie sabe lo que pasa en la cabeza de ese hombre.

 _-"Ni de chiste me enfrentare a la bestia"-_ pensó ella mientras ponderaba su plan: entrar a Beacon como nuevo ingreso, colarme en algún momento a la CCT, descargar un virus que me permita buscar el nombre del cazador misterioso, matarlo y tomar la recompensa. Ella sabia que estaba aquí debido al hecho de que las noticias hablaron de un robo detenido por alguien de su descripción. Lo cual la hacia preguntarse:

-"¿Quién eres Caballero blanco? ¿Qué clase de fuera mística hace que atraigas a personas incompletas como yo a ti, como polillas a la luz?"- esas preguntas enviaban escalofríos a la espina dorsal causando que sujete su espada entre sus piernas mientras su cara se transformaba en una de placer intenso.

-"Antes de matarte, revelare tus secretos"- dijo antes de lamerse los labios en deleite. Y así comienza la casería.

* * *

En un apartamento de Beacon, Jaune sintió un escalofrío pasar por su alma como si tiempos oscuros se acercasen lo cual solo lo llevo a pensar en lo único que podía ser tan horrible como para hacerlo reaccionar así: -"¿Mordred estará cocinando de nuevo?"-

 **Fin del capítulo. Siguiente te capítulo: Inicia Beacon y mas problemas. Para ideas o sugerencias envíen Pm o manden un review.**


	9. Capitulo 8: Beacon parte 1

**No poseo RWBY o sus personajes eso es propiedad de Rooster Theeth yo solo poseo esta historia nada más. Bien después de un buen tiempo les entregaré lo que más deseaban.**

* * *

 _Diarios personales de Jaune Miles Arc._

 _Escribo esto porque no se si viviré para contárselo a alguien; Soy el único de mi familia de 10 que no sintió el llamado al héroe que todos en mi familia sienten desde tiempos inmemoriales por lo cual me siento en la necesidad de aclarar que estar en la situación en la estoy ahora no me gusta. Para ofrecer contexto comenzaré a explicando que aunque no estoy interesado en la vida del cazador me he visto en la necesidad de conseguir empleo en nada más y nada menos que Beacon. Después de ciertos incidentes que no quiero recordar aparentemente eh desbloqueado mi aura y se me han dado el puesto de "asistente general" el cual encapsula desde conserje hasta ayudante de los profesores por lo que es difícil saber exactamente en que se basa mi trabajo._

 _Ahora bien, mi problema empezó cuando…._

* * *

Jaune estaba emocionado por fin comenzaría su labor en Beacon, este día comenzarían a llegar los estudiantes esperando convertirse en Cazadores lo que significa que el y el resto de la plantilla necesitarían estar preparado para esto. Tristemente este no era el caso de Beacon en si.

Verán, parte del oficio sin nombrar de Jaune consistía en evaluar el estado de las computadoras en Beacon, lo cual seria más fácil si usaba la computadora de Ozpin. El comprensivamente dijo que sí.

El problema comenzó cuando le pregunto al director de Beacon si había actualizado la computadora con el antivirus más resiente, lo que el director en la manera más honesta respondió:

-"¿Antivirus? ¿Acaso las computadoras se enferman?"-.

Sip, Ozpin el director de Beacon, el hombre con el mismo nivel de poder que el consejo de Vale, no tenia ni idea que las computadoras necesitan protegerse de malware y virus informáticos.

Cuando el se dio cuenta de eso pareció por un momento como si hubiese sido el hombre de la alegoría de la caverna que por fin ve el sol. En ese momento salió disparado a algún lado desconocido dejando a Jaune para hacer su trabajo.

Aunque el sistema operativo estaba abierto a cualquiera, las carpetas tienen códigos personales para cada uno por lo que nadie se tendría que preocupar por posible espionaje.

Descargando el antivirus más afectivo noto algo preocupante; El sistema operativo era de Atlas.

Ahora él no tiene nada en contra de ellos, solo que su software no son tan efectivos: ¿evitan toda amenaza de la lista básica? Si.

¿Evitan el ingenio humano? No, demasiado automatizado. Solo lanza les algo no visto por sus expertos y pierden la cabeza.

Solo Oum sabe cuantas veces Mordred cambio sus notas con trucos simples que cualquiera podría aprender en redes Mistralianas.

Así que decidió instalar el sistema operativo Domo-ARIGATO de las compañías MR Roboto el cual tenía un sistema alterno que permitiría purgar todo archivo o software malicioso. Para el segundo trimestre borraría toda la porno descargada por los estudiantes con tanto esfuerzo y ahínco, no es como si tuviese opción…

 _-"Debo borrar la mitad de los datos para traer balance al sistema"-._

El nunca ha dicho ser una persona buena.

Después de terminar con la computadora de Ozpin prosiguió a proteger todas las terminales: los scrolls, las computadoras, y la CCT en Beacon lo cual le parece extraño al fin y al cabo ¿No significa que cualquiera tiene autorizado entrar en Beacon para poder hacer una llamada intercontinental? Como sea no es su problema.

Una vez terminado decidió que era mejor seguir con su lista de cosas por hacer. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que una de sus obligaciones seria de hecho esperar en la zona de aterrizaje a los estudiantes transferidos desde las otras academias junto con Glynda y luego debía ayudar a Peter a vigilar a los alumnos durante la noche.

 _-"Si claro dejen a un montón de jóvenes hormonales en la misma habitación eso sin duda NO llevara a embarazos no deseados"-._

Ok por Oum, ahora suena como sus padres…

En fin era mejor que fuese con Glynda a recibir a los transferidos.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long se considera muchas cosas: parrandera, busca pleitos y destruye clubes pero en este momento ella era solo una: hermana preocupada. Camino a Beacon dentro del dirigible Ruby le había dicho algo que omitió la primera vez que conto como detuvo un robo

-"Ruby… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"-. Pregunto ella mirando a Ruby la cual no entendía a que se refería su hermana.

-"¿Acerca de que?"- pregunto Ruby mirando a su hermana la cual ahora estaba más cerca de manera que le recordaba cuando ella la sobre protegía de niñas

-"¿Acerca de un chico que te salvo?"- dijo ella mientras miraba a la segadora roja. Esto no estaba pasando…

-"Ah eso… pues… cuando estaba peleando con ese tipo raro sus matones se quedaron atrás molestando a el duelo de la tienda y fue cuando Jaune…"-.

-"Espera Rubes, ¿sabes su nombre?"- Pregunto la boxeadora rubia agarrando a su hermana por los hombros.

-"Pues sí, una de las personas que me recluto; la mujer del holograma, me lo dijo en el hospital"- respondió la pelirroja sin saber que le causo un micro-infarto a su hermana.

-"¡ ¿Hospital?!"- grito la rubia causando que todos alrededor la miraran con sorpresa antes de volver a sus asuntos.

-"Yang calmante"- dijo Ruby sabiendo que tendría un ataque de "Mama oso" si no la detenía: -"Fue el quien resulto herido"-.

-"Que ¿Cómo?"-. Pregunto la rubia sin saber que ese era un tema delicado.

-"Yo… lo deje atrás por pelear contra el jefe ¡PERO NO FUE INTENCIONAL! Solo… me deje llevar"-. Dijo la segadora mientras chocaba sus índices entre sí.

-"Oh…"- respondió Yang sin saber que decir.

-"Sip"- dijo Ruby antes de caer en un silencio incómodo.

Antes que ninguna pudiese decir algo un ligero golpe y la voz del capitán a través de los altavoces les informo que de hecho habían llegado a Beacon. Causando que ambas salieran afuera del vehículo y observaran a su alrededor: Beacon era realmente un faro de esperanza o mejor dicho un castillo; con sus torres espirales y sus campos de flores lo hacían parecer como algo sacado de un cuento de hadas que solían leer de niñas.

-"Bien Yang ¿Ahora que hacemos?"- dijo Ruby sin darse que su hermana hace tiempo había desaparecido.

-"¿Yang? ¡YANG!"- dijo mientras buscaba a su hermana con la vista entre la multitud. Yang podía querer a su hermana bebé pero también necesita salir de su concha.

 _-"O bueno que es lo peor que podría pasar"-._

* * *

Jaune no estaba seguro de hacer esto; recibir a una serie de alumnos de Cazador podía verse como algo emocionante de tratarse solo de recibir a varios alumnos con una sonrisa y un saludo. Por lo descrito por Glynda esto sonaba más como una acción diplomático de varios países. Esperando en la zona de aterrizajes de Bull Head noto como dichos vehículos se aproximaban al puerto de manera casi silenciosa. La zona de aterrizaje era diferente a la de los dirigibles ya que estaba bajo techo además de servir como lugar de descarga para equipo de Beacon.

Al contrario de lo que la gente cree; Beacon tiene una alta plantilla de técnicos y trabajadores estándar que cualquier institución tiene sin embargo estos se mantienen apartados por miedo a los estudiantes revoltosos que accidentalmente podrían lastimarlos de ahí que nunca parecen estar a la vista. Explicación lógica y conveniente. Estos empleados iban y venían por todo el lugar sin que nadie los notara casi como si fuesen invisibles, casi como si no importaran…

-"Jaune ¿Estas bien?"- pregunto la decana a su lado.

-"¿Qué? O si"- respondió Jaune saliendo de sus pensamientos: -"Solo nervioso por esto"-

-"O si ya veo debe ser preocupante dar una buena impresión"- dijo ella sin saber que nervioso no comenzaba a describir lo que sentía.

Jaune decidió revisar su uniforme por última vez para estar seguro y calmar sus nervios: Consistía en una chaqueta verde con el símbolo de Beacon en el hombro derecho junto a una gorra del mismo color que decía: STAFF en letras negras y su nombre escrito en la parte derecha del pecho.

Junto a él estaba Glynda con su atuendo formal de siempre revisando su Scroll, leyendo los nombres de los alumnos que serían parte de los estudiantes de este año… si pasaban la prueba.

Al llegar los Bull Head al hangar estos se posicionaron de lado para poder abrir sus puertas y dejar que sus pasajeros salieran: inmediatamente hubo un contraste entre todos los alumnos mientras que los Atlesianos se veían como un pelotón militar los Mistralianos parecían como si estuviesen en una especie de pasarela así como los de Vacuo actuaban como si solo hubiesen llegado a la casa de un amigo para celebrar una fiesta.

-"Bienvenidos"- dijo Glynda causando que todos los estudiantes se pusieran rectos ya que incluso los más relajados entendían el error que sería dejar que la decana muestre su ira: -"Espero que disfruten de su estancia en este lugar y que tengan suerte en sus pruebas. Si necesitan algo Jaune podrá ayudarlos..."-

-"Si hay unas maletas en el Bull Head" dijo una chica de un de los equipos de Mistral que vestía un kimono azul con gruyas en él y tenía atado su pelo negro en forma de que dos trenzas en la aparte posterior de su cabeza parecían formar el símbolo infinito: -"No sé si sería mucha molestia-…"-

-"De hecho lo es"- respondió la decana con una mirada fría en su rostro: -"El SEÑOR ARC es un miembro de alta clase en este lugar además de que ninguno de las empleados está obligado para actuar como servidumbre ¿Esta claro?"-.

Con eso todos los equipos asintieron en respuesta inmediata y procedieron a caminar en la dirección que Glynda les mostraba. Aunque muchos alumnos no miraron a Jaune de nuevo, una chica de Mistral que parecía un León y era líder del Equipo ABRN lo miro por un momento como si por alguna razón lo reconociera. Al darse cuenta que se quedaba atrás decidió acelerar el paso y olvidar el asunto.

Jaune se quedó solo en el hangar preguntándose si todos los estudiantes lo verían como nada más que un sirviente por el mero hecho de no ser un Cazador. Decidiendo que realmente no debería importarle se marchó para seguir con el resto de sus deberes.

* * *

Ruby no podía creer su suerte: su hermana la abandona, choca con una extraña la cual es mala con ella y al final BOOM ella exploto literalmente y para echarle sal a la herida se perdió sin saber donde ir.

Entonces ella comenzó a caminar por ahí sin rumbo hasta toparse con un letrero que decía " _emergencias"_ le señalaba una entrada en un muro similar a la de las zonas restringidasy bueno esto era una emergencia o sea digo perderse en el primer día no podía verse de otra manera.

Al entrar noto un duro contraste entre las torres impresionantes del exterior a estos corredores estrechos con iluminación monótona. No parecía haber nadie aunque podía oír una serie de ruidos los cuales le decía donde ir. Caminando lentamente ella noto como las luces del techo eran más y más lejanos y escasos fue ahí cuándo noto que aun no se había encontrado con nadie. Esto la hizo caminar más rápido, luego un poco más rápido y luego comenzó a correr. Un poco más y ella activa su "Semblante" realmente necesitaba poder salir de este lugar.

Estaba tan concentrada en eso que no se dio cuenta que alguien venia del cruce de corredores hasta que fue tarde y choco contra él.

-"Uuuuggg"- exclamo la figura al chocar contra el piso con una voz que le pareció familiar a Ruby.

-"OHDIOSLOLAMENTOTANTO"- dijo ella de la misma manera que hacia cuando se ponía nerviosa o asustada.

-"¿Ruby?"- pregunto la persona aun en el piso la cual pronto se revelo como un conocido.

-"¿Jaune? ¡JAUNE!"- grito ella mientras se aferraba a el rubio en un abrazo de marca registrada que era proporcionalmente inverso a su fuerza física.

-"¿Uh? Ruby ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto el con algo de nervios Desoyes de que ella lo soltara.

-"Yo… bueno; Cuando vencí-vencimos a Torchwick, el director Ozpin me ofreció una beca aquí en Beacon y todo fue genial hasta que mi hermana me abandono para salir con sus amigos y choque contra una chica de blanco y explote"-.

-"Todos tiene un punto…"-

-"Y cuando me levante del cráter…."-

-"¿Cómo? ¿fue literal?..."-

-"Entonces la única chica en ayudarme desaparece y me pierdo y llego a este sitio"- finalizo esperando una respuesta de parte del rubio.

-"Okey… yo me refería a que haces en este lugar específico"- respondió el miembro del personal mientras apuntaba alrededor del lugar.

-"Me perdí"- No veía el por que mentir, no a alguien que pueda ayudarte. En eso el solo suspiro y comenzó a tratar de levantarse lo cual era difícil con Ruby encima de el. Al darse cuenta ella se quito para que el tratara de levantarse.

-"No te preocupes te ayudare a llegar donde debes"- dijo el tratando de sentir las piernas de nuevo.

-"Bien Jaune"- dijo ella logrando levantarlo del piso en otra demostración de fuerza inquietante.

En ese momento ambos se dirigieron a la salida y luego a el auditorio donde Ozpin les daría un discurso a los aspirantes. Esperaba que fuese inspirador.

* * *

Ese fue el peor discurso que alguien pudo dar o a dado. Literalmente el director trato de decir que todo lo que había logrado fue cuestión de suerte o que aun no habían logrado nada por así decir. Jaune no pudo evitar pensar que Ozpin se veía un poco…. Fuera. Después de eso, se informo que los aspirantes dormirían en el anfiteatro ya que aun no podían usar lomas habitaciones.

Una vez que el discurso termino Ruby había ido a hablar con una chica rubia la cual por un momento pareció mirarlo como si quisiera atravesarlo con dagas aunque lo más probable es que era solo su imaginación.

Todos los aprendices de cazadores estaba en este momento charlando entre ellos mientras el los vigilaba desde la distancia senado en una silla plegable acompañado por Port el cual le contaba acerca de su juventud mientras compartían una taza del mejor café del mundo.

Noto como Ruby era arrastrada por la chica rubia hacia una chica de pelo negro la cual estaba sentada en un rincón apartado.

También vio como una chica pelirroja era observada por el resto de los alumnos en especial por los de intercambio claro que ese no era problema suyo.

Había una chica que le hizo creer al miembro más nuevo del plantel que los ángeles estaban cayendo a Remmant que cargaba una cantidad ridícula de equipaje.

También vio a una pareja dispareja que consistía en una pelirroja hiperactiva y un chico que parecía ser un sobreviviente de guerra por sus ojos: eran como los de un tiburón pero aun más muertos.

Justo en ese momento un mensaje de Vladia cayo en su Scroll con un texto que era bastante extraño: _-"Ya llegue"-_

 _-"¿Ya llegue? ¿Aquí en Vale?"-_ se dijo a si mismo mientras guardaba su dispositivo móvil en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón. Solo esperaba que ella no se metiera en problemas.

* * *

Vladia Arc podía describirse en ese momento como el rostro de la locura: tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos y su boca estaba encerrada en una mueca que parecía una sonrisa psicótica y estreñimiento.

Por fin después de lo que parecían ser meses al fin llegaría a Beacon a donde encontraría a su hermano no consanguíneo y lo llevaría a casa.

Su dirigible mostraba signos de desgaste por haber trabajado a sobre marcha y estaba claro que no duraría mucho, pero eso no importaba ya que lograría llegar a su objetivo.

Al darse cuenta que tenia conexión con el CCT envió un mensaje a su hermano indicando que ya venía.

-"Jaune pronto iremos a casa…. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ"- su sonrisa fue tan estridente que incluso los Nevermore que habían estado siguiente de cerca la aeronave decidieron alejarse de inmediato. Ella no noto que había pasado a Beacon de largo y ahora estaba volando sobre el bosque esmeralda.

* * *

¿Cuanto había matado ya? ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? Eso ya no era importante. Los mineros no reflejaban habilidad solo eficiencia.

Caminando por las calles de Mistral se podía ver una figura bastante singular rodeada por los cuerpos de sus "retadores" los cuales cayeron como moscas. Esta figura estaba vestida casi de negro excepto por una capucha que tenia un conejito.

Esta persona era la bestia; un peleador tan brutal que fue encarcelado en la prisión de "Onyx Tombstone" la cual era originalmente un silo de misiles en desuso, del cual salió trepando con sus propias manos.

El nunca trató de negar la culpa o huir antes por lo cual el resiente escape tomo a todos por sorpresa. El dejo claras sus intenciones: en una pared de sus "celda" había dejado escrito con la sangre de sus carceleros un simple mensaje:

-"Voy a Vale, la sangre esta en el agua y seré uno de tantos tiburones"-

No sabía que pero algo pasaba en Vale algo grande, algo de lo quesería parte. Mientras caminaba por las misma calles que lo vieron convertirse en leyenda se dio cuenta de algo importante el no sería la única persona que iría a esa dirección por lo cual solo había una explicación:

Alguien los estaba llamando. Ni el oro o la fama atraerían a la cantidad que sus víctimas más resientes revelaron en un fútil intento de negociar oír sus vidas, era alguien que este era el efecto de alguien que no le tenia miedo a la muerte, alguien que ha estada tanto tiempo en la cima que busca retos cada vez mas peligrosos.

Alguien que quiera conocer la derrota.

Fue en ese momento que una sonrisa atravesó su rostro cubierto por su capucha. El no solo le entregaría la derrota sino que le entregaría una muerte gloriosa.

Fue así como La Bestia caminaba por las calles de Mistral con una alegría casi olvidada en el corazón.

* * *

Entrar a Beacon había sido tan fácil; con su nueva identidad había sido asignada a un equipo hecho de sobrantes por parte del directo de Hacen lo por orden del concejo. Encontrar a su objetivo había sido fácil el no tenía miedo de exponerse.

No habría mucha posibilidades de extraerlo en este momento pero lograría hacerlo antes de el final de esa semana. Ella traería honor a su clan y nada se interpondría entre ello. Nada, ni siquiera la Bestia.

Ella debí dormir para estar preparada para mañana. Su prueba de fuego comienza entrando a esta academia.

 **Fin del capítulo. ¿adivinaran quien se revelara como la infiltradora del capítulo anterior? ¿Creen poder aprovechar el hecho de estos alumnos para enviar idea para algunos OC'S? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**


	10. Capítulo 9: Beacon parte 2

**No poseo RWBY o sus personajes, solo poseo está historia. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, realmente les agradezco. Ahora veo que debo tomar la decisión de hacer una votación acerca del semblante de Jaune ya que recuerden que este no posee el mismo sentido de heroísmo que el canon por lo que deberá ser diferente, aquí mis opciones para que voten:**

 **Just ignore me: Causa que Jaune sea imperceptible para los demás. Nace del hecho que no quiere llamar la atención de los demás.**

 **Is Still a Good Life: La suerte de Jaune causa que se salve de peligros mortales causando desgracias a los demás, solo se activa en situaciones de vida o muerte. Nace de su pesimismo.**

 **El rey carmesí: Es igual a King Crimson de JoJo Bizarre Adventure. No explicaré como funciona debido a que nadie sabe realmente, claro que sólo sería la habilidad y no el Stand en sí por lo que no podría atravesar personas con los puños. Nace de su deseo de anonimato y el creer evitar toda situación heroica.**

* * *

La iniciación parte 2

Jaune era alguien común y corriente, por lo que al igual que todos evitaba pensar en el tema de la mortalidad. Tristemente era algo difícil en esta situación.

Frente a él se encontraba uno de los lugares menos mencionados en cualquier página oficial de Beacon: El Beacon's Memorial Wall. En honor a todos los que han perdido la vida en sus cuatro años de estudios en este lugar. Miles de placas colgadas en el muro norte de la zona de descanso cercana al borde del bosque esmeralda.

Curiosamente la mayoría de ellos eran parte de la sala conmemorativa de la "Gran Guerra" la cual se contaba por cientos. Cuando le pregunto a Ozpin acerca de esto el respondió que; Durante ese tiempo tan oscuro, los cazadores que se graduaran irían a servicios militares dejando la caza de Grimms a los alumnos en sus 4 años. Algo ilógico.

Pero la guerra es ilógica.

-"Ah, Jaune"- dijo una voz conocida detrás de él: -"Veo que vino a saludar a los caídos"-. Al darse al vuelta se dio cuenta de que el profesor Port se le acercaba con su inusual forma de andar con los ojos cerrados que tanto le llamaba la atención.

-"Ah Peter, si un poco"- dijo el rubio tratando de no faltarle el respeto a los caídos: -"Tu conociste a alguno?"-.

-"Solo de vista"- respondió el profesor acicalando su bigote sin inmutarse con la pregunta: -"La mayoría fueron en al iniciación"-.

-"Oh"-

Los minutos pasaron en un incómodo silencio el cual comenzó a afectar sus nervios por lo que decidió hablar: -"Así que vigilamos a los estudiantes ¿Eh?"-.

-"Si, serán cazadores pero siguen siendo jóvenes hormonales"-. Dijo el profesor mientras reprimía una risa: -"Afortunados, en mis tiempos teníamos que esperar fuera"-.

-"Debió ser horrible"-.

-"No tanto, fue como acampar"-.

El sentido de humor de Port era algo que Jaune siempre apreciaba. En fin tenían un trabajo que hacer. En ese momento ambos caminaron hasta el anfiteatro creyendo que sería pan comido.

Qué ingenuo fue, realmente ingenuo. Los jóvenes cazadores mostraron ser igual de imprudentes; Chicos mostrando su músculos, chicas fingiendo notar a estos chicos.

SIP, ingenuos.

* * *

-"Oye, ¿Quieres?"-. Pregunto Port ofreciéndole un termo lleno de café. Lo miro por un momento antes de tomarlo, no era un fanático del café pero supuso que lo necesitaría. Una vez lo que lo probó la sensación de calor y energía lo recorría por todo el cuerpo.

-"Mmh, muy bueno"-. Dijo el joven mientras daba pequeños sorbos tratando de hacer que la sensación durará.

-"Eso no es nada en comparación con la mezcla personal de Ozpin"- dijo Port actuando de manera más animada.

Llamando su atención; noto que Ruby Rose trataba de iniciar una conversación con una chica de pelo negro que leía una libro usando velas mientras vestía un kimono. Sabía que ella era una buena chica y que en otra vida serian muy buenos amigos pero en esta vida el debía mantenerse lo más lejos de ella si quería seguir viviendo.

No lo mal interpreten pero desde que la conoció su vida a estado llena de explosiones: en la tienda y cuando descubrió que sería el quién ayudaría a reparar el cráter en la entrada de la escuela.

-" _Si no hubiese visto su semblante pensaría que se trataba de explosiones"-_ esto le causó curiosidad ¿cómo sería el nombre? ¿Reina letal? ¡No! ¡Reina Asesina!... Bah suena estúpido.

-"Estas muy callado"- dijo Port llamando su atención mientras miraba a los alumnos: -"¿Ves algo que te gusta?"-. Pregunto moviendo sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

-"¡¿Qué?- No… tal vez"-. Farfullo encendiendo su boca en la taza de café: -"Me refiero a.. si son lindas y todo pero es ilógico; Las chicas normales ni siquiera saben que existo menos las cazadoras"-.

-"Jojo, no te desanimes quien sabe ¿tal vez una te esté echando el ojo"-.

 _-"Si, preguntándose qué ¿hace ese fideo aquí?"-._ Jaune sabía que la mayoría de cazadoras solo buscaban una relación con otros cazadores porque eran los únicos que podía seguirles el pasó, lo cual le pareció bien. El es un chico normal y solo quiere vivir una vida normal.

 **[ESCALOFRÍOS]**

Una sensación incómoda pero familiar se arrastró por la espalda de Jaune causando que este mirara alrededor casi esperando ver sus hermanas haciendo algo peligroso. Al observar todo el lugar se dio cuenta que todo estaba bajo control lo que lo hizo descartar esa sensación como un producto de su imaginación. Fue ahí cuando le dio ganas de preguntar algo:

-"Port ¿Y Ozpin?"-.

-"Con Glynda en la oficina resolviendo algunos asuntos con el general Ironwood de Atlas" un general de Atlas, eso es raro, aunque claro no era su problema. Por lo que decidió seguir con su vigilancia. Si nada que le competa.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que Jules le había mandado un mensaje y debía retirarse sin notar que una fauno gata estuvo apunto de verlo y armar un escándalo de no haber sido distraída por un par de hermanas ruidosas.

Jaune Arc tenía una suerte envidiable.

* * *

-"Ozpin habló enserio el podría ser un peón de la reina"-. Dijo la imagen computarizada de El General Atlesiano miembro del Círculo Interno y amigo James Ironwood, el cual miraba a Ozpin sentado enserio u silla frente a su escritorio como si a este último se le hubiese salido un tornillo.

Si el director de la academia Beacon consiguiese una moneda por cada vez que James Ironwood considera a alguien una amenaza sin haber investigado pues… tendría un montón de monedas. Estando en su oficina decidió llamar a su socio en el General Ironwood a través de una video llamada para informarle que sus alumnos llegaron a salvo solo para ser confrontado por un tema diferente. El nuevo miembro del personal.

-"James lo entiendo, revisamos TODO de el por TODAS la vías disponibles y no encontré nada que indique que está conectado con Salem"-.

-"Lo se.. pero aún así, es extraño que haya decidido que deba cambiar el sistema informático de Beacon de repente"-.

-"Por uno mejor debo decir"-. aclaro la sub directora mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-"Solo en la superficie; el sistema atlesiano tiene la detección de amenazas y tiempos de reacción récord en todo el mundo"-.

-"Siempre y cuando no le arrojen algo que no aparezca en su base de datos…"-

-"Lo cual es bastante improbable…"-.

-"Pero no imposible…"-.

-"Si bueno-"-.

-"Suficiente lo hecho, hecho esta"-. Dijo el director deteniendo a ambos docentes: -"Además ni escondo nada realmente importante en ese sistema, eso lo escondo en un sistema independiente"-.

Esto pareció calmar a él general… por lo menos un poco. No tenía tiempo de escuchar a estos dos pelear por cada detalle. Solo por qué fuese inmortal no significa que tenga una paciencia infinita.

-"Aun así, no deberías descartarlo como una amenaza es demasiado temprano para eso"- respondió el general con un tono serio.

-"No lo haré James, ahora descansa, sé que no has dormido en días"-. Con eso Ozpin se dispuso a ordenar su escritorio.

Aún que el general iba a preguntar cómo lo supo decidió que era irrelevante y se despidió antes de colgar. En ese momento Glynda lo miró y pregunto:

-"Ozpin ¿Qué crees que haga cuando se entere que le dimos acceso al prototipo que nos envío?"-

-"Quien dice que le vamos a decir?"-. Respondió el director dándose la vuelta en su silla para mirar a través de su ventana y admirar la vista del bosque esmeralda.

Aunque Glynda parecía que daría su opinión acerca de cómo eso sería inmoral, se imaginó los consecuencias e hizo algo que jamás imaginó: Estar totalmente de acuerdo con una mala idea de Ozpin.

-"Lo que el no sabe no lo dañará"-.

Y así ambos administradores decidieron ver el horizonte de Vale con un par de bebidas calientes.

* * *

Si alguien mirase en la dirección de el bosque esmeralda y no a la ciudad capital notaría una nave atlesiana con una cañón prototipo estrellada en el suelo mientras ardía. Sería llamativo si no estuviera en la misma dirección de atardecer convirtiéndola en una vista perturbadoramente romántica.

Claro que lo más probable es que notarias que un montón de Grimms muertos comenzaban a desintegrarse en el piso a causa de una lanza carmesí mientras que su usuaria caminaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su cara.

Sip, si la tan solo la gente en este mundo usará el sentido común más a menudo.

* * *

Blake Belladona se consideraba muchas cosas: criminal en reforma, ex-terrorista y en especial ex-ilusa. El ver cómo Adam cambio le dio la respuesta a su vida: no te encariñes de nadie. Una táctica que ya estaba poniendo en práctica con un par de hermanas hasta que la chica Schnee llegase. Cuando ella comenzó a hablar Blake dejo que su mente vagara y por el rabillo del ojo noto que alguien salía del auditorio.

-"¡!"-.

 _No, no podía ser._

Por momento ella casi podría jurar que lo vio. El cazador del tren, aquí en Beacon.

-"¿Oye estás escuchando?"-. y con el sonido de la voz más molesta del mundo ella perdió el rastro de quién buscaba y decidió concentrase en lo que tenía enfrente. Desearía poder que no.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos, campeón de el torneo de Mistral. Chica invencible. Entre otros títulos muchos la podrían calificar de intocable hasta el punto en que ya no sería posible verla como una persona normal.

Eso era algo que ella ya había dado por hecho en Mistral y más recientemente en Vale cuando fue abordada por una ola de fanáticos, tanto en Vale como en Beacon. Fue cuando miró alrededor en el anfiteatro buscando un lugar donde descansar que lo vió.

Al chico sentado a la par de el profesor Port. Rubio, ojos azules y con lo que parecía una gorra de servicio con la palabra staff escrita en ella. Cuando sus ojos se toparon ella se dio cuenta de algo o mejor dicho de la ausencia de algo: Reconocimiento.

El chico la miro como si no fuese alguien memorable, sus ojos se apartaron con la misma facilidad con la que llegaron. Esto fue lo que ella creyó era una señal.

-"¿Quién se cree ese chico?"-. Dijo una voz a su lado.

-"¿Eh?"-.

-"Me refiero verla a usted de esa manera"-. Dijo la dueña de al voz; Era una chica de apariencia Mistraliana: Ojos negros, pelo azul con rosa en las puntas y un corazón dibujado en la mejilla izquierda. Usaba una extraña falda de combate celeste que hacía juego con su blusa: -"Usted es la cuatro veces campeona y el vio como si no fuese nada"-.

-"No creo que el tuviese esa intención-…"-

-"El debería mostrar respeto"-.

En eso momento Pyrrha miro a la dirección del chico solo para ver qué este se había ido

 _-"O bien tal vez lo vea más tarde"-._

En ese momento su mete se inundó con posibles situaciones de ellos encontrándose en medio de la iniciación y de alguna manera volviéndose parte del mismo equipo…

-"¿Me das tu autógrafo?"- una serie de personas reunidas alrededor suyo la sacaron de su nube del sueño devolviéndola a la cruda realidad. Solo esperaba que Beacon fuese diferente.

* * *

Los pasillos de Beacon de Beacon eran lo suficientemente solitario para que Jaune se atreviera a revisar su correo electrónico:

 **DontmesswitheBunny: Heya Jaune ¿Listo para el sábado?**

 **The Arc-gumental: Si tengo todo preparado.**

 **DontmesswitheBunny: Bien, recuerda que después de eso el club se reunirá con nosotros en la tienda.**

 **The Arc-gumental: No lo olvidaré, diles que estaré ahí.**

Con ese último mensaje el cerró su pergamino y se preparó para volver adentró-

Hasta que se encontró con una chica en medio del caminó . Una chica a que conocía muy bien.

-"Vaya, vaya ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?"-.

La chica era una fauno lobo con oreja en al parte superior de su cabeza con pelo blanco corto que le llegaba hasta el cuello, ojos almíbar con una piel bronceada y una armadura blanca estilo pretoriana que dejaba al descubierto sus muslos abdomen y antebrazos.

-"Ehh hola Prisma… ¿tiempo sin verte?"-. Dijo el joven Arc, mientras se ponía la mano en la parte posterior del cuello.

-"Si que lo es"-. Fue lo único que dijo antes de tener un primer plano de un puño cerrado.

* * *

-"Entones… ¿Tal vez pueda invitarte a un trago? .."-. dijo un chico que la estuvo tratando de ligar o algo así. Dándole una mirada de reojo vio que este chico pensaba mucho de sí mismo; enorme con pelo jengibre y una sonrisa engreída.

-"No gracias, de hecho me gustaría evitarte lo más posible"-. Dijo ella retirándose dejando al chico estupefacto tras ella. Estar en Beacon era una pesadilla, fingir ser alguien más, acatar las reglas y todo por un objetivo que tal vez ni siquiera sea un cazador…

 **¡!PUM!**

El ruido de algo que podría ser descrito como una fuerza imparable chocando contra un objeto inamovible llamo la atención de todos los presentes los cuales rápidamente lo ignoraron y siguieron con sus asuntos.

* * *

-"Eso es por no llamar antes"-. Dijo la enojada chica fauno lobo.

-"Hey en mi defensa ni siquiera me distes tus datos"-. Respondió el rubio mientras se frotaba la cara y por primera vez agradecía la aparición de aura.

-"¿Y de quién es la culpa?"- argumentó ella girándose para darle la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 _-"Tuya ¿Qué no?"-._

El sabía que lo mejor era no vocalizar esos pensamientos si no quería recibir otro puñetazo. Sin embargo era hora de que el hiciera las preguntas.

-"Y ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto dándose cuenta que el dolor había desaparecido: -"Dijiste que irías a Haven?"-.

-"Iba a hacerlo"- dijo ella sin darse al vuelta: -"Pero mis planes cambiaron"-.

La primera vez que ellos se habían conocido fue durante el viaje de Jaune pasando por Vacuo _gracias a que Yarmhan queda en el trasero del mundo_ durante lo que los lugareños llamaron el festival de fuego ahí ella lo había salvado de unos bandidos y habían decidido viajar juntos hasta la ciudad donde se encontraba la Academia Shade. Durante el trayecto ambos contaron sus objetivos el iría Vale para conseguir un empleo estable y esconder las armas familiares en la bóveda de Beacon mientras ella iría a Mistral donde tenía más posibilidades de obtener un contrato de cazadora después de los cuatro años.

Para nadie es un secreto que la mayoría de personas que contratan a los cazadores eran de hecho señores de la guerra que los usaban como músculos para sus actividades ilícitas. De ahí que la mayoría vayan a Vale o a Mistral.

-"Y ¿Qué? ¿Tus planes también cambiaron?"- pregunto la aprendiz de cazadora viéndolo por encima del hombro.

-"No, solo que tuve problemas para encontrar empleos que no tuvieran problemas en contratar a un "medio" y que fuesen legales"-.

-"Hmmp, en Beacon el lugar en el que menos querías ir. Irónico"-. Dijo la fauno por fin dándose la vuelta.

-"Si… hubo complicaciones"-. Dándose cuenta que se encontraba en una de las peores situaciones posibles acerca de su futuro comenzó a frotarse al parte posterior de la cabeza. Prisma reconoció esto como un indicador de que estaba incómodo y decidió hablar:

-"En fin, el lado bueno es que cuando entre oficialmente, tendré un rostro amigable con el cual hablar" ella rezumando confianza. Es entonces cuando Jaune se dio cuenta de un detalle importante.

-"Pero se te asignará un compañero y equipo"- dijo el recordando lo que Glynda le había dicho. En ese momento las orejas de la fauno lobo bajaron y ella tenía una mirada angustiada.

-"Si pero…"- Era obvio que ella se preocupaba por el hecho de ser discriminada por ser un fauno.

-"Hey no te preocupes"-. Dijo el de manera reconfortante: -"Si algo pasa puedes acudir a mí o a los profesores"-.

Esto pareció tranquilizarla hasta el punto que ella se relajo y le dijo que volvería al anfiteatro. No antes de darse la vuelta y decir gracias.

Una vez ella paso por las puertas el se inclinó contra la pared y soltó un suspiro. Eso, ese era su problema; Tratar de ayudar a otros sin saber que hacer o tener medios para lograrlo. ¿qué demonios de suponía que debía hacer si la atacaban matones con entrenamiento de cazador? Ella tenía más oportunidades contra ellos que él.

-"Abrir la boca, meter el pie"- se reprendió a si mismo. Por lo menos esperaba que los demás maestros hicieran algo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente no fue mejor; aparte de el, los aspirantes tenían que compartir los baños comunales y el comedor, por lo cual esas partes estaban convulsionadas y llenas de adolescentes exasperados los cuales parecían estar apunto de iniciar un Royal Rumble. No ayudaba que él fuese el único adolescente que parecía estar bañado, alimentado y relajado. Hasta el punto de escuchar música en sus auriculares:

 _ **You blow me to the sky hiiiiiiiiiiiigh~**_

Esto impidió que Jaune notará las miradas llenas de veneno que los demás le enviaban. Sabiendo que su siguiente tarea era vigilar los casilleros decidió dirigirse ahí sin notar que pasaba de largo a una chica de blanco y una espartana la cual tratos de llamar su atención….

Solo para ser ignorada causando un gran revuelo entre los demás:

-"¡¿COMO SE ATREVE?!"-.

-"¡NECESITA UNA LECCIÓN!"-.

-"¡¿A CASO SE CREE MEJOR QUE LOS DEMÁS!"-.

Debido a que Jaune escuchaba una de sus canciones favoritas ni siquiera noto el aura maliciosa que lo rodea así como la vista de varias chicas siguiendo el ritmo de su caderas.

Justo cuando giro en una esquina, su sonrisa murió, la cosa más aterradora se encontraba enfrente.

Ruby Rose. La segadora escarlata. Preparándose para esparcir el dolor y el caos a su paso.

 _-"No, no, no, no."-._ grito mentalmente mientras se escondía detrás de unos casilleros hasta que esta chica pasará sin notar su presencia. Claro que dicha reacción fue narrada por cierto director que bebía de su taza de café. En ese momento el mensaje pre-programado indico que era momento de la prueba.

* * *

Crecent Rose: Listo.

Municiones: Listo.

Capa: Listo.

Nervios: Listos y en aumento.

Ella no podía evitarlo, está prueba decidiría si su sueño se cumpliría o no. Solo había algo que le preocupa: La selección de compañeros; Ella imagina que sería a través de un complicado sistema de cálculos y-

-"Por eso, el primero con hagan contacto visual será su compañero por los próximos 4 años"-. Dijo el director antes de beber de su taza.

Un "QUE" colectivo de pudo escuchar en todo el bosque esmeralda.

-"Y serán lanzados al bosque para que usen su estrategia de aterrizaje, no duden en destruir todo así paso o morirán"-.

-"¿Alguna pregunta?"-.

-"Si"- dijo la chica mala de blanco: -"¿Por qué el no está asiendo la prueba de ingreso"-. En ese momento apunto a Jaune en la tarima ganando una asentimiento colectivo.

Esa es una buena pregunta.

En ese momento Jaune decidió responder por si mismo con una expresión aburrida: -"Por que yo trabajo aquí"-.

Antes que alguien lograra registrar la magnitud de tal dato, fueron catapultado hacía el bosque dando inicio a la prueba.

-"Este será un gran año"- dijo el mago de Beacon antes de sorber de su tasa.

-"¿Su sabes que esto es ilegal y posiblemente un crimen de guerra?"- pregunto el joven miembro de Beacon.

-"Deja que los encargados de relaciones públicas se preocupen proceso"-.

-"Técnicamente ese soy yo"-.

-"En ese caso preocúpate"-.

 **Fin del capítulo. Si tienen ideas o comentarios envíen un Review o PM.**


	11. Iniciación parte 3

**No poseo Rwby ni sus personajes, solo está historia. Perdón si me saltó la parte de la iniciación pero eso lo hemos visto y leído demasiadas veces como para verlo de manera interesante.**

* * *

La iniciación parte 3

Si a Jaune le hubiese dicho que la misteriosa prueba de iniciación consistía en ser lanzado desde plataformas al borde de un barranco, hubiera pensado que le estaban mintiendo, ahora, si alguien le dijese que Ozpin era una persona responsable en su cargo como administrador de una academia, golpearía a dicha persona en la cara.

-"¿Cómo es posible que alguien de su talla olvide que debe hacer papeleo tan importante?"-. Murmuró frustrado al ver la enorme cantidad de documentos olvidados poco Ozpin en su escritorio.

Y eso es solo la punta del Iceberg; mientras los profesores vigilaban a los alumnos con sus Scrolls, Jaune tuvo que comenzar a organizar los estados de cuenta que usaría para el presupuesto de todas las actividades de las que estaría encargado mes a mes: Lavandería, comida, servicios de conexión, utensilios.

Literalmente el era el encargado del presupuesto en TODO lo que NO se tratara acerca de ser un Cazador.

 _-"Tal como en casa; supongo que puedo pedir consejos a mi madre"-._

La ventaja de que su madre, a diferencia de su padre, hubiese sido criada en un ambiente no limitado a la casería, es que tenía un idea excelente en organizar las necesidades de la casa en algo más que no fuese municiones y artículos para la forja.

-"En serio los cazadores son inútiles en casi todo lo demás."- se dijo para sí mismo mientras miraba todos los espacios en blanco que debieron haber sido preparados hace años. Ozpin necesitará una charla acerca de no gastar todo el dinero sobrante en mesclas de café.

Tomando un sorbo de agua de su botella de plástico que tenía a la mano, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no maldecir como marinero mistraliano.

Dentro de los documentos en su mano, se encontraba uno que pedía la cantidad de Líen necesario para abastecer a los estudiantes de intercambio los cuales habían llegado en circunstancias extremas debido a una decisión del consejo. Al parecer este documento debía enviar completo mañana en la tarde a más tardar.

-"Realmente es cierto"-. Se dijo el sacando una calculadora científica: -"Siempre deben envían estos documentos a última hora."-.

Sin más que decir el se dispuso a completarlos, estaba seguro que los demás estarán cansados por y tener que vigilar a los futuros alumnos.

* * *

En el borde del acantilado solo se podía ver a los docentes de Beacon, _espiando_ \- ¡vigilando! Vigilando, si, a los alumnos.

-"Entonces ¿qué opinan acerca de la señorita Nikos?"-. Pregunto el buen Peter Port.

-"Es una buena peleadora pero no me parece que tenga mucha experiencia lidiando con las personas a nivel personal como para liderarlas"-. Respondió Ozpin antes de beber de su café. A la única cosa realmente buena en el mundo.

-"¿Qué hay de la señorita Belladona?"-. Cuestionó la decana de Beacon sin dejar de mirar su Scroll.

-"No me parece que quiera ser líder"-. Aunque no lo parezca Ozpin si observaba a su estudiantes: -"Creo que es similar al problema de Nikos pero de alguna manera siento que es diferente"-.

-"¿En que sentido?"-. Pregunto Bartolomé Oobleck recordándoles a todos su existencia en ese lugar.

Con eso Ozpin decidió explicar: -"La señorita Nikos tiene el deseo de acercarse a otros pero no la habilidad y la señorita Belladona tiene la habilidad pero no el deseó"-.

Espero que su compañera sea alguien que compagine con ella.

-"Se asoció con la señorita Long"-. Informó Glynda.

Pobre.

-"Por cierto ¿alguien sabe dónde está Jaune?"-. Pregunto la buena bruja mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-"Emmmh"-. Exclamó el tratado de encontrar una excusa conveniente: -"¿Esta ocupado?"-.

La mirada ardiente de su mano derecha le indico que replanteara su respuesta.

-"¿Con el papeleo?"-.

El mira que su taza tiene detalles que no había visto antes.

-"¡Ozpin!"-. Oyó una voz enojada.

Si, esa grieta no estaba ahí antes.

-"Le dejaste a que terminara tu trabajo"-. Eso no era una pregunta era un hecho.

-"Solo el que te hubiese dejado"-.

Con eso su taza voló por el acantilado.

* * *

¿Hay alguna expresión que diga estoy tan jodida que literalmente la expresión queda corta? Por qué si la hay Blake la usaría como marinero.

-"¿Que tal un lindo pony?"-. Oyó preguntar a la chica rubia con la que aparentemente estaría emparejada por 4. Si es que vivía más haya de esta ceremonia.

-"Claro ¿Por qué no?"-. Qué es otro clavo a su tumba.

Al llegar a este lugar realmente creyó que todo estaría bien: entra a Beacon, convierte en cazadora, redención de toda una vida…o ese había sido el plan hasta que descubrió que ÉL trabaja AQUÍ.

Él, el hombre que venció a Adam sin siquiera sudar, el que parece haberse hecho amigo de Jules y trabajar con ella.

¡Resulta que trabaja en este lugar!

Se mantuvo calmada usando su fuerza de voluntad y comenzó a planear una ruta de escapé… la cual fue invalidada por ver un par de ojos magenta. No podía huir si alguien la vigilaba

-"¡CUIDADO!"-. Oyó grita a una voz desde… ¿ Arriba?

Levantando la mirada, vio como un proyectil rojo caía a velocidades increíbles dese al para de un enorme Nervemore. Al acercarse lo suficientemente se dio cuenta que era una niña con un esquema roja y negro, la cual manejaba una guadaña más grande que ella la cual se convirtió en un rifle el cual uso para detener su caída.

-"¡RUBY!"-. Grito su compañera rubia antes de correr y saltar atrapando a la chica en el aire.

Tal vez ahora podría correr y tomar el primer Bullhead….

El ruido de un par de arbustos le avisaron que algo venía. En ese momento un Ursa cabalgado por una pelirroja salió disparada de la frondosidad seguido de un chico con apariencia de monje guerrero.

-"¡Nora!"-. Dijo el con una voz entrecortada por la falta de aire: -"No vuelvas a hacer eso"-.

Al terminar de hablar se dio cuenta de que ella ya no estaba ahí y que estaba cantando una canción de ser al reina del castillo.

Antes de que ella lamentara su suerte la heredera del SDC cayó de bruces en el suelo.

Ah bueno, cosas buenas pueden suceder.

* * *

-"A si que… ¿Emocionada por entrar a Beacon?"-. Pregunto la chica invencible a su compañera.

-"Hhmmp."- respondió ella mientras seguía caminado dándole la espalda. Ella era una mujer con una misión.

-"No te vi en el auditorio."- cometí Pyrrha mientras sonreía. A esta chica parecía no importarle su fama.

-"Llegue luego."-. Fue la única respuesta.

-"Oh."-

Tal vez no era muy habladora pero era perfecta: no era una fangirl, ni la ponía en un pedestal. Además no parecía importarle el hecho de que ella casa la empala…

…en su defensa, ella salió de la nada mientras la espartana lloraba el hecho de que el rubio simpático no estuviese disponible.

Lo bueno es que a ella no pareció importarle y se puso manos a la obra matando Grimms.

Si, la suerte siempre le favorece a Pyrrha Nikos.

Fue en ese momento que llegaron aún claro con una serie de ruinas las cuales eran rodeadas por otros. Entre ellos había una chica con una capa roja tratando de hacer RCP a Weiss mientras una chica con un arco negro sonreía siniestra.

 _-"Creo que la suerte funciona diferente por aquí."-_

* * *

Vladia solo podía pensar en algo ¿Dónde está Jaune? Desde que _aterrizó_ ese dirigible con cañones había estado caminando en este bosque hasta que se encontró con una chica pelirroja que apestaba a negatividad.

Al no tener idea de dónde ir decidió que lo mejor sería que siguiera a la chica a una fuente de civilización humana o fauno.

Ella nunca imaginó que dicha fuente sería de hecho la prestigiosa Beacon lugar donde su hermano ahora trabajaba aún cuando no tenía interés alguno en ser Cazador.

-" _Oh Jaune, solo es el destino que conspira para que te encuentre_."- se dijo así misma mientras estaba parada en la plataforma.

-" **P** yrrha Nikos, Vladia **A** rc, **Nora** Valkyrie, Lie **Ren**. Ustedes recuperaron las piezas de el caballero, desde ahora serán conocidos como el equipo **PANR** (PARTNER) y serán liderados por… **LIE REN**.

El final del discurso causó que muchos aplaudieran mientras que otros comenzaron a murmurar como su dicha noticia nobles hubiese gustado. A ella eso no le importa, solo el ver que su hermano estaba a la par del director con la boca abierta.

-"Solo es el destino."-

* * *

-"Ozpin esto será problemático."- exclamó Glynda mirando su Scroll, revisando a los equipos: -"La señorita Arc ni siquiera solicitó estar aquí."-

-"Lo se Glynda, pero dudo que quiera irse."- contesto el sentado en su escritorio mientras tomaba café extrafuerte: -"Ella a demostrado un talento y placer al exterminar Grimms que me gustaría que otros tuviesen."-

Al decir eso solo pudo pensar en cierto joven de pelo naranja que parecía no entender el punto de ser Cazador.

Con eso Glynda suspiro:

-"Lo se pero cuando Jaune se enteré hará todo para sacarla de aquí."-

Eso era posible.

-"No te preocupes, se que puedo convencerlo para que la deje estudiar aquí."- dijo el usando una sonrisa confiada. La verdad no; El sabía que los argumentos acerca de honor y deber no funcionaría en alguien como Arc así que sus opciones eran…

El pin del timbre del elevador lo saco de sus pensamientos. Cuando las puertas se abrieron revelaron que su visita era de hecho el joven Arc.

-"Joven Arc, acerca de su hermana…"-

-"No se preocupe en decir lo que planeaba."- interrumpió el ganando una mirada preocupada de parte de la bruja de Beacon.

Aunque Ozpin se veía calmado por dentro sudaba balas.

-"Se que no es correcto… pero necesito que Vladia se quede aquí."-

¡SI!

-"¿Y por qué sería eso señor Arc?"- pregunto el director evitando sonreír descaradamente.

Suspirando, Jaune comenzó con la explicación:

-"Ella es una buena chica."- comenzó él: -"Pero su talento parece ser desperdiciado, ella no tiene interés en ayudar a alguien fuera de la familia debido a que parece que nadie más quiere conocerla. Sin embargo estoy seguro que si usted le da la oportunidad de quedarse, fácilmente será una de las mejores del año."-

Tanto Ozpin como Glynda necesitaron taparse los ojos cuando le pareció que el joven Arc liberaba un brillo dorado que casi lo obligaba a inclinarse y llamarlo Aneki.

 _-"¿Este es un Semblante o… es la temida técnica del Oji-san?"-_

-"Jaune eso es muy amable de tu parte"- exclamó Glynda con una mirada en la cara que nunca había visto antes: -"No muchos estarían felices de que su hermanita se colara en este lugar pero me alegra que eso no te afecte."-

-"Si…"- respondí el: -"Soy comprensivo."-

Por un momento parecía como si hubiera chupado un limón.

-"Bien con eso dicho. Su hermana se queda en Beacon."- Y así el ser inmortal gana de nuevo. O algo así.

-"Yo… gracias."- dijo el antes de caminar hacia el elevador: -"Volveré a llenar las formas acerca de los insumos básicos."-

Con eso el entro al elevador y se fue a hacer su trabajo dejando solos a Glynda y a Ozpin. El mago rápidamente giro su silla y comenzó a mirar a Glynda con algo similar a una sonrisa arrogante. Antes de poder decir algo, ella lo interrumpió.

-"Ni una palabra."- y con eso el mago cerró la boca y bebió su café.

 _-"A señor Arc, algo me dice que no me arrepentiré de tenerlo aquí."-_

* * *

Saliendo del elevador Jaune solo podía ver cómo esto era un desastre apunto de ocurrir.

-"¿Y bien?"- le pregunto Valdría que lo esperaba apoyada en una pared frente al elevador.

-"Hecho"- respondió el frotándose la frente: -"Sin embargo habrá reglas: te aplicas en clase y tratas de relacionarte con tus compañeros."-

Esto hizo que ella girase los ojos en incredulidad…

-"Vladia…"- advirtió el.

-"Si, si lo haré."- respondió ella mientras agitaba una mano.

-"¿Por qué quieres quedarte por cierto?"- pregunto él: -"Nunca te interesó ser una cazadora."-

Ella lo miró por un tiempo antes de mirarlo con seriedad.

-"Solo no podía quedarme, nadie en el pueblo es de mi agrado y viceversa, además no podría salir sin ser custodiada por un miembro de mi familia."-

Bueno ese era un buen punto era imposible para ella no salir y ser molestada por las personas, personas que tendría al resto de la prole Arc.

-"Bien pero no te metas en problemas."- dijo el antes de caminar a su residencia-

Una mano en su brazo lo detuvo causando que mirase a su dueño y descubriese que se tratara de Vladia.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-. Pregunto él al verla que tenía una expresión tímida en su rostro.

-"Yo… ¿Puedo dormir esta noche en tu cuarto?"- pregunto ella con una expresión adorable: -"Te prometo que será solo está vez."-

-"Yo… bien pero solo está vez. Debes pasar tiempo con tu equipo."- respondió el mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto sin notar que un par de ojos color esmeralda los observaba al irse.

La suerte había favorecido a favorecía a Pyrrha Nikos como siempre lo hacía ya que el amor de su vida y su compañera de hecho se conocían

Y como decía el viejo refrán Mistraliano: -"Para tener el Husbando gánate a la Imuto."-

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo. Dejen su comentario o manden PM.**


	12. Primeros días

**No poseo RWBY ni sus personajes eso es propiedad de Rooster Theeth.**

* * *

Primeros días.

* * *

¿Crees en el destino?

Si alguien le preguntase eso a Cinder Fall en cualquier momento ella respondería siempre si. Es su destino poseer los poderes dela Doncella del Otoño, es su destino tener el poder sobre otros y claro es su destino gobernar sobre los demás a través del miedo. Así que ella odiaba cuando algo no salía según lo planeado ya que era una ofensa contra el destino mismo.

-"¿Lo has encontrado?"-. Pregunto la pirómana a un aparentemente calmado Román Torchwich el cual estaba sentado en una silla jugando con su Scroll. Antes de responder el ladrón elegante le dio una mirada de soslayo y dijo:

-"No"-. Inmediatamente volvió a jugar con su Scroll.

Scroll que se evapora en cenizas inmediatamente.

-"Romano"- dijo ella con un tono falsamente seductor: -"Soy una persona paciente pero la paciencia tiene un límite."-

Al decir esto el caballero ladrón solo dio un suspiro cansado antes de mirarla como si se tratase de explicarle algo aún niño. Fue solo su utilidad lo que lo mantenía vivo.

-"¿Qué quieres que te diga? El tipo es un fantasma, muchos lo buscan así que es obvio que se esconda."-

Eso último llamado la atención de Cinder la cual comenzó a hacer planes (nefarios por supuesto) acerca de usar esto a su favor.

-"Lo buscan ¿quienes?"- pregunto ella mientras lo miraba expectante. Si lo delataba no tendría que ensuciarse las manos.

-"Muchas personas y muy peligrosas."- respondió el criminal galante cruzando los brazos: -"Desde Atlas hasta Mistral."- dicho esto la decisión ya estaba tomada.

-"Bien, informales que está aquí en Vale."- dijo ella mientras se frotaba las manos. Ese tonto se arrepentira de meterse entre sus planes (nefarios) y su destino. Ella no noto la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Román mientras se levantaba de la silla eh iba a buscar un Scroll de repuesto dejando a la medio Doncella sumida en sus pensamientos.

Ese tipo casi arruina sus planes en más de una ocasión, claro que no era como si lo fuese a decir en voz alta, era un dolor en sus costado que había interferido en más de una ocasión. Lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho que ella ni siquiera sabía que el era el responsable hasta que atacó a Roman en la tienda de Polvo. Lo había descartado como un cazador más en el lugar y momento equivocado pero entre más investigaba más podía ver cómo había extendido su influencia entre los reinos…

Primero en Atlas; Donde desmanteló una protesta pacífica antes de que se volviera violenta como ella lo habría planeado nefariamente, le habría facilitado el acercarse a Sienna Khan y tener a todo el Colmillo Blanco bajo su ala, ahora sin embargo debía conformarse con Adam y la división de Vale. Luego había sido en Mistral dónde su intervención resultó en el uso de una arma química. Por poco pierde a Leonardo cuando comenzó a enloquecer alegando que era un mensaje de Ozpin. Fue solo gracias al hecho de que ella le recordó su situación que el no huyó con la cola entre las patas.

Y por supuesto no podía evitar notar el hecho de que venció a Adam en el ataque al tren. Ella literalmente había desconocido la relación hasta ahora. Per es más que obvio…

-"El va tras mis planes."- dio ella a nadie en específico. Era tan claro como el día; este sujeto era alguien que la había estado buscando en específico. Sus planes eran lo suficientemente sólidos como para no caer fácilmente, si tenía que hacer ajustes pero no era nada que le preocupase. Beacon caería eso es inevitable.

Por supuesto le preocupaba su aparente pragmatismo: Usar a los civiles para llamar la atención de las autoridades, bien jugado. Usar una arma química, claro no fue letal pero si lo que Mercury asegura de su experiencia es cierto, se necesita a alguien muy frío para usar el envenenamiento como medio.

Ahí que ella sabía era; No había tal cosa como un maestro de los venenos inseguro, alguien que usa el veneno lo planea y lo usa sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento. Son personas dispuestas a matar sin la más mínima vacilación.

Ella literalmente podía imaginarse a ambos en un sueño mental, lleno de intriga, traición y algunas cuántas bajas. Un juego reñido pero un juego que ella ganaría al final.

El había cometido el error de llamar demasiado la atención sobre el, ganado enemigos donde sea que vaya, un error tonto que todos los esbirros de Ozpin comenten.

El destino siempre le entregaría la mano ganadora sin importar qué. Cada plan en su arsenal está respaldado por mas planes, por lo que podía fácilmente cambiar uno ibas detalles el tonto lamentara el día que se pudo en su camino.

Román solo tenía que hacer una llamada.

* * *

La gente siempre cómete el mismo error; creen que solo por qué alguien es hábil en la profesión de Cazadores de bestias de la oscuridad es hábil en todo lo demás. Falso.

Una cazador en entrenamiento, por ejemplo ignoraría todo lo que tuviese que ver con el mantenimiento del los equipos de hogar. Tristemente, Vladia Arc no era la excepción tal como su actual predicamento lo demuestra.

-"No sé, creo que así es."- dijo ella a su compañera.

-"Yo no sabría decirlo."- respondió Pyrrha de manera cortés.

-"Dejémoslo en 36. No es bueno, no es terrible."- dijo la bombardera jengibre causando que Ren se preocupe de que deba pasar los siguientes cuatro años en un sauna.

-"Personalmente creo que esto es una perdida de tiempo."- dijo la Arc del grupo. De hecho ignoraba como lograr que el artefacto condenable llamado termostato le entregase la temperatura correcta.

-"Debemos llamar a un técnico."- dijo la bombardera rosa: -"Así lo podría arreglar."-

-"No podemos hacer"- eso suspiro Ren antes de continuar: -"No está roto. Y no, no vamos a romperlo."- dijo el a tiempo evitando así que su compañera usar su martillo para destruir propiedad de la escuela soltando un "awww" resignado.

Ahora no es que ellos no sabían usar el termostato, solo no podían ponerse de acuerdo: Pyrrha viene de Argus por lo esos aparatos usualmente están en alto para contrarrestar el frío. Ren y Nora han vivido en la intemperie por lo que estaba acostumbrados a un clima cambiante y Vladia era un amante del frio lo que los deja en un predicamento.

-"Esperen llamaré a mi hermano él sabrá que hacer."- dijo Vladia saliendo de la habitación en búsqueda de la vivienda de Jaune. Ella podía fácilmente usar su Scroll pero decidió que está era la oportunidad de salir de ahí.

Vladia odiaba a su equipo. No a ellos per se, sino al hecho de estar con tres personas desconocidas, siempre ha sido así y le hubiese gustado que se quedará así pero su familia decidió no contarle nada hacer a de Jaune trabajando en Beacon temiendo que hiciera algo apresurado.

Psst, como si fuese a secuestrarlo….

Bueno, tal vez fue la decisión correcta.

Aún así, no se veía conviviendo con esas tres personas como dijo nada personal pero…

Pyrrha era demasiado amable, se disculpaba incluso por disculparse demasiado. Nora era demasiado enérgica para ella, era querer leer un libro cerca de un guitarrista de rock. Ren… estaba bien supuso, demasiado seco en personalidad pero nada grave.

-"Si, no hay forma que me relacioné con ellos."- suspiro ella mientras caminaba a través del edificio.

Noto como Beacon par dentro era similar a un hotel con puertas eléctricas entre otras cosas además de estar mucho más completa que las academias que Jaune investigaba por medio de su Scroll.

 _-"Entonces por esto es que los maestros se enojaba cuando alguien hablaba acerca del presupuesto ¿Eh?"-_ no era secreto que no todos estaban felices con la cantidad de Líen que era entregado a las escuelas y academias de cazadores. Muchos alegaban que la mayoría de dinero que descansa en las cuentas de estas organizaciones es fruto del acaparamiento y que nunca se usaría.

Los políticos se defendían diciendo que era en caso de emergencias a que una desgracia ocurra, mas esto no calmaba a las masas. Debido a la brecha entre Cazadores y civiles, nadie sabía que el dinero era en parte a el gasto médico de muchos jóvenes que sufrirán una accidente antes de graduarse o simplemente en los costo de funeral y una pequeña pensión a las familias de los graduados. Se necesita de varios incentivos para no tener una falta de aspirantes.

Guiándose por las instrucciones de anoche que recordaba encontró la habitación de su hermano. Tocando la puerta espero a que abriesen.

-"Ya voy."- se pudo escuchar a una voz decir. Después de unos momentos la puerta se abrió revelando a nada más y nada menos que Jaune usando una chaqueta verde con el logo de Beacon en su pectoral izquierdo: -"Vladia ¿Qué pasó?"-

-"Tenemos problemas con el termostato."- dijo ella de una manera simple y sencilla asiéndote preguntarte si ella hablaba enserio.

-"Ok, llama a un técnico."-

-"No"- Su tono revelaba que no era posible negociar. Si había algo que ella había aprendido de ser una mujer Arc es a plantar tu tacón y nunca dar marcha atrás.

-"Vladia yo.."-

Jaune tuvo que retroceder cuando vio que un extraño aura devoraba la habitación cubriéndola en sombras. Jaune supo entonces que lo mejor sería arreglar el termostato.

Caminando por los pasillos el joven Arc pregunto: -"¿Ya le dijiste a los demás porque estás aquí?"-

-"No"- respondió secamente: -"No veo por qué debería."-

-"Por que si se enteran que estás aquí solo por evitar estar sola en el pueblo pueden tomárselo a mal."-

-"¿Por? Nunca dije que sería su amiga ni nada."- dijo ella mientras endurecía su mirada: -"Además son algo… enérgicos para mi gusto."-

-"hmmm."- Jaune sabía que si ella decidía volverse una ermitaña nadie lo podría evitar así que decidió que debía engrasar las ruedas.

-"Trata de llevarte bien con ellos y te presento a los compañeros de mi otro trabajo."-

-"¿Y por que eso se supone que eso me convencerá?"- pregunto ella esperando ver lo que tenía que decir.

-"Ellos trabajan en una tienda de manga y anime."- respondió el dando en el clavo.

En ese momento ella se detuvo por un momento ella parecía como si fuese a saltar encima de él y exigirle la ubicación inmediata, esto hasta que se dio la vuelta y lo miró con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-"¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿Y TE DEJARAN LLEVARME?!"- pregunto ella con un tono de niña buena. Algo que realmente no era.

-"Si, ahora vayamos con tu equipo."- dijo el mientras ella lo tomaba de la mano y lo tiraba en la dirección de su habitación.

* * *

Pyrrha realmente están considerando en usar su polaridad y usarla para arrancar el condenado objeto de la pared. Ella tal vez no era de las que se obsesionaban con algo pero al ver que dicho artefacto de tortura seguía sin responder a sus necesidades, seriamente creía que debía desentrañar los misterios de los aquellos llamados electrodomésticos.

 _-"Es mucho lo que ignoramos."-_

En ese momento de gran incertidumbre donde las esperanzas de su compañeros y ella decaían, las puerta de su habitación se abrió. Ahí guiado por su lúgubre compañera se encontraba un ángel de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como dos océanos.

En ese momento ella pudo jurar que hacía calor, que su cuerpo se calentaba y se ponía sudoroso hasta el punto de necesitar abrir una ventana…

No esperen, realmente necesitaba abrir una ventana. Realmente hacía calor. Mirando alrededor descubrió que la casa de la subida de temperatura era nada más y nada menos que Nora la cual estaba jugando con el termostato mientras Ren trataba de detenerla.

-"Hola."- dijo el futuro padre de sus hijos: -"Mi nombre Jaune y estaré a cargo de ayudarlos a adaptarse a este lugar."-

Su sonrisa era solamente la cosa más hermosa que Pyrrha haya visto en su vida.

-"Hola Jaune-Jaune." Dijo Nora apareciendo detrás de él como si fuese practicante del Hokkuto no Ken, antes de arrastrar a Ren: -"Soy Nora y este es Renny."-

-"Encantado."- dijo el joven ninja dando saludo tradicional Mistraliano.

-"Igualmente."- respondió antes de volver a su problema actual.

Después de unos segundos de mirarlo y pensar decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer era algo simple: apagarlo. Presionando el botón rojo en el medio el artefacto se desactivó.

-"Listo."- dijo el mirándolos de manera curiosa antes de inclinar la cabeza y preguntarles: -"¿Por qué no pensaron en ello?"-

Pyrrha abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerró. Realmente no sabía que decir solo que se sentía como una idiota.

-"LLEGAREMOS TARDE."- dijo una voz al otro lado del pasillo, causando que todos en la habitación mirarán el reloj el cual decía 8:59 y sus clases empezaban a las 9:00.

-"Son las clases de estudios Grimms, las enseña Peter."- dijo Jaune llamando la atención de todos: -"Es mejor que vayan."-

Con eso el salió de la habitación dejándolos sólo para que se preparasen. Después de vestirse todos ellos salieron disparados a la clase del profesor Port esperando llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Mientras la clase de Port estaba en curso, Jaune tenía que resolver un problema de logística, aparentemente con la llegada de más estudiantes y aún más por venir, descubrió que harían falta más comida para los almuerzos lo que llevo al grupo encargado de la cocina a idear un plan …

-"Coliflor con papas."- dijo el con un tono incrédulo: -"¿Van a darles coliflor con papas durante una semana entera?"- sabía que como cazadores eran conscientes de que deberían soportar algo de hambre al trabajar fuera de los muros. Pero esto es demasiado.

-"Si"- Respondió el jefe de cocina un hombre voluminoso con piel morena y ojos café el cual carecía de cabello: -"Son cazadores lo soportarán."-

No lo harían, el planeaba decirle a ellos que no se quedarían felices con eso. El podía recordar el como una comida casera le levantaba el ánimo a sus hermanas después de una misión desastrosa. Estaba apunto de decírselo cuando un mensaje llegó a su Scroll.

 **DontmesswitheBunny: ¿Quieres almorzar? Yo invito.**

Mmhh, dejar a todos estos jóvenes comiendo ese menjurje mientras el cena en un restaurante o ser solidario y quedarse.

Cómo para ayudarlo a decidir un poco de puré cayó fuera de la hoya donde la transportaban; Comenzó a emitir un ruido que Jaune solo podía comparar con un lamento fantasmal además de que se expandía y contraía como si fuese un pulmón lo cual llevo a Jaune a tomar su respuesta.

" **Voy, inmediatamente."**

La sangre es espesa pero la salsa Grady es una más.

* * *

Desconocido para muchos en Vale, un duelo da muerte se llevaba acabó en un estacionamiento de tres pisos dentro de supermercado. Las luces en el segundo piso, donde se ejecuta el duelo, eran escasas causando que la atmósfera fuera tensa.

Uno de los contendientes un hombre con pinta de vaquero, empuñaba un revólver de alto calibre, el cual junto a su Semblante lo volvía un tirador mortal.

-"Sal de ahí."- dijo el mientras escupía un mondadientes en el suelo: -"Se que te escondes detrás de los autos rojo y azul. Puedo sentir tu sed de sangre a kilómetros."-

-"Veo."- dijo un voz desde dicho escondite: -"Pesar que cometería tal error de novato."-

Desde dicho lugar apareció una figura alta vestida en lo que sería una capa roja que lo cubría todo sin descubrir nada.

-"Veo que has venido por la recompensa Horse, aunque me sorprende que no hayas corrido cuando oíste a cerca de los demás jugadores."

Apuntando al lugar donde debe estar su rostro el pistolero respondió: -"¿Realmente crees que no he pensado en ello? La bestia, El rey sin nombre, Mil Rostros, El caminante incluso el Comerciante. Todos están detrás del mismo tipo. Si me voy ahora me pintare un tiro al blanco en la espalda."-

-"Veo, es solo auto conservación." Dijo la figura mientras se acercaba lentamente: -"Una pena que te lleve hacia mí."-

-"Oi, no me subestimes."- respondió el levantando su arma: -"Yo … no estoy sólo en esto."-

Esto causó que la figura se detuviese y se mantuviese en su lugar como si lo analizará después de unos momentos dijo: -"¿En serio? ¿Significa que trabajas para alguien? ¿Un nuevo jugador?"-

-"Así es."- dijo el con falso valor: -"Por lo que deberías retirarse antes de que mis refuerzos vengan."- Amenazó el mientras horas de sudor escapaban de su frente.

La verdad es que el estaba solo, debido a las múltiples recompensas que caían sobre el "héroe misterioso" todos los peces grandes habían contratado a sus campeones para traerlo vivo o muerto dependiendo de su empleador. El problema es que nadie había lo contratado a él por lo que estaba solo. Técnicamente el estaba en ese lugar para robar un auto y huir hasta que fue encontrado por EL.

 _-"Mierda, de saber quien sería no le hubiese dicho que saliera, así el me ignoraría. Solo lo hice por qué creía que era un ladrón común."-_ pensó el tratando de comprar tiempo para idear un plan.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo; Decidió poner sus esperanzas en un solo tiro pero primero su objetivo debía acercársele y-

-"Eso no funcionará."- la ominosa voz de su adversario lo saco de sus pensamientos. Mirándolo rápidamente el pregunto:

-"¿Qué no funcionará?"- pregunto el mientras las gotas de sudor inundaban su cara. ¿había visto a través de su truco? No, imposible. Apenas lo está formulando en su cabeza.

-"Tu plan no funcionará; tratas de que me acerque para que puedas dispararme así yo esquive hacia un lado y tú uses tu semblanza para desviar las balas hacia la parte posterior de mi cabeza, dejándome noqueado."-

 _PPPPPEEEERRRRROOO QQQQQUUUUUEEE._

¿Cómo lo había conseguido? ¿Era realmente cierto lo que decían? ¿Qué es capaz de ver el futuro?

-"Ahora, voy a- ¡¿HUH?!"- El cambio de actitud de siete de su atacante no paso desapercibida para el vaquero.

Noto como EL miraba hacia cierta dirección, a una puerta por donde entra la gente para recoger su vehículo después de terminar sus compras. Contra todo instinto de conversación el desvío la vista a la misma dirección justo a tiempo para ve como la puerta se abría …

Revelando a una coneja fauno de pelo blanco hablando con un chico rubio ataviado con las bolsas de compra.

 _-"¿Qué?"-_ se pregunto mentalmente mirado a la pareja en busca de armas: -" _¿Por qué EL estaría tan enfocados en ellos?"-_

Mirado de vuelta a sus adversario, se sorprendió al ver que este había desaparecido, en ese momento supo que debía retirarse. Escondiendo su arma en la parte trasera de su pantalón, fingió que se dirigía a la dirección opuesta de la pareja con tal de jugar un gambito: robaría sus identificaciones y luego buscaría sus direcciones donde esperaría el momento adecuado para sacarlos del juego.

Entre más se acercaba, más dudas tenía. Simplemente no podía ver cómo alguno de los dos podría ser una amenaza para alguien como EL por lo que necesitaba descubrir que lo hizo correr. Una vez cerca puso en marcha su plan; Extendiendo su mano hacia el bolsillo del rubio …

Miedo. Eso es lo que sintió.

Como si cada sentido desarrollado a través de los años le indicase que estaba apunto de picar a un osos en su cueva con un palo. Su visión se volvió borrosa, su oído fue asaltado por un timbre incesante y su garganta se cerró. Todo su cuerpo le dijo que corriera.

El ruido de varios pasos detrás de él le informo que ambos jóvenes habían caminado de largo sin prestarle atención, revelando así que todo había pasado en una fracción de segundo.

En ese momento el uso su mano derecha para enderezar su sombrero y seguir caminando al mismo tiempo que se decidía por salir de la ciudad y volver con sus padres a la granja. Desde ese día cuando alguien le preguntase el porqué el siempre respondería que es por qué había atestiguado a un titán caminando entre meros mortales.

* * *

Al volver a Beacon, Jaune se enteró que Glynda había descubierto los planes de los cocineros e intervino y obligó a Ozpin a desviar fondos para el café para la comida así como infórmale que el viernes le ayudaría pilotando la armadura futurista que Atlas les regaló. Además de que terminó practicando con su A.M.P. junto a Oobleck y preparo su disfraz para la tienda de Jules, por suerte ella había dicho que no había problema en llevar a Vladia.

Ninguno sabía acerca de la lata de gusanos que se estaba cocinando no solo en Beacon, sino en todo Vale.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo. A/N: Disculpen si Cinder suena igual a DIO o Diavolo con eso del destino pero era lo cerca que podía ponerla sin que se rompiera el canon.**

 **También vimos una muestra de la semblanza de Jaune en acción.**


End file.
